


Finding Hope

by Aglarien



Series: Enough for Tonight [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 63,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/pseuds/Aglarien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Valar send Glorfindel and Caladir on a mission, where they find the survivors of a village destroyed by Orcs and bring them back to Imladris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: You may have noticed that in my little universe, Celebrian is not around. I have unashamedly played with the timelines, and she sailed for Valinor a good 1200 years earlier than Tolkien had her leave. Which means she has been gone for at least 100 years. Please bear in mind that the Valar had a hand in what Glorfindel and Caladir will find and the reaction of everyone involved. For an explanation of everyone's reactions, see the last chapter of The Strong Heart, in particular Manwe and Vaire's conversation.
> 
> Warning: Excessive fluff and romance, adorable elflings and even cuter cats.

Disclaimer: Alas, not mine. Except for the cats. Master Tolkien owns all the rest. I promise to return his elves when I'm done playing with them.  
Warnings: AU. Death and destruction from an Orc attack.

 

Imladris, 1300, T.A.

Glorfindel and Caladir set out with their patrol of one hundred elves, towards the Misty Mountains. All they had to guide them were their dreams, given by the Vala Lórien without their knowing, and the pull on their hearts. All they knew was that something bad had happened, and they were called to that place.

On the morning of the third day after setting out, they finally found what they were looking for at the base of the mountains, sheltered in a small valley. The village they saw in their dreams. It was a small village of perhaps only eight or nine families. Only eight or nine families that had set out to build a new life. Only eight or nine families that had been brutally destroyed.

The patrol stopped, and stared in horror at the sight. Flames still licked at the trees and outbuildings. Glorfindel's heart broke at the sight. It was not the burnt homes or barns that tore at his soul, it was the bodies of the dead settlers. Elven bodies, both male and female. They had fought, defending their home, but they were too few.

"We are too late. We took too long to get here," Caladir moaned, tears streaming from his eyes. Glorfindel just nodded.

The warriors dismounted, and the elves started reverently gathering the bodies of their fallen kin. Orc remains were thrown into the still smoldering fires. Glorfindel sent scouts out to search for traces of the Orcs. He and Caladir walked the small village looking for any sign that would tell them why they had been called to this place. They could not believe they had been sent here for only this.

It was at the very end of the village when Glorfindel spotted something untouched by the flames. It was a small stuffed animal, a bear, something an elfling would have. "There were no elfling bodies among the dead, Caladir, but there was at least one elfling here. Where are they?"

"Orcs would not care about elflings. If they were here, they would have killed them like their parents." Caladir shook his head. "I do not know, Glorfindel."

One of the scouts approached them at a run. "We have located the Orcs, my Lord. There are only about fifty or so of them, over that rise." The scout pointed out the direction.

Glorfindel shoved the small stuffed animal under his tunic. "Let us go," he said with quiet anger.

The patrol easily and quickly eliminated the Orcs. There was no sign of any elflings. Returning to the burnt out village, the elves erected pyres for the dead villagers, then reverently stood as they burned, singing the souls of the fallen to the halls of Mandos.

Dusk fell and the elves rested, but Glorfindel and Caladir still pondered the question of the elfling, or elflings. "Think like a parent, Caladir. If you were here, and had an elfling, what would you do?"

"My Lord?" A warrior known for his own large family of elflings approached. "I have been thinking. If I lived here, with my family, outside of the protection of a city, and too far to go for help, I would have a plan in case of attack." 

Glorfindel nodded. "What sort of plan?"

"Well, the first thing would be some sort of signal to the children. A signal that when they heard it, they were to run and hide themselves. You found that toy bear at the edge of the village. Maybe the children were running to where they were told to, and it was dropped."

Glorfindel nodded. "But where would you send them? There is no shelter here except for the trees. It is too open." He thought for a moment. "Do you remember those caves we passed late yesterday?" 

The warrior nodded. "Aye, my Lord. Those would be just the place. If the children could get away unseen, they would be safe there. They are far enough away, but close enough to walk - or run - to."

Orders were quickly passed. They would leave at first light, as it was now too dark to start out. Glorfindel and Caladir paced the rest of the night away, anxiously awaiting the dawn. Finally unable to wait any longer, they woke the others, mounted their horses and set out just before first light. 

Dawn was just breaking as they reached the caves. Glorfindel held up his hand for silence, and the patrol stopped. The elves listened intently for any sound.

"Caladir, do you hear that?" Glorfindel whispered.

Caladir nodded, and pointed just south and above of where they were. The two elves dismounted, and silently began their ascent to the top caves. The area was treacherous, a mountainside dotted with hollows and caves, shaped by some unknown source. The sound started up again, and Glorfindel and Caladir grinned at each other. It was the cry of a tiny elfling.

Glorfindel pointed to the entrance the sound came from. "Careful, we do not want to scare them." The two elves carefully made their way along a ledge to the cave entrance and peered inside. A candle was quickly snuffed out, too soon for them to see anything. But they could be seen clearly, outlined against the entrance. Screams joined the baby's wails, as they heard shuffling from inside. 

"It is all right, little ones, you are safe now," Glorfindel spoke quietly. "We are elves. We have been looking for you. We are here to help you." 

The candle was relit. Glorfindel and Caladir looked upon the huddled group of elflings. A boy of about twenty with shining golden hair held a small baby in his lap. On one side were two little girls about five years old, huddled together grasping the boy's arm, their dark hair half covering their faces. On his other side, a slightly older girl with auburn hair and green eyes peered at them, terrified, as the boy sheltered her in his other arm.

"It is all right now," Glorfindel repeated. "You are safe now. We will take care of you." The two grown elves slowly moved into the cave. "My name is Glorfindel, and this is Caladir. We are from Imladris, and we have been looking for you."

"Im..l.l.adris?" the boy stuttered. " Ada told me if anything happened, to try to get to Imladris." 

Glorfindel nodded. "Little ones, do you know what happened in your village?"

Four little heads nodded. "We..we..saw. Orcs...they killed our parents." The boy bravely bit on his lip as the little girls burst into tears. 

Caladir gathered the two little dark haired elflings into his arms, as Glorfindel wrapped his arms around the other three. 

"Oh, little ones, I am so sorry. I am so sorry." Glorfindel held onto the elflings and rocked them gently.

The little elflings in Caladir's arms looked up at him with teary eyes, and he saw for the first time they were twins. His heart broke at their grief. "We will take care of you now, little ones," he whispered as he kissed the top of their heads. 

"Are you all one family?" Glorfindel finally asked. 

The boy shook his head. "Faelion is my little brother," he said, indicating the little golden-headed baby he held in his lap, then nodded to the little auburn haired elfling. "Amdiriel is my sister. She was my cousin. Her parents were killed two years ago and my ada and nana adopted her." He nodded to the two little elflings Caladir held. "Calariel and Glawen are our neighbors." The boy stifled a sob. "I am Gailion."

"You are very brave, Gailion," Glorfindel said softly. Your ada and nana would be very proud of you for taking care of the others and keeping them safe." He stroked the boy's hair, so like his own. "Are you all of the elflings? Were there any more?"

Gailion nodded. "Two more - a brother and sister. We...we got separated. I do not know what happened to them." The elfling finally broke down and sobbed into Glorfindel's shoulder.

"We will find them, little one, we will find them," Glorfindel whispered, stroking the boy's back, as he continued to cradle the quiet little Amdiriel in his other arm. His heart broke for her, losing two sets of parents in two years, and he softly kissed her brow, and then her brother's. 

A warrior entered the cave and stood at the entrance. "Glorfindel, Caladir? We thought you might need some help."

Glorfindel nodded. "Gailion, what are the names of the other two elflings?" 

"Lainon and Laerien," the boy hiccupped, his tears finally stopping. 

"Tell the others there are two more elflings to find - a girl and a boy, Lainon and Laerien. Then have two or three come and help carry the children down." Glorfindel looked down at Gailion. "How old are they, little one?" 

"Lainon is twenty, like me, and Laerien is ten." 

The warrior nodded and left. In a few moments, they heard elves calling for the two elflings, telling them it was safe to come out. More guards appeared at the cave entrance to help carry the elflings. 

"Come, little ones, let us get you to your new home."

The two little elflings in Caladir's arms looked up at him, and he smiled down at them. "Are you going to be our new ada now?" one of the girls whispered. 

Caladir's heart melted, and tears formed in his eyes. "Would you like me to be your ada?" The two little elflings nodded. 

"Then I will be," he said softly. "I will be your new ada." Caladir held the little girls tighter. He couldn't wait for Gurvelon to see their new daughters. Together, they would help these two precious elflings start a new life. 

"Glorfindel, who is going to be our new ada?" Gailion asked shakily. Amdiriel reached a hand up and touched Glorfindel's face, looking at him with those striking green eyes. 

Glorfindel's heart stirred in his chest. This was what they had been sent for. He felt it in his heart and his soul. He knew Erestor would agree. "I will," he answered. "Will you let me be your new ada?" The two older children nodded. He smiled down at them, and said, "Then let us go home."

They were all just leaving the cave when one of the guards shouted up to them. "We found them! We have the other two elflings safe!"

Glorfindel smiled at Gailion, and took the baby Faelion into his arms. It would be hard for the children to overcome what they had been through, but they would have his love and Erestor's. They would help them through this. They would be a family. 

*****

The elflings names:  
Gailion - Bright son  
Faelion - Gleaming brilliance, or Brilliant son  
Amdiriel - Daughter of hope  
Calariel - Maiden or daughter of the lamp  
Glawen - Radiance - Radiant maiden  
Lainon - Free male  
Laerien - Maiden of summer 

*****


	2. Chapter 2

The elflings were half starved, the baby was soaked and crying, and all of them were filthy. Two or three of the guards with elflings of their own had latched onto Lainon and Laerien, Glorfindel noticed, thankfully. Caladir and he had their hands full at the moment with their own little ones. He would make sure those two had a new family to love and care for them as well.

Elves gathered food and water for the little ones, and Glorfindel decided his first order of business had to be changing the soaking baby. Thank goodness he had lots of experience helping to raise Elladan and Elrohir, and he was confident he could manage without embarrassing himself in front of his men. He found a soft blanket in his pack, and tore it into large squares to use for diapers. He laid another blanket on the ground, placed Faelion on it, and removed the baby's sodden diaper and clothes, all the while softly talking and making funny faces at the beautiful little elfling. Taking his water flask, he wet one of his makeshift diapers and cleaned the baby's face and body as well as he could, given their circumstances. Little hands grabbed at his golden hair as the baby focused his bright blue eyes on Glorfindel and cooed up at him. 

Glorfindel was just about to put one of the clean diapers on the baby when a stream of warm pee hit him square in the face. Damn, why hadn't he remembered little boy elflings liked to do that? He reached for the cleaning cloth he had used and quickly laid it over the baby's middle, as guards started laughing all around him. 

"Forgot about that one, did you Glorfindel?"

"He got you a good one! Won't be the last time."

Glorfindel grinned up at the guards holding Gailion and Amdiriel. The other elflings were grinning at their little brother and new ada, as they munched on dried fruit. Well, if it made the older elflings smile, it was worth the embarrassment. 

"You got your new ada good, didn't you little one?" He gently tickled the baby's stomach as Faelion giggled and cooed, then grabbed a dry diaper and wiped off his face. Putting a dry diaper on the baby, he said, "Now, how are we going to feed you, my little one? You must be hungry, and we do not have any milk. What do you think about lembas soaked in warm water, hmm? Would you like that?"

"Glorfindel, look - there," one of the guards called. Glorfindel looked up and saw one his younger guards, obviously an enterprising one, returning to the camp. In his hand he held a rope, the other end of which was tied around the neck of a large mountain goat. Trailing along behind was her small offspring.

"Look what I found, my Lord," the young guard called. "Milk for the baby! I just explained to her that we had need of her services, and she came along."

Glorfindel grinned. "I hope you know how to milk her."

The young guard just grinned, found a cup, then sat down and expertly began to milk the goat. A leather glove with a small hole cut in the little finger provided an acceptable substitute for a bottle, and the baby was soon suckling happily, cradled on Glorfindel's lap. 

The guard continued to milk the goat. When the elf finally had a cup of milk for each of the other elflings, he thanked the animal, and brought her kid to suckle. He stroked the she-goat's head and talked to her about what a lovely life she and her kid would have in Imladris. 

Faelion finished his milk and stared, drowsy and sated, up at Glorfindel. "Do not forget to burp him, my Lord," the young guard said quietly. Glorfindel placed the baby over his shoulder and rubbed and patted his back until the little elfling let out a loud burp. The young guard grinned. "He must have liked his milk."

Glorfindel smiled and laid the sleepy infant down on the blanket. "Thanks to you and your new friend. Will you watch him for me while I see to the others?" The guard smiled and nodded as Glorfindel rose to take care of his other two new elflings.

"Come on you two, let us see if we can get you cleaned up." Glorfindel took Gailion and Amdiriel from the two guards who were holding them, one in each arm. They had located a small stream, and he headed there to give them a bath. A guard followed, carrying blankets and clean tunics for the elflings.

Caladir and several guards were already at the stream with the other elflings. Caladir was gently washing Calariel's hair. Glawen had already been washed and was wrapped in a blanket watching her sister and new ada. She sat in the lap of one of the guards as her hair was gently combed and braided.

Lainon and Laerien were being coddled and washed by other guards, who spoke to them softly and handled them gently. Glorfindel smiled at the scene. Elves loved all life, but little elflings were to be treasured and were especially loved. 

Glorfindel removed the children's filthy clothing, and set the elflings down gently into the shallow stream. Gailion sighed as he felt the gentle water ripple over his body. The silent Amdiriel just stared at Glorfindel with her piercing green eyes and held onto a lock of his hair with one hand, and his arm with the other. 

One of the guards came over to them with soap and noticed the hold Amdiriel had on Glorfindel. "Gailion, will you let me help you wash so your new ada can help your sister?" He smiled down at the boy, whose hair and eyes were a mirror of Glorfindel's. Gailion nodded, and the guard knelt in the water with Glorfindel. 

Glorfindel watched his new little daughter, his heart breaking again at the child's grief. So young to suffer such loss. He cupped the elfling's face in his hands. "You are so lovely, sweetheart. Such a beautiful elfling to be so sad," he whispered. "I promise I will not leave you, sweetheart. I will always be here for you. You will not lose me. I promise." A single tear ran down the elfling's face, and he caught it on his finger. He kissed her cheek, and held her tight, his eyes filling with tears. "You will not lose me, my little sweetheart."

Finally regaining his composure, he kissed the child again, and said, "Let us get you washed up so I can see how beautiful you really are." He gently washed her face, then smiled down into the green eyes. "Oh, my. You are even more beautiful then I thought you were." He reached for a cup and scooped up water, pouring it over her hair. Dirt ran off, and the true color of her long locks began to show through. He added soap, and gently massaged it through the hair, then rinsed the soap out. The dark auburn hair turned a shining, deep red, so dark it was almost brown, as ringlets gently curled around her face. "Oh, there is my beautiful little princess. You should have told me you were hiding under all that dirt. Oh, you are going to steal Erestor's heart away from me, my beautiful one," Glorfindel said.

"Who is Erestor?" Gailion asked, as the guard scrubbed his golden locks. 

"Well, my little ones, instead of having a nana and an ada like you had before, this time you will have two adas. Erestor is my husband. Caladir also has a husband, whose name is Gurvelon."

Gailion nodded. "There were two male elves in our village who were married to each other. They were really nice. I..I am going to miss them," he whispered. 

"I know you will, my sweet one." Glorfindel reached an arm around the elfling. "Never forget them, or your parents. Honor their sacrifice always, and keep them alive in your heart, little one. I promise you, Erestor and I will love you so much, that one day you will be able to think of them without sadness."

"Is Erestor nice, too?" 

"Oh, very nice." Glorfindel smiled at the elflings. "He is even nicer than me. Now, let us finish getting you washed and out of this water before you turn into prunes, and then I will tell you all about Imladris and Erestor. "

All of the elflings were finally washed and clothed in clean tunics, which comically hung around their ankles and covered their hands, sleeves dragging on the ground. The elves laughed at the sight, and then decided on a few needed alterations. The excess fabric was cut away, and pieces of rope held the garments around their waists. Clean hair was combed and dried in the sun, then elegantly braided, before six sleepy elflings were set down to sleep. 

Caladir rested his back against a tree, with two little heads lying on his lap. Stroking the soft hair, he closed his eyes and reached out with his mind to his husband. "Gurvelon, my love, we are returning. I have two wonderful surprises for you, my love. Two beautiful little surprises. We should be home in two days." He smiled at the words he heard in his mind. "Then hurry home to me, my darling warrior. Hurry home to me."

Glorfindel watched two of the guards holding Lainon and Laerien as the elflings fell asleep. He stretched out beside his own sleeping elflings, wrapping an arm over the three of them. Amdiriel was close against his chest. Gailion lay on the other side of her, with the infant between him and his sister. The older elfling had an arm protectively over his siblings. He suddenly remembered the little bear. He carefully pulled it out from his tunic, and watched as Amdiriel grabbed it from his hand. The little elfling whimpered in her sleep and held the bear close to her chest. 

Caladir smiled. "Guess you found whom that belongs to," he whispered. 

Glorfindel nodded. "Did you tell Gurvelon?" he whispered back.

Caladir shook his head. "I want to surprise him. Told him we would be home in two days."

Glorfindel grinned, and settled down comfortably against his elflings to rest and watch over their slumber.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Erestor," Gurvelon called. "Where are you?"

"Here, Velon, in Elrond's office."

The elf lords looked up as Gurvelon entered the office. "Have you heard from Caladir?" Elrond asked.

"Aye, my Lord. They are on their way home. They should be here in two days. He said he had a surprise for me, but did not say what it was."

*****


	3. Chapter 3

Glorfindel had managed to fashion a carrier of sorts for Faelion. It consisted of basically tying the babe comfortably to his chest, allowing him to keep his arms free. It was not the best arrangement when the little one was wet and needed his diaper changed, but it would do. It allowed Glorfindel to place Gailion and Amdiriel in front of him on the horse while he held onto them tightly. Afraid that they might not feel he really loved them, he didn't want to relinquish any one of his elflings to someone else just yet. 

Caladir held Calariel and Glawen in front of him as well. Glorfindel noticed the guards carrying Lainon and Laerien together, so the brother and sister would not be separated, although they changed whom the elflings rode with at each stop. It seemed like all of the guards wanted a chance to spend time with the little elflings, and mild teasing would occasionally break out over whose turn it was. The young guard with the goats carried the little kid over his horse in front of him, while the she-goat tagged dutifully along behind.

The journey back to Imladris was slow. What would have taken them less than a day on their own took them two days. They stopped for a long period of time at mid-day, allowing the elflings time for eating and rest, and made camp early at night. Glorfindel was continually thankful for the milk the goat provided, not only for the baby, but for the other elflings as well. A diet of lembas and dried fruit was not enough for growing elflings, who needed to recover from their shock. 

Making camp their first night on the way back home, Glorfindel sent some of the guards out to hunt, hoping they would find something to provide a hot meal for the elflings. They returned with several plump rabbits, which they carefully hid from the children and butchered. Others found wild onions and herbs, and soon a hot, flavorful stew was bubbling away. Small pieces of dried apple were added as well. 

Glorfindel held the quiet Amdiriel on his lap. He was concerned that the elfling had not yet spoken one word. She just stared at him, clinging to his arm or hair with one hand, and her little bear with the other. Glorfindel talked constantly to the elflings, telling them all about Erestor and Imladris. He told them how much fun they would have with the other elflings, and how everyone was going to love having them there. And always he told them he loved them, and how Erestor would love them, and how they would never leave them. Gailion attached himself to Glorfindel and seemed to be afraid if the warrior left his sight.

Caladir was having fewer problems with his little elflings. The twins were younger, and more adaptable to their new situation. The little elflings clung to their new ada, chattering at him as he held them. The big warrior was clearly besotted with his new daughters, and they already called him "ada". Glorfindel longed for the day he would hear that from Gailion and Amdiriel.

Lainon and Laerien began to question their guards about who would take care of them when they reached Imladris. Glorfindel knew in his heart which elves he would place them with, just as he knew how joyously they would be received. He quietly told the guards to tell them about Amarion and Diwen, and their son Saercaeron, who would be their new big brother. The guards grinned. It was well know how much Amarion and Diwen longed for more elflings, but Saercaeron's birth had been difficult, and Elrond had warned Diwen she must never become pregnant again, or risk her death.

The second day was just turning to dusk as they rode into Imladris. Erestor and Gurvelon rushed out of the house and down the steps, anxious to see their returning husbands. Elrond and most of the other elves from the house followed to greet the returning warriors.

"Erestor, look! Elflings!" Gurvelon cried. He had spotted Caladir at the head of the patrol with the two little girls and ran to them. When he reached Caladir, the warrior leaned down and said softly, "Come, meet your new daughters, my love." 

Gurvelon's face lit up with a huge smile. "Oh, Caladir...Oh, look at them. They are so beautiful." Tears rolled down his smiling face as he opened his arms and took the little elflings Caladir lowered down to him. "Oh...hello little ones."

The little elflings wrapped their arms around Gurvelon, to his delight. Their other new ada looked just like Caladir had described him. "Hello, Ada," Glawen shyly said. She nudged her sister. "Tell our other ada hello, Calariel," she whispered. 

"Hello, Ada." Calariel smiled at Gurvelon.

"Oh...little ones...Oh...Caladir...we have elflings." Gurvelon beamed up at his husband.

Erestor and Elrond were so distracted watching Gurvelon and the little elflings, they had not yet searched for Glorfindel. Then several of the guards were calling for Amarion and his family. "Amarion! Diwen! Come get your new son and daughter." "Saercaeron, come and see your little brother and sister." Erestor and Elrond watched with tears in their eyes as Amarion and Diwen reached for the elflings. They laughed as they watched the elflings nearly smothered in kisses. Saercaeron still had a crutch for his healing leg, but managed to join his family quickly enough, telling his ada and nana to quit smothering the elflings and let him see his little brother and sister. 

Erestor's eyes searched for Glorfindel and finally located him just coming through the gates. "Oh, Elrond, look...Glorfindel." He started slowly walking towards Glorfindel, staring at the elflings he held, as if in a trance. Reaching Asfaloth and his passengers, he placed a hand on the horses head and looked at Glorfindel, then at the elflings. 

Amdiriel held tightly to Glorfindel and stared wide-eyed at Erestor. Gailion turned to Glorfindel and asked, " Ada, is this our other new ada?" 

Glorfindel's heart overflowed when he heard Gailion call him " Ada". He looked at Erestor and said softly, "Aye, little one. This is your Ada Erestor."

Erestor's gaze was caught by piercing green eyes. He found himself smiling at the beautiful little enchantress, then at the older elfling with hair and eyes so much like his beloved's. "Hello, my beautiful little ones," he said softly. "Oh...I..I do not know which one of you to hug first...Oh, Glorfindel." 

Glorfindel smiled at his totally stunned husband, who could do nothing but stand there with a silly grin on his face. He thought Erestor looked adorable. He never thought he would see the day when Erestor was not in control or when he did not know what to do. "Why don't you take our beautiful Amdiriel, my love, and I will help Gailion down. Faelion is asleep, although he is quite wet and his diaper needs changing again." 

Erestor noticed the baby strapped to Glorfindel's chest for the first time. "Oh...a baby too. Oh Glorfindel, oh my," he whispered. Suddenly he laughed. And laughed. And laughed. And took his beautiful new daughter from Glorfindel and swing her up to his shoulder. He cradled her head with his hand and twirled around with her in his arms, laughing with joy. "Elrond!" he cried. "Come and see my new elflings!" He grabbed Gailion from Glorfindel and twirled around with both of the elflings, laughter and tears mingling on his happy face. 

Glorfindel grinned and joined in Erestor's laughter. He rubbed Faelion's back gently. "I am glad you are still asleep, little one. A baby probably should not see his new ada acting like a little elfling."

*****


	4. Chapter 4

Elrond sent servants hunting in the attics for his children's clothing from when they were elflings, diapers, stuffed animals, and of course a cradle and little beds. He sent each of the families to their rooms so the elflings could start acquainting themselves with their new parents, and quiet down after all the excitement. There would be time for more celebration later. 

He requested two of the more senior guards, Glaurion and Dolvelig, to come to his office and tell him what had lead to their finding the orphaned elflings. He didn't want to keep Glorfindel or Caladir away from their families just now. 

Sitting across from Elrond at his desk, the two guards told their Lord what had happened.  
"Thank the Valar you found them," Elrond said. "The little girls with Caladir seem to have adjusted better than the others, but Amdiriel worries me. I never heard her speak."

"No, my Lord, she has not," Glaurion answered. "This was the second time her parents were killed. She was Gailion's cousin. His parents adopted her when her birth parents were killed two years ago."

"Oh, sweet Elbereth," Elrond sighed. "The poor little one. She will be afraid that Glorfindel and Erestor will leave her, too."

The guards nodded. "Gailion seems to be really attaching himself to Glorfindel, and Amdiriel is afraid to let go of him." Dolvelig added. "Amarion's two I think will adapt well. Still, it will be hard on all of them. They cannot just see their parents killed and go on as if nothing happened."

Elrond nodded. "We will help them. And by the grace of the Valar may they soon forget that horror. Perhaps we should have a memorial for their parents every year. We do not want them to think that we don't want them to remember their birth parents."

"Glorfindel told Gailion to always honor and remember them. A memorial would be good for them, my Lord," Glaurion said. "Maybe you could even arrange for something sooner?"

"Perhaps in a few weeks after they settle in. I will speak to their new parents about it and see what they think." Elrond thanked the guards and dismissed them, then sat at his desk considering what he could do to help the elflings recover.

The servants returned laden down with everything they could find. Luckily the twins had gone through several sizes and variations of little beds, so there were enough. They would need to decide on what arrangements each family needed as far as living quarters, but there would be plenty of time for that later. Tonight the only important thing was getting the elflings settled in with their new families, bathed and fed, with a comfortable place to sleep.

Elrond had two of the little beds sent to each family, with the cradle added for Erestor and Glorfindel, then sorted through the rest of the items in his office, assisted by several excited, willing helpers. 

Melpomaen and Turidon found the baby bottles and diapers. They went to the kitchens to clean the bottles and fill a couple with warm milk, and grab some muffins and pastries for the older elflings, then delivered them to Erestor and Glorfindel. They hurried back to Elrond's office to find clothing for all three of Erestor and Glorfindel's elflings, and linens for the beds. A small stuffed horse for Faelion, a stuffed oliphant for Gailion, and an adorable little doll for Amdiriel completed their stash. They hurried back to Erestor and Glorfindel with their treasures to help with the elflings and make up their beds. 

Lindir and Taurfaeron gathered what Caladir and Gurvelon would need, along with two dolls for Calariel and Glawen, and hurried off. 

Elrond and two servants found clothing and linens for Amarion and Diwen's elflings, as well as a doll for Laerien and a stuffed pony for Lainon. The servants hurried off to deliver their bundles.

At this point, Elrond was rather glad they had spoiled the twins and Arwen, and there were so many clothes and dolls and stuffed animals. There was enough clothing to get by until larger wardrobes could be ordered for them, and they had even managed to come up with nightshirts for the elflings. The only thing they really needed was shoes, but those would have to be ordered from the shoemaker. He gathered some healing supplies in case he might need them, and set off to visit with each family to check on the elflings.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Erestor was giving Faelion a bubble bath. The baby splashed and giggled, making Erestor smile and chuckle. He tickled the baby, and was altogether having a wonderful time with his new little one. Glorfindel had managed to whisper what had happened to them, and told him about Amdiriel not talking and losing both sets of her parents. Erestor's warm heart broke for the little elfling's pain, and he looked forward to cuddling his new gorgeous little daughter. But a wet, less than clean baby came first. Glorfindel would stay with the others while he acquainted himself with his youngest son.

Glorfindel was showing Gailion and Amdiriel the kittens when Melpomaen and Turidon arrived to deliver the milk, diapers and pastries. They handed Glorfindel the items and dashed off again, telling him they'd be back with more things.

"Look, little ones, pastries!" He sat down next to the elflings and handed them the gooey rolls. 

"Thank you, Ada," Gailion said, taking the offered pastry. Glorfindel grinned. Gailion had called him "ada" twice!

Amdiriel gingerly reached for her pastry and nodded at Glorfindel, but did not say anything. Tinnu sat and watched the little elfling. Something was wrong with this one. He slowly walked over, and crawled onto her lap, then reached a paw up and touched her cheek.

Erestor had finished giving Faelion his bath, and stood in the doorway holding the baby wrapped in a fluffy towel and watched.

Amdiriel looked questioningly up at Glorfindel. "This is Tinnu, sweetheart. He is the kittens' ada." Glorfindel reached over and stroked Tinnu. "He likes you."

Holding her pastry in one hand, Amdiriel slowly reached the other hand to the cat, cautiously petting him. Glorfindel grinned. Who cared that Tinnu now had sticky sugar in his fur? Tinnu purred, then gave the little elfling's cheek a lick. Amdiriel giggled. Tinnu decided this one needed him the most, and curled up in her lap, purring. Amdiriel sighed, almost happy, and took a bite of her pastry. 

Erestor smiled, and walked into the room. "Is that a bottle of warm milk I see there, my love?" he asked.

"It is indeed, compliments of Mel and Tur, along with diapers." Glorfindel handed Erestor the bottle.

Erestor sat on the floor next to the others, cradled the infant in his arm and gave him the bottle. The baby sucked hungrily, cooing and waving his arms at Erestor. Erestor smiled down adoringly at his littlest son. With his big blue eyes and blond, curly locks, Faelion would be just as beautiful as his older brother. The two boys looked like they were Glorfindel's birth elflings. He sighed happily, and looked up at Glorfindel. "Thank you, my love."

Glorfindel knew Erestor wasn't thanking him for the baby's bottle; he was thanking him for bringing the elflings home to him. Glorfindel nodded, and mouthed, "I love you," to his husband. 

Erestor finished feeding the baby, expertly burped him, and laid him on the floor. The diapers were sitting next to Amdiriel. Smiling at the elfling, Erestor said softly, "Would you hand me a diaper for your little brother, sweetheart?" Amdiriel picked up a diaper and handed it to Erestor. "Thank you, sweetheart." Amdiriel nodded, then petted Tinnu again, spreading more sugary stickiness in his fur. Erestor and Glorfindel bit their lips to keep from laughing at the poor cat. 

Glorfindel grinned at the two older elflings, and put his finger to his lips. Erestor was about to find out something about Faelion. Erestor unwrapped the baby, lifted his little legs in one hand, and slid the diaper under him. And then it happened, right on queue. A warm stream of pee hit his chest. Glorfindel rolled on the floor laughing as Erestor quickly flipped the towel back over the baby. 

Gailion laughed and Amdiriel let out a small giggle. "He always does that, Ada. Every time you put a new diaper on him," Gailion said. 

Erestor's heart thumped when he heard Gailion call him "ada". "Oh, he does, does he? And you let me get it and didn't tell me before, huh?" He grabbed Gailion and tickled him madly. 

The elfling rolled on the floor, laughing hysterically with tears running out of his eyes.  
"No.. Ada...don't tickle me! Hahahaha. Adaaaa." Erestor finally had mercy on the elfling. He scooped him up in his arms, smothered his face with little kisses, and finally set him down. 

A knock sounded on the door before it opened. Mel and Tur dropped their bundles on the floor. "Clothes, linens, toys. Going to get your dinner. We'll be back." The door shut.

Glorfindel and Erestor laughed. Erestor resumed diapering the baby as Glorfindel reached for the bundles.

"Oh, presents! Come, my little elflings! Let's see what Mel and Tur brought us this time!" Glorfindel undid the bundles and sorted out the clothing. "Oh, Amdiriel look at the beautiful dress they brought for you, sweetheart!" He held up a beautiful emerald green velvet gown with gold lace trim, made for Arwen when she was small. "It will be beautiful on you with your lovely eyes. It will be perfect for you. Do you like it?"

Amdiriel nodded, and a small smile broke on her face. "Oh, look! More dresses. These are for you to wear during the day and play in." He held up three more practical dresses, but they were still lovely and beautifully decorated. There was a white one, embroidered with red flowers, a light blue one, decorated with silver thread, and a light green one with cream flowers sewn around the neckline. Amdiriel's large eyes grew even larger. She had never seen such beautiful dresses before. 

"Is there a nightshirt in there for this little one by chance, my love?" Erestor asked.

"Let's see. A nightshirt, a nightshirt. Ah...no, too big. This one's Gailion's, this one's Amdiriel's...oh...here we go! A little one for the littlest one." He passed the nightshirt to Erestor. 

Amdiriel reached for the nightshirt Glorfindel had identified as hers, and lovingly ran her hand over it. It was soft, and white, and warm, and beautifully embroidered. Little pearl buttons ran up the front. Erestor watched her, and directed Glorfindel's eyes to her with a small head motion. The two parents realized that the elflings had probably never had or seen such things before. Their life in the village would have been much simpler. The hard work required would not have left much time for making fine clothing or decorating them, although Amdiriel probably was already somewhat skilled with a needle. Little girl elflings were usually taught sewing before they reached her age of eight.

Glorfindel returned to sorting through the clothing. "Look Gailion, oh these will look good on you." He held up a deep blue pair of velvet leggings and a light blue silk tunic. "These are for dressing up. Let's see what else we have. Ah, here they are." He uncovered several pair of blue and brown leggings for everyday wear, and an equal number of blue and brown tunics. 

"They are very nice, Ada," Gailion said. 

"They belonged to Lord Elrond's sons when they were small, many years ago. You will meet them soon. They have been out on a patrol on our borders for a month, and it is almost time for them to come home. The dresses belonged to Lord Elrond's daughter, Arwen. She is away visiting her grandparents, the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien, but she will be home soon, too."

"We will thank them when they return, Ada." Gailion said. 

"They will be very happy to see you in them, little one. They will love having all of you here with us," Glorfindel said. "Now what else do we have here. Oh, good, some underwear for you all. Clothes for Faelion. Oh, look Erestor! Remember this?" Glorfindel held up a delicately embroidered baby's gown. 

Erestor smiles. "I do. Elrohir's. He always looked adorable in that. But may I say, I do believe our little Faelion will look even more adorable than he did?"

Glorfindel chuckled. "Indeed he will. I am surprised how well all these clothes held up over the centuries. They were stored well. Now, what else is here?" There were more clothes for Faelion and more diapers. Under the linens for the beds, he found the toys. "And what do I have here?" Smiling, he passed the small horse to Erestor for Faelion. Erestor held it in front of the baby, who instantly grabbed it and shoved a leg in his mouth. "Look, Gailion, a new friend for you." He handed the oliphant to Gailion. The elfling smiled and hugged it to his chest. With a great display, he held up the doll for Amdiriel. 

The little girl's mouth formed a perfect "O", and she held out her arms for the doll. She held it in her arms and stroked the doll's hair, looking down at it. A tear rolled down her face, and she whispered, "I'll never leave you. I won't." 

Tears rolled down Erestor's face as his heart broke again, and he pulled the little elfling onto his lap, cat, doll and all. He held her tightly and rubbed his cheek against her soft hair. "I'll never leave you. I won't. Oh, my little sweetheart. I'll never leave you." 

*****


	5. Chapter 5

Erestor gently rocked Amdiriel in his arms. "I'll never leave you, sweetheart, I won't," he whispered, again and again. 

Glorfindel pulled Gailion in his arms for a cuddle, partly to keep himself from sobbing. Amdiriel had finally spoken, and it broke their hearts to hear her grief. Erestor with his big heart would be so good for her. 

Mel and Tur knocked and entered the room with their dinner. Erestor finally lifted his head and spoke to Amdiriel. "Are you hungry, my little one?" The elfling nodded. "Let us go and see what our friends brought us, then. Tinnu, my friend, you will have to get off of Amdiriel's lap now." The cat rose, stretched, and gave Amdiriel's cheek another lick, making the elfling giggle. Then he strolled back to his basket to clear the sticky sugar off of his fur. Elflings!

Melpomaen and Turidon set the trays with their dinner on the table then found the linens they had brought earlier and took them into the bedroom to make up the elflings beds. It was pretty obvious they had walked in on a private moment. 

Erestor and Glorfindel carried their elflings to the table. The cooks had outdone themselves, and the trays were laden with fresh bread, a steaming meat dish of some sort, grilled vegetables, cheeses, several kinds of fruit, and sweets for desert. There was wine for the older elves and milk for the elflings. 

"Oh, yummy." Glorfindel said. "Are you hungry too, little one?" Gailion nodded. They added some pillows for height on two of the chairs, and set the little elflings in their chairs. Erestor made a plate for Amdiriel, while Glorfindel took care of Gailion. 

Erestor set the plate in front of Amdiriel. "Here you are, sweetheart." Erestor poured her a glass of milk and set it in front of her. The little elfling laid her doll next to the plate on the table and picked up her fork, then looked up at Erestor. Erestor nodded to her. "Eat, little one. I am not going anywhere." 

Melpomaen poked his head around the door. "The beds are all made up, Erestor. Um....we were wondering," he pointed to the baby, still happily chewing on his horse’s leg on the floor. Erestor smiled and nodded, and Mel picked up the baby and carried him into the bedroom. A few moments later they heard sounds of giggling, cooing and silly elves talking baby talk coming from the room. Erestor chuckled, grateful that his friends were looking after the baby so they could concentrate on the older elflings.

Amdiriel was still not eating. Gailion was happily digging into his plate, and said, "Eat Amdiriel, it is really good." 

Erestor moved his chair around next to her and sat, taking his own plate from Glorfindel. "Thank you, my love." He began to eat and watched out of the corner of his eye. Amdiriel began to eat when he did. "Mmmm....this is good," he said between bites. "Do you like it, little one?" Amdiriel nodded, and continued eating. She had obviously been hungry. Erestor beamed at Glorfindel. 

After dinner, Erestor and Glorfindel thanked Melpomaen and Turidon, and invited them to come back and baby sit any time they wanted. It was obvious they were very taken with Faelion and had enjoyed watching him. 

Glorfindel first introduced Melpomaen to Amdiriel. Mel knelt down in front of the elfling so he wouldn't tower over her. "I am so very glad to meet you Amdiriel. And I am so glad you are here. I am a very old and good friend of your new adas. Will you let me be your friend, too?" Amdiriel decided she liked this elf. He was nice, and he and the other elf had brought her the doll. She shyly nodded her head. "Oh, good. Will you let me give you a hug?" Another nod. Melpomaen carefully enfolded the little elfling in his arms and kissed the top of her head. Then he tickled her behind her ear, and she giggled. "Would you like to meet my husband?" Another nod. He stood up, picking up the elfling and carrying her over to Turidon. "This is my husband, Turidon. But you can call him Tur. And you can call me Mel. He is a warrior, and he is very, very old." 

Amdiriel stared wide-eyed at the big elf. He was as big as Glorfindel. And then Turidon smiled and held out his arms to her. She nodded to Mel and allowed the big elf to take her and hold her. "Hello, beautiful one. I am very happy to meet you." Tur smiled at her, and she shyly smiled back before holding her arms out to Erestor. 

Erestor couldn't be happier. Amdiriel had actually asked him to take her. He held her as they watched Gailion be subjected to the same treatment. 

"We will leave you all alone now. Just send someone for us if you need anything, all right?" Turidon said, as he and Mel gathered the dinner trays to return to the kitchen. "We will just leave the extra fruit and sweets here in case the little ones get hungry later. Good night, everyone."

Erestor and Glorfindel thanked them again before they left. "What good friends we have," Glorfindel said.

"Aye, and we are not the only ones," Erestor said. "Mel told me Lindir and Taurfaeron are helping Caladir and Gurvelon, and two of Amarion's friends are helping him and Diwen."

"Is everyone so nice here, Ada?" Gailion asked Glorfindel.

"Aye, little one. Everyone in Imladris is. We all help each other whenever someone needs help," Glorfindel answered.

Gailion nodded. "We did, too. In the village, I mean."

"It is what elves do, sweetheart. It is how we are," Erestor said. "Now, how would you two like to get a bubble bath and then get into your nice soft nightshirts instead of these tunics the guards fashioned for you?" 

"What is a bubble bath, Ada?" the inquisitive Gailion asked.

"Well, it is a nice hot bath in a big bathtub with soap that makes lots of nice big bubbles. How did you bathe in the village, little one?" Erestor asked.

"In the river. When it was cold and snowy outside Ada would bring in a big barrel half and fill it with water for us in front of the fire. I liked that."

"Well, let me show you what we have in here. You will really like it then." Erestor replied.

A few minutes later, the two elflings were sitting in a hot bubble bath, giggling happily as their adas washed them. 

At a knock at the door, Glorfindel called, "Enter." 

"Erestor? Glorfindel? Where are you?" Elrond called. 

"In the bathroom."

Elrond walked to the bathroom and stood in the doorway looking at the happy scene. "I just wanted to check how everyone is doing." He was pleased to see Amdiriel looking happier.

"As you can see, my Lord, we like bubble baths." Erestor said. "Oh, Elrond, would you mind just checking if the baby is all right? He is in his cradle."

Elrond walked to the cradle and found the baby soundly sleeping, a soggy horse's leg lying on his chin. He grinned, remembering his own sons at that age.

"He is just fine, Erestor. Sound asleep. I forgot you might like to have a rocking chair for him. I will have someone bring one up. Anything else you need?"

"No, thank you, Elrond. Thank you for everything," Erestor said.

Elrond nodded and smiled. "Goodnight then. I will see you in the morning." He winked at the elflings and left.

A few minutes later, the rocking chair arrived and was placed in the bedroom. 

Erestor and Glorfindel finally managed to coax the elflings out of the bathtub. Bath time was never going to be an issue with them, it seemed. They dried the elflings with large fluffy towels, put on their nightshirts and set them in front of the fire to dry their hair. By now it was evident that Erestor was going to be Amdiriel's primary caregiver, and Glorfindel would be Gailion's - at least for a while, until the elflings felt more secure. 

Amdiriel sat on Erestor's lap as he gently combed through her hair. "Such beautiful hair you have, my lovely one. You are as beautiful as a princess." He leaned around and planted a loud kiss on her cheek. "I love you, sweetheart." 

In a little while, their hair was dry. Glorfindel picked up a sleepy Gailion and sat on the elfling's new little bed, his back against the wall, and held his oldest son, humming a soft song.

Erestor picked up Amdiriel and sat in the rocking chair with her, cuddling and rocking her. Amdiriel touched his face with a small hand, exploring it. "Will you love me and stay with me forever?" she whispered.

"Forever, my darling. I will love you forever, and I will stay with you forever," Erestor whispered.

"My Ada. I love you, Ada." Amdiriel snuggled into Erestor's chest holding him tight, and so she didn't see the tears of joy streaming down her Ada's face.

Erestor wondered how it was possible for him to have fallen so in love with his new elflings so fast, or them with him. Knowing there really wasn't an answer, he silently thanked the Valar for the grace they had received.

~~~~  
Varda smiled and bowed her head to her spouse. "Thank you, husband."

"Did I not tell you I would see to it that they loved each other and ease the elflings' memories, beloved? Had you so little faith in me?" Manwë asked.

"Never, my Lord. Never."

*****


	6. Chapter 6

A while later, the elflings were all sound asleep in their beds. Erestor and Glorfindel stood with their arms wrapped around each other, contentedly looking down at them.

"Bath or sitting room," Erestor whispered. 

"Bath. I am filthy." 

Erestor grabbed nightshirts out of their wardrobe, and they quietly moved into the bathroom, carefully closing the door behind them. They would have to keep quiet. That would be a change. Erestor opened the taps to fill the bathtub, and glanced at the bath oils. Lavender, nice soothing lavender would be nice. He added the oil to the water, and then helped Glorfindel undress. Time to take care of a husband. Yum.

Glorfindel sat at the end of the bath, head laid back and eyes closed, unwinding from five days of riding, a minor Orc battle, finding the village, the elflings and all the rest.

Erestor removed his robes, leggings, and undershirt, letting them drop haphazardly to the floor. Entering the bathtub, he seated himself on Glorfindel's lap, facing him and wrapping his legs around his lover's waist. "Hello, my love," he whispered. Welcome home." He kissed Glorfindel's closed eyes, and then the tip of his nose, before capturing his mouth in a kiss that left them both breathless. 

Glorfindel wrapped his arms around Erestor and whispered in his ear, "Have I told you yet today how much I love you." Erestor's ear was licked and gently nipped. 

"Glorfindel, my dear husband, if you do not take me this minute, you will wish you were back with the Balrog," Erestor whispered, as he gently nibbled on Glorfindel's neck. Dear Valar, how he loved this elf. Glorfindel was the other half of his soul. 

Glorfindel took a sharp breath. "And just how would you like to be taken, my lusty sweet one," he whispered. One of Erestor's nipples was captured in a hot mouth and suckled.

Erestor groaned as silently as he could. Reaching for a vial of the thick, waterproof oil they had discovered, he poured it over his fingers, reached behind himself and quickly thrust two fingers inside, rapidly preparing himself. He removed his fingers, poured more oil over them, then reached in front and covered Glorfindel's engorged member with the oil. Covering Glorfindel's mouth with his own to smother his moans, he rose up, and impaled himself on the hard cock in one swift movement. 

Glorfindel's tongue thrust in his mouth as he raised himself up again and thrust back down. Glorfindel's hands cupped his buttocks, helping him move up and down on the thick member. Mouths parted briefly for a breath, then attached again. Again and again he impaled himself forcing Glorfindel's cock against his prostate. The air filled with the familiar electric sizzle, the physical manifestation of their bond, as the lovers rocked silently against each other.

'Oh, Erestor, oh baby, I love you.' The words rolled through Erestor's mind. Their lips never parted. 

'What....was that....Oh Glorfindel....I heard you, I heard you....in my mind.'

'I hear you too, baby....I hear you.'

'Oh, my love....it's wonderful, so wonderful....Oh, I love you....Oh, you feel so good.'

'Oh..baby....I love you....I love you, my Erestor.' Glorfindel thrust his hips up and wrapped a hand around Erestor's hard cock between them, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Erestor whimpered softly. 'Oh, I love it when you do that.'

Lips finally drew apart for breath, and Erestor rested his brow on Glorfindel's, lost in his oneness with his husband. He was no longer even able to raise himself up, he just felt, and felt, and listened to Glorfindel's sweet words in his mind. 

Glorfindel could feel Erestor was close, and he covered his mouth with his own. 'Come for me, my sweet one.'

Erestor's wail as he came was stifled by Glorfindel's mouth. Glorfindel pressed their lips tighter together and screamed, 'Erestor!' in his mind as he thrust once more and filled his husband with his essence and love. The two elves collapsed, panting against each other, waiting for the electric sizzle to leave their bodies.

'Oh, I am so happy, my love. I love you, my darling Glorfindel. You have brought me such joy this day.'

'I love you, my sweet Erestor.' Glorfindel sighed contentedly. 'Your joy is mine, my love.'

Finally, after long minutes had passed, they roused themselves, changed the bath water, and actually bathed. They donned their never-before-used nightshirts, and lay in front of the fire, draped across each other, waiting for their hair to dry, then crawled into their bed together. 

"Erestor, I do not think I like these robes between us," Glorfindel whispered. 

"Neither do I," Erestor whispered back. He rolled over to face Glorfindel, and set about unbuttoning their nightshirts from top to bottom. "Good thing these silly things open all the way down." Then opening them wide, he curled himself against Glorfindel. "We just have to remember to hold them closed if we have to get up for the little ones."

"Hmmm....so much better, my clever little love," Glorfindel whispered. Then he gave Erestor a sweet, gentle kiss, and they joined their elflings in reverie, arms securely wound around each other.

*****


	7. Chapter 7

It was the middle of the night when Erestor felt a tug on his sleeve. He woke abruptly, and turned his head around to find a disheveled elfling kneeling on the bed next to him, holding her doll in her arms. He quickly unwrapped himself from Glorfindel and buttoned several buttons down the middle of his nightshirt, then rolled over.

"What is it, little one?" he whispered, gently smoothing Amdiriel's hair off her face. 

"Scared, Ada," the elfling whimpered. 

Erestor wrapped his arms around the little elfling and gently pulled her close, holding her next to him. Her little body seemed cold to him, so he pulled the bedcovers over her as he whispered, "What are you afraid of, sweetheart? Nothing bad will happen to you here, I promise."

"Don't want the Orcs to get you, Ada,"

Glorfindel had woken and quickly buttoned his nightshirt, then got up and moved around the bed to lie on the other side of his little daughter. 

"No Orcs will come here, sweetheart. Your Ada Glorfindel makes sure nothing bad ever will. There are lots and lots of guards outside, all around Imladris, so nothing bad will ever get to us," Erestor said softly as he rubbed her back. 

"At night, too?" Frightened green eyes stared into brown.

"Especially at night, my little one," Glorfindel said. He wrapped an arm securely over the elfling and Erestor. "All day and all night we make sure Imladris is guarded with lots of elves."

Amdiriel turned her head to Glorfindel. "No wargs?"

"No wargs," Glorfindel said. "Both your Ada Erestor and I are very strong warriors and we will always keep you safe, sweetheart."

"And your Ada Glorfindel is the strongest elf warrior that ever lived," Erestor said. "Evil things like Orcs and Wargs run away from him."

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry I could not find your village in time to save your parents," Glorfindel whispered as he gave Amdiriel a soft kiss on her brow.

Amdiriel nodded. "Stay here?" she asked, looking at Erestor.

"Of course you can, sweetheart." Erestor stroked her hair, then kissed a soft little cheek. "Can you go back to sleep now?" 

Amdiriel nodded and curled up next to Erestor. "I love you, Ada. Ada Glor keeps us safe?"

"Yes, sweetheart, he keeps us safe. I love you, my little one."

Glorfindel looked at Erestor, and mouthed, "Ada Glor?"

Erestor grinned.

"G'night Ada. G'night Ada Glor," Amdiriel said, muffled in Erestor's chest.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Glorfindel whispered.

"I love you, Ada Glor."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Glorfindel beamed at Erestor.

`I love you too, Ada Glor.' Erestor's words echoed in Glorfindel's mind, and he leaned over and kissed his sweet little spouse.

`I love you too, Ada Erestor.' Erestor smiled.

" Ada, can I come too?" Gailion said from across the room. 

Glorfindel grinned. "Of course you can, little one. Come." He moved over so the elfling could squeeze in between him and his sister. "Were you scared too, sweetling?"

"Maybe just a little. Are you really a great warrior, Ada?" Gailion whispered.

"Aye, as is your Ada Erestor."

"The Orcs...the ones at the village. They will not come here?"

"No, little one. We killed them all before we found you," Glorfindel answered.

"Good. Goodnight Ada." The little elfling snuggled against Glorfindel. "I love you, Ada."

"I love you, little one. Goodnight." Glorfindel kissed the elfling's head.

"Good night Ada Restor."

"Good night, my sweet son," Erestor whispered.

"I love you, Ada Restor."

"I love you too, sweetling."

` Ada Restor? I wonder where that came from.' Erestor was amazed this was so easy to speak to Glorfindel this way. It was almost as if all he had to think of speaking the words to Glorfindel, and it was done.

`Must be the same place that Ada Glor came from, my love.'

`Good night, my darling husband.' Erestor silently said.

`Good night, my sweet one.' Glorfindel answered.

Erestor snuggled down against Amdiriel and wrapped his arm around both elflings. He felt Glorfindel's arm wrap around all of them, and smiled. This was nice, he thought. All they needed was Faelion, who thankfully was still sound asleep in his cradle.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
In the quarters next to Erestor and Glorfindel resided the head of the servants, Amarion, along with his healer wife, their son Saercaeron, and their two new little elflings. Saercaeron had his own room, small, but separated from his parent's room by the bathroom. Happily, the three elflings had forsaken the new beds, which had been placed there for the smallest elflings. All three were piled together in Saercaeron's bed. The little elflings slept well with the protection of their "big" brother.

Next to Amarion's quarters dwelt Caladir and Gurvelon, along with youngest elflings after Faelion, tiny Calariel and Glawen. The little girls had not been asleep in their beds for more than five minutes when they awoke screaming in terror. Caladir and Gurvelon rushed out of the sitting room, where they were just beginning to finally enjoy their happy reunion, into the bedroom. Their little ones would obviously not be able to sleep without their nearness, so forgoing their own pleasure, they comforted their new daughters and brought them into their own bed with them. 

*****


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning, Erestor and Glorfindel woke to the sounds of a baby crying. Faelion was wet and he was hungry. Erestor was closer to the cradle and made it to the baby first. 

"Shh, sweetling, Ada has you. Oh, my, you are thoroughly soaked. Ada will fix that while Ada Glor goes and gets your milk for us, aye, he will!" Erestor laid the baby back in his cradle to change the diaper, remembering to strategically cover him after he had removed the sopping diaper. Glorfindel threw on a robe and dashed to the kitchens with two empty bottles.

Erestor cooed at the baby and tickled his feet to try and stop the infant's wails, all to no avail. Finally dry and freshly diapered, he picked up the baby and offered him a finger to suckle on. It didn't work. The baby still sobbed.

Amdiriel ran to the cradle and retrieved the elfling's little horse, and held it up to Erestor. "Give him the horsey, Ada."

Erestor took the horse and showed it to Faelion. The elfling grabbed it and immediately stuck a leg in his mouth and quieted. Erestor wiped the baby's tears away, and looked down at Amdiriel. "Thank you, sweetheart. That was very smart of you to think of the horse." Erestor sat down in the rocking chair with the baby, then made room on his lap for Amdiriel. 

Glorfindel returned to the room with Faelion's bottles to find Erestor rocking their two youngest elflings on his lap, while Gailion sat at their feet, his arms on Erestor's lap.

"Oh, what a lovely picture. What a beautiful family I have," he said quietly. He took the baby from Erestor to feed. 

Erestor lifted Gailion onto his lap. They sat watching Ada Glor feed Faelion while they rocked together for long minutes, until a servant arrived with breakfast for the rest of the family.

"Are you hungry, my little ones?" Erestor asked. Two little heads nodded. "Shall we be very lazy and eat breakfast before we get dressed?" Nods again. "Come then." He wrapped an arm around each elfling and carried them to the table, sitting them down in their chairs. Glorfindel sat in his chair with the baby. 

Erestor poured milk for the older children and tea for Glorfindel and himself, then arranged muffins, eggs and fruit on the children's plates. "What else would you like, sweetlings? Maybe jam on your muffins?"

The two elflings looked at each other, then back at Erestor, then smiled and nodded.

" Ada Restor?" Gailion said. "We do not have porridge for breakfast?"

"Not this morning. Would you like some?"

"Oh, no Ada. We do not like porridge," Amdiriel said. "We like this better."

"Oh, good," Erestor said, handing each elfling their muffin and jam. "Do not forget to eat your eggs and fruit too, all right?"

"We will, Ada," Amdiriel said.

Erestor winked at Glorfindel. 'They must have only gotten porridge for breakfast before.'

'Aye, looks that way, my love,' Glorfindel silently said.

After breakfast, Erestor washed and dressed Amdiriel. He chose her light green gown with the cream flowers around the neckline. It fit her perfectly. He combed her hair, leaving it free with its soft curls around her face. "You look enchanting, sweetheart. A perfect little princess. Would you like to visit with the kittens now, while I take care of your little brother?" Amdiriel nodded. Erestor moved the cat's basket into the bedroom so she wouldn't be alone. 

Glorfindel had been taking care of Gailion, and he was soon clean and dressed in his new leggings and tunic. He had chosen a pair of dark blue leggings with a light blue tunic. Glorfindel braided the elfling’s hair to match his own, and fastened the braids with one of his gold hairclips bearing the symbol of the House of the Golden Flower. Gailion moved his hand to the back of his head and touched the clip, smiling. Glorfindel then found a lovely pale blue gown for Faelion. "Will you sit with your sister and the kittens while I go and help your Ada Restor, little one?"

"Yes, Ada," Gailion answered.

Erestor had finished bathing the baby, and was putting a fresh diaper on him. Faelion's soft blond hair curled around his little head and his blue eyes were watching everything. The happy baby gurgled and cooed at Erestor, and little hands grabbed strands of dark hair, bringing it to his mouth. 

"I know your Ada Restor is good enough to eat, little one," Glorfindel said, as he unwound the baby's fingers from Erestor's hair, "but we really should leave him some hair or he will look funny."

Erestor smirked and kissed Glorfindel soundly. "Want to dress him while I change, sweetheart?" Erestor looked down at his wet nightshirt. "I think I got a bath, too, but I forgot to undress first."

Glorfindel chuckled and took the baby. "Come on, sweet one. I have the perfect little gown for you and your blue eyes."

Erestor dressed in dark green robes, lined with a light green. "They need shoes, my love. We cannot have them running around in bare feet and getting hurt."

"I will go to the market today and see if there are any house shoes available, and order sturdier shoes for outside for them," Glorfindel answered. House shoes were softer and did not require a perfect fit like outside shoes or boots did.

"I believe we are ready to go visiting and check on your friends, little ones," Erestor said to the children.

"We are going visiting?" Gailion asked.

"Aye, we thought you would like to see your friends this morning," Glorfindel said.

"Oh, yes, Ada. We would like that," Gailion answered.

Glorfindel carried Faelion in one arm and held Gailion's hand. "My blue and golden elves," Erestor said.

"Aye, and my green and dark elves," Glorfindel answered as Erestor picked up Amdiriel. "I think we all look perfectly......perfect to go calling." Glorfindel grinned. The children carried their horse, oliphant and doll with them. 

The family left the room, closely followed by Tinnu and Glirien. "Look, Ada. The kitties are going visiting with us!" Amdiriel said. 

"Aye, they are. They must want to visit your friends, too," Erestor said.

Entering the hall, they walked all the way to the next door and knocked. Amarion greeted them and invited them in. 

"Down, Ada, please," Amdiriel said. When Erestor set her down, she rushed over to Laerien and the two little elflings hugged, then sat and compared their dolls. Gailion rushed over to Lainon and Saercaeron, and an oliphant, a pony and a bear were soon engaged in a mock battle on the floor. The cats wandered around the children, sniffing, as little hands reached out and petted them.

The adults sat and quietly compared notes on the elflings. Amarion had taken Faelion to hold until he fussed for his Ada and was returned to Glorfindel.

It wasn't long before Caladir, Gurvelon, and their little elflings joined the group. The little girls joined their friends on the floor, and squealed over the cats, petting them softly with little hands. 

"The girls woke screaming after only five minutes of sleep last night, and we had to keep them with us in our bed," Gurvelon said softly. "How did the others fare?"

"Ours slept with their new big brother, and we did not have any problems," Diwen said. "Your poor little girls. It was their first night without being right next to Caladir since the awful day. Hopefully, their fear will begin to lessen."

"How did you do, Erestor?" Gurvelon asked.

"They slept fine for some time, but then Amdiriel came to our bed. She was afraid the Orcs would get me. We explained to her that was not going to happen, and we ended up with both her and Gailion with us for the rest of the night. Amdiriel seems to be getting better by the hour, but we will have to wait and see what happens tonight," Erestor said.

"Do not stop trying to put them to sleep in their own beds, Gurvelon. It really will be better for them." Diwen said. "They will let you know if they need you. And do not expect a major improvement all at once. They may sleep soundly for two nights, and then be back to screaming in terror. They will not recover from the trauma after just a night a two. We were lucky last night, but that could change tonight." 

"We will do as you recommend. After all, you are a healer and a mother." Gurvelon nodded to Diwen.

"We are really going to have to do something about living quarters soon, though. We do not even have a place for the children's clothes," Erestor said. 

"Diwen and I were talking about that last night," Amarion said. "We were thinking of asking Elrond if we could have a cottage, as she would like to have our own home with the elflings. These quarters are larger than either of yours. You could divide them in half, and easily have room for a bathroom and two or three bedrooms on each side. You could even have room for a common playroom and a small kitchen in the middle. That way, neither of you would have to relocate, and your children would be close to each other. If you would not mind, I could bring mine over when I come to work each day, and both Diwen and I would help mind the children."

"That sounds like a very good solution, Amarion," Glorfindel said. "What say the rest of you?"

"Aye, thank you, Amarion. A good suggestion it is," Caladir said, as Gurvelon nodded.

"Well, if we are all in agreement, perhaps we can ask Elrond to stop by and see if he agrees?" Erestor said. The others nodded.

"Erestor, you did not by chance remember to bring any diapers, did you?" Glorfindel asked.

"Oh dear, I never even thought of it. Let me take him, and I will go change him. And do not talk about anything too interesting until I get back," he snickered. 

The cats followed him out and back to their rooms. Erestor quickly changed the baby. Taking a bag, he tossed in some diapers and a bottle of milk, then picked up Faelion and headed back to the others. Unseen by Erestor, there were now four animals following him.

Erestor returned to find Elrond sitting with the others, talking about the suggested move and improvements. 

"I think it is a wonderful idea. There is a cottage available, and we could start the changes to these rooms as soon as you want. I was actually a little concerned about how far my Chief Councilor, Seneschal, and their "seconds-in-command" would be from their offices and me, and this is a perfect solution!" Elrond exclaimed.

"Ha! You were supposed to wait until I returned!" Erestor teased the others, placing his bag on the floor and taking his seat again.

Just then, Tinnu walked over to Gurvelon and deposited the gray and white kitten he was carrying into the scribe's lap. Glirien went to Diwen, and deposited the gray kitten in hers.

"Erestor, what are they doing?" Gurvelon asked.

"I think.....Tinnu, are you and Glirien giving them a kitten for their elflings?"

Tinnu meowed, and nosed the kitten further into Gurvelon's lap. 

"I believe that is a definite 'aye'. Did you see how they were in here earlier checking the children? I think they wanted to make sure they would be good for their kittens," Erestor said. 

"What a good idea! Thank you, Tinnu. Thank you, Glirien," Diwen said. "The kittens will be perfect to help the children heal."

Gurvelon and Caladir thanked the cats as well, then called the girls to see their new little friend. "This is Cenedril, little ones. You must be very careful with her, because she is just a little cat, like you are little elves," Gurvelon explained. The elflings petted the kitten on their Ada's lap gently, and smiled. 

"May I hold her, Ada?" asked Calariel.

Gurvelon nodded and handed the kitten to the elfling. Calariel took the kitten and held it against her chest, rubbing her cheek on the soft fur. "Oh, she is so soft. You try now, Glawen." Her sister took the kitten and held it against her face, giggling.

"And you can come visit your kitten anytime, Tinnu," Caladir said. The cat meowed loudly, as if to say "Well, of course I will, what did you think?"

Diwen called to Lainon and Laerien, "Come see your little kitten, little ones. Her name is Gwathren. Tinnu and Glirien brought her for you." The elflings rushed over to their new Nana and claimed the kitten, setting her on the floor with their older brother for the three of them to play with. 

Tinnu was pleased he had been able to talk Glirien into parting with two of their kittens. The non-elf had told him that little elflings would be coming, and would need his kittens to help them heal. 

"Tinnu," Elrond said to the cat, "I am very proud of you for doing this, my friend. You and Glirien will help our little elflings so much by sharing your kittens with them." Tinnu purred. "Now, the rest of you, I have been thinking. I believe it would be wise for you all to take as much time off as you can right now. The children need your full attention right now."

"Elrond, you cannot possibly do everything by yourself! However would you manage without us?" Erestor asked.

"My sons will be back in a week. They can take over Glorfindel and Caladir's duties. In the meantime, we have Suithoron and Torladen who can step in. And it will be good experience for Elladan and Elrohir." The two warriors nodded.

"But who can replace me and Gurvelon?" Erestor asked.

"Well, my very dear friend and exalted councilor, I just happened to far speak with Celeborn last night. I thought he should know about what happened to the village, and would enjoy hearing about the elflings. My esteemed father-in-law insisted on sending his own chief advisor to us for an extended period. Melpomaen will assist him. Will that be all right with you?"

Erestor smiled and nodded. "Aye, that will do, Elrond. Erynoron is an excellent elf and adviser. I have known him for many centuries, and he will serve you well."

"Amarion, I thought to have Lindir take over your duties for the time being, if that is all right with you. And Diwen, as long as we do not have anything happen to cause a lot of injuries, the rest of the healers will be able to manage if you are not there. What say you?"

"Thank you, my Lord, we accept," Amarion answered for them, gratefully. It would give them time to spend with the elflings and set up their new home.

***** 

The non-elf Tinnu referred to is the Vala Lórien.

Erynoron - Forest flame.

Kitten's names:

Gwathren - shadowy. Solid gray.  
Cenedril - Mirror. Looks just like her mother, Glirien. Gray with white paws and chest and neck. 

*****


	9. Chapter 9

Elrond, Erestor, Gurvelon and Diwen began to plan the changes to the quarters. 

"Well, while they are doing that, what say the three of us go off to the markets? I need to find shoes for my little ones," Glorfindel said to Caladir and Amarion.

"I think that is a fine idea, Glorfindel," Caladir said.

Diwen looked up at the three. "Do not forget to measure the elfling's feet if you are getting shoes, or you will all come home with the wrong sizes."

"Aye, Nana," Amarion answered with a smile. He found a measuring tape, and the three adas took measurements. While they were at it, they decided to measure them for clothes as well. Gurvelon stopped planning for long enough to write everything down for them.

"Here is the list of the sizes, my love. Do not lose it, and you had better take that tape with you as well," Gurvelon said.

Caladir just smiled, and kissed him goodbye.

"Anything else I should get, sweetheart?" Glorfindel asked Erestor.

"See if you can find any simpler dresses that Amdiriel can play in. I cannot see her making mud pies in the garden in that gown. I am sure Arwen wore all hers out, which is why there are only fancier ones," Erestor said. "And a cloak for her and Gailion would be good. And you had better get some more nightshirts and underclothes for all of them."

Glorfindel took the list from Caladir. "Would you mind writing all that down for me, sweetheart? And anything else you would like." 

"Erestor, add the same things for our girls, too, would you please?" Gurvelon said.

"And for Laerien as well," added Diwen. "And a cloak and nightshirts for Lainon. Thankfully, there are plenty of leggings and tunics. Oh, and more underclothes for him. And Amarion, make sure you get something for Saercaeron, too. We do not want him left out, even if he really does not need anything right now."

Glorfindel grabbed the list, kissed Erestor, and the three made a hasty exit before their spouses thought of anything else. They would take the fun out of shopping!

Entering the marketplace, the three adas decided to take care of the list first, then have some fun. They headed to the section where clothing and shoes were sold, and easily found shoes for inside the house, and sandals for playing outside. It was summer, and sandals were just fine for play. They ordered leather boots for the boys, and soft little boots made with suede and lined in fur for the girls. Glorfindel got several pair of little booties in every color available for Faelion, and found a pair of sturdy shoes that would fit him when he started walking, which would not be too long away.

Clothes were next. Nightshirts and underclothes were easy. But dresses, that was interesting. The adas spent what seemed like hours looking and deciding. In the end, Caladir had more than a dozen matching gowns for each - he couldn't decide, so he simply got them all. There was a blue one and a red one, blue trimmed with white, blue trimmed with dark blue, pink, soft coral, another blue, white trimmed with blue, a green one, another light blue, a lovely mauve, and a deep burgundy. And a few more blue ones. When the merchant asked if he was sure he wanted so many blue ones, Caladir's only answer was, "But they have blue eyes."

Glorfindel fared no better. Except his were mostly in greens, to match his little angel's eyes. And of course the lovely mauve and deep burgundy one. And a deep red one, because Erestor looked so good in red. And blue, because it was the color of his house, and he liked the boys in blue. And a couple more blue ones, so the family could all match on some days. And a few more green ones.

Amarion knew he had a wife at home to answer to, and so wisely only bought eight. One for every day of the week and one to spare. Of course Glorfindel and Caladir couldn't see how Amarion could possibly pass up on some of the lovely colors, and wanted to purchase gifts for the other children as well, so they silently purchased a few more each for Laerien and secretly added them to his package. 

After they left, the merchant closed his stall, not that there was much left in it, and hung a sign which read, "Gone for the Summer and Fall on Holiday. Back before Yule."

Then came the cloaks. Oh, how to choose? The boys were easy. All dark blue to match their eyes, and a richly made black one with gold trim for dress. But how could the girls wear a blue cloak with a red dress, or a red cloak with a green dress? And so there were blue cloaks, and green cloaks, and deep red ones and rust colored ones. And a stunning black one embroidered with gold to match the boys'. All made of lovely fabrics and lavishly lined. Amarion wisely purchased just two. One dark blue and one deep burgundy. But of course Glorfindel and Caladir secretly added a couple more to his package. They couldn't have Laerien and Lainon think they had gotten less than the other children.

The packages were all sent to the Last Homely House, and the adas went shopping for toys. "Oh, look," said Glorfindel, "what adorable stuffed bunnies! The children will adore them!" Seven bunnies were purchased. "No, we forgot Saercaeron. Better make that eight, please," Glorfindel told the merchant. 

Caladir found already made doll clothing. They purchased every item of doll clothing the merchant had and split it four ways for the four girls. "Oh, and look. Are those kits to make dollhouses? Oh, the girls will just love them, and we can have the boys help us put them together." Four dollhouse kits were added. And the girls just had to have more dolls, so they purchased four more for each.

Wooden horses, sets of carved wooden warriors, and tiny tents and weapons to set up a full battle scene were purchased. There were stuffed ravens and hawks, turtles and frogs, squirrels and horses, always in quantities of eight. 

When they finished their toy purchases and moved on to another area, the toy merchant looked at his wife and said, "Oh, my dear, we will be able to finish the addition to the cottage now!"

Next came hair ribbons and lovely clasps to hold back braids. And broaches for their cloaks. And sweet little jeweled bracelets for the girls. An emerald pendant for Amdiriel, and sapphire ones for the others. And of course Glorfindel ordered gold circlets for his children. They were children of the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower now, after all.

They finally headed back home, merry after a hard day's work, and hungry for their dinners. 

They collected their families from Amarion's quarters. The plans were finalized and Amarion's family would be moved into their cottage the next day and the renovations could begin. It was a good thing because with all the new purchases, the quarters of all were now well and truly full. 

Amarion calmly explained to Diwen that no, he had only purchased eight dresses, and that Caladir and Glorfindel had obviously added the others. And no, he had not purchased all the toys; the other two had simply insisted they were gifts for their children. And said the same thing about all the jewelry. Honestly they had. 

Gurvelon and Erestor simply laughed at their silly husbands, and joined in the fun of opening packages and telling them what a good job they had done at the market.

*****


	10. Chapter 10

The Valar Lórien and Oromë stood before Manwë. "He is still greatly troubled and fears, my Lord," Lórien said. 

Manwë sighed. "We cannot allow him to remain so. If your vision did not give him peace, Lórien, there is only one thing we can do. It is time, Oromë."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Turidon had left Melpomaen helping Elrond. He roamed the woods, thinking. Lórien had shown them what would have happened if Thalahir had lived, but still he was worried, and his guilt was heavy upon him. He was still a kinslayer. What if the Valar would not grant him entry to Aman, and he was separated from Melpomaen forever, doomed to wander middle-earth, alone and faded?

Tears rolled down his face at the thought, and he sat heavily on a fallen log and gave in to his misery. Dimly, he heard a voice calling him, and looked toward the sound. A hooded figure stood in the shadow of the trees. 

"Who are you, and why do you disturb me?" Turidon called.

The figure approached him. "Do you not recognize me, my old friend? Eons ago, near the Waters of Awakening, you knew me well."

Turidon stared at the figure as it came nearer. The hood was thrown back, and Turidon saw the grace of Aman shining in the figure's fair face.

"My Lord Oromë," he cried, bowing low before the Vala, before he fell to his knees.

"Why do you weep, old friend?" Oromë asked.

"I am a kinslayer, my Lord! I took the life of another elf, and I fear I am banned from ever sailing to Valinor!"

"Turidon, rise, my friend," Oromë said. Turidon rose shakily and stood in front of the Vala. "Did you think we would forsake you in your moment of great need after your long faithfulness, and ban you from us? You killed no one, Turidon."

"But, my Lord, I did! I shot the arrow! I killed him!"

Oromë smiled. "Aye, you did shoot the arrow. But your shot would have missed; your hand was shaking so. 'Twas I, my friend, whose hand guided your arrow, at Manwë’s command. You killed no one." The Vala placed his hands on Turidon's shoulders. "Feel me, Turidon. I am here and this is real. Hear me. You killed no one. I was there with you. Manwë commanded it. I guided the arrow. When the time comes, you will sail to Aman with Melpomaen, and reside there in happiness until the end of Arda."

Turidon grasped Oromë's arms. "Truly, my Lord? I know it is you. The heart does not forget so great a friend as you were to me in the early days. I know you would not be false to me."

Oromë smiled. "So do you now know and believe you are free of guilt? I shudder to think what Manwë will do next time if he has to send another of us to you." 

"If you tell me so, then it must be. Aye, I believe, my Lord." Turidon's face lit with a smile. "Thank you, my Lord."

"Fear not for Thalahir. You know elves do not die. Even now he rests within Namo's Halls, and is being cleansed of his deeds and renewed. One day he will choose to be reborn, and will again be as innocent as you were, the day I first saw you beside the Waters of Awakening."

Tears of joy and thankfulness welled in Turidon's eyes, and the elf and the Vala walked peacefully in the woods for a time, speaking of the olden days.  
~~* ~~*~~*~~*~~

Erestor and Glorfindel fed the elflings, and then allowed them to play with their new toys for a while. They sat on the floor with the children, and Glorfindel and Gailion set up a mock battle. Erestor held the baby, who clutched his new bunny, sucking on an ear, and helped Amdiriel select new doll clothes for all her new dolls. They would wait until tomorrow morning to show the elflings all the new clothes and shoes; they were quite excited enough for tonight with all the toys. 

'Tomorrow, my love, we must switch elflings, and I will play battle with Gailion while you play with Amdiriel,' Erestor silently said.

'Aye. We must be careful they do not think either of us loves one or the other of them more, beloved. We will both show them we are interested in whatever they do.' Glorfindel smiled at Erestor.

The evening passed quickly, and it was time for their baths. Erestor took the baby in the bathroom first for his bath. Faelion was such a good little elfling, and loved the bubbles. He giggled and screamed, splashing his hands down in the water. Erestor giggled and laughed at his little one's happy antics, and didn't mind at all being splashed. He enjoyed this part of the day. 

"You will turn into a prune, my sweetling. Time to get you out and into your nightshirt and have a rock and your bottle." He lifted the baby and cooed at him. "My little sweetling loved his new bunny from Ada Glor, didn't he? Oh, that ear just tasted so good! Well, let me tell you all about what froggie legs taste like." He was having such a lovely time with Faelion, he forgot all about the baby's favorite trick. Just as the warm pee hit him in the face, he heard Glorfindel laugh from the doorway. "Oh, Ada Restor is going to get Ada Glor for that, isn't he sweetling?" Erestor chuckled. "Our son has a wicked aim, doesn't he, my love?" Erestor said, wiping his face.

"Oh, indeed he does. You got off easy the first time!" Glorfindel answered.

Erestor diapered the baby, then tickled him until he was laughing and screaming. 

"Let me have him, sweetheart. It's my turn to rock him and give him his bottle." Glorfindel took Faelion and settled in the rocking chair, and Erestor changed the water in the bathtub and added bubbly soap.

"Come, my little loves. It is time for your bath," Erestor said to the two other elflings. He was wet anyway, and needed a bath himself after the baby's hitting him. After helping the elflings undress, he stripped and joined them in the bathtub. They played a game of who could blow bubbles the farthest, followed by sculpting each other's soap filled hair into wild arrangements. The baby had finished his bottle, been duly burped, and then rocked to sleep when they finally emerged laughing from the bath.

Erestor dried them all with fluffy towels, and sat the elflings in front of the fireplace while he found nightshirts. 

Glorfindel laid Faelion in his cradle, along with the bunny. "I will just take a quick bath while you do that, love, and be right out to help," Glorfindel said.

Erestor quickly put on his own nightshirt, set one in the bathroom for Glorfindel, then helped Gailion and Amdiriel with theirs. He sat behind them, brushing and fluffing their hair so it would dry. 

"Ada Restor, do you know any stories?" Gailion asked.

"Yes, my love, I know many, many stories. Is there a special one you would like to hear?"

"Tell us about Arien and Tilion, Ada," Amdiriel said. "We like that one."

So Erestor told them how the Valar had chosen the Maiar Arien, the spirit of fire, to guide the sun, and Tilion the hunter with his silver bow to guide the moon. 

"You tell good stories, Ada Restor," Gailion said.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I have many, many stories I will tell you if you would like."

"We would like that, Ada Restor."

Glorfindel stood in the doorway, listening. 'Isn't it interesting how they always speak for both of them, my love?' 

'Aye, they are very close,' Erestor answered. 'They both do it, and the other never seems to mind.'

"Are my two little sweethearts ready for bed, Ada Restor?" Glorfindel asked, smiling at his children.

"What do you think, sweetlings? Are you ready for bed?" Erestor asked the children.

"Will you sing us a song, Ada?" Amdiriel asked.

"Aye, sweetheart, I will. Come, let's go to the rocking chair," Erestor answered. He gathered both elflings into his lap, and sweetly sang a lullaby of trees and how birds went to sleep at night in their boughs, and squirrels rested in their limbs, until the elflings nodded off.

Glorfindel sat and listened to Erestor's beautiful voice, and fell even more deeply in love with his amazing husband than he thought possible. Taking Amdiriel in his arms, he laid her in her bed, kissed her brow, and whispered, "I love you, my angel." Then he laid Gailion in his bed, kissed him, and whispered, "I love you, my sweet one."

He took Erestor's hand in his and helped him up from the rocker. 'Please, beloved, come to the sitting room, now. I love you so much, if I cannot have you this minute, I shall burst.'

Erestor grabbed the oil from their bedside, and they crept out of the room, softly shutting the door behind them. 

Glorfindel grabbed Erestor and kissed him deeply and long, leaving them both breathless. He quickly unbuttoned their nightshirts, ripping off a few buttons in his haste, shrugged his off, then slowly pulled Erestor's off, kissing and nibbling skin as he went.

'Oh, my love, I want you now,' Erestor said.

'Aye, sweetheart.' Glorfindel pulled him down to the soft fur rugs and straddled him. Lovingly and slowly, he worshipped Erestor's body. He lapped and nibbled at the beautiful pale neck, then sucked a pebbled nipple into his mouth until Erestor arched beneath him.

'Please, love....please,' Erestor moaned in Glorfindel's mind.

'Soon, my heart, soon. Let me taste you, let me love you.' He opened the oil and coated his fingers with it. Slowly licking his way down, he lapped at the tip of Erestor's engorged member before taking it whole into his mouth and wrapping his tongue around the sensitive backside. Erestor arched and screams resounded in his mind. He gently massaged around Erestor's opening then pushed a finger in, all the while sucking and lapping. 'Oh, beloved, I love the taste of you. I love having your cock in my mouth, tasting those luscious drops that fall from the tip.' He dug his tongue into the slit. 'Oh, so good. I love making you come in my mouth, swallowing you whole.' 

Glorfindel was going to take advantage of the children sleeping; he knew he drove Erestor crazy with his sexy talk, and was going to make sure tonight his husband heard and felt how much he was loved. It was wonderful to be able to mind speak while having a hard cock in his mouth, to be able to say all those things he couldn't say before when his mouth was otherwise occupied.

'More...please, love, oh....more,' Erestor wailed, as he firmly held his lips together to stifle any sound. A second finger joined the first and bent to find his sweet spot, as he listened to Glorfindel's words in his mind. 

'Do you like this, my sweet one? Do you like it when I touch you like this while your beautiful cock is in my mouth? Oh, I cannot get enough of you, baby. My sweet baby.' Three fingers now pumped in and out, hitting that special spot with every thrust. Erestor writhed beneath him and his screams of ecstasy filled Glorfindel's mind. Erestor didn't know whether to thrust up into the warm, moist heat, or thrust down onto those magical fingers.

'Oh...Glorfindel....beloved...what you do to me....Oh. More. More...harder....deeper. Ooooh....so good.'

Glorfindel thrust his fingers deeper, withdrawing them almost all the way, and thrusting them back in again. 'Is this what you want baby? Good and hard, in and out, while I suck on your beautiful cock. In and out. In and out. My beautiful baby.'

'Oh, Glor....can't last...going to come.'

'Let it go, baby. Come for me. Give me all of you. Come for me, baby.' 

Erestor arched and a moan escaped his lips as a scream filled his mind, his seed filling Glorfindel's mouth, shooting down his throat as he came again and again, thrusting wildly.

Glorfindel swallowed greedily. 'Oh how I love the feel of you when you come, baby. How I love the taste of you. Give me all of it, baby.'

Erestor's hips and back slumped back down to the floor as he labored for breath. 'Glorfindel, my love, my darling, I love you so very much. How did I live before you, before us?' Glorfindel moved up and kissed him deeply. Feeling the hard length against him, Erestor was aroused again. 'Take me now, my love. Fill me. Thrust your hard cock into me. Give me your beautiful, hard, thick, long cock.' He pulled his knees up to his chest along side Glorfindel's chest. 

Glorfindel gave him one last kiss, then raising himself up, positioned his member and thrust in swiftly to the hilt. 'Aye baby, you have it. You will always have it. It belongs to you, only to you, my beautiful, sexy husband.' Erestor wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders and wound his legs around Glorfindel's waist, as the warrior pulled out and slammed back in, again and again. 'Does my cock feel good in you, baby? Do you feel how big it is for you? How hard? Only for you, baby. Only for you.'

'Oh...Glor...love you...I love you...I love you. Only you...forever...forever. Oh...what you do to me. So good. So good.'

'I love you, my Erestor. Only you. I love you...forever.' Glorfindel said. Tiny whimpers escaped Erestor's lips. Glorfindel fought to maintain control. He wanted this to last...for Erestor. It's why he made Erestor come first, so he would last. He stopped mind speaking for long enough to focus his energies. It had to last, for Erestor.

'Oh, it has never been so good, my love. Oh....my Glorfindel....' Again and again, Glorfindel slammed into his special spot, driving him mad with ecstasy. 'Can you feel how good it is for me? Oh, can you feel me...' Erestor wailed silently as more tiny whimpers escaped his lips.

'I feel you, baby...I feel you. I can feel your love for me. Only me. Oh, my sweet baby,' Glorfindel said, as Erestor wailed again in his mind.

Erestor could hardly breath. His body writhed as lighting flashed through it and around it. 'Oh...Glor..fin... del' he screamed. And Glorfindel didn't stop. Again and again slamming into him. Erestor clutched his arms around his beloved and pulled himself up.  
'Hold me...hold me....do not let me fall, help me,' he silently screamed. 

Glorfindel wrapped his arms around Erestor's shoulders and pulled him tightly against his chest. 'I have you, baby....I have you, beloved. I will not let you fall. Just feel, sweetheart. Just feel how I love you. Feel how we are one. Your body is my body. Your heart is my heart. Your soul is my soul. Just feel, beloved.'

They felt as if they were bound to each other anew. As if all that came before was nothing compared to this. This union, this oneness. Their love made them soar to the heavens and they danced through the stars. The souls merged and fused and their hearts joined as their bodies joined. And Erestor finally came, his wails from the intensity of it all captured by Glorfindel's mouth, unable to hold his voice inside any longer, as Glorfindel filled him with his seed and his love, again and again. The air around them crackled and sizzled from the force of their love, as the two lovers collapsed, drained, and fighting for breath.

Long minutes later, breathing finally restored, the two lay entwined, half asleep. Terrified screams woke them instantly. "Amdiriel!" Two separate voices spoke at the same time. Throwing on their nightshirts, not stopping to button them, they rushed to the door. "Amdiriel, I'm coming, Ada's coming!" Two separate voices spoke as one.

*****


	11. Chapter 11

Elladan and Elrohir returned early from their patrol and were walking down the hall to their rooms. They were just outside Erestor and Glorfindel's rooms when they heard screams coming from within. They burst through the door, swords drawn, causing more terrified screams, and found Erestor and Glorfindel in their bedroom sitting next to two elflings, holding them and trying to comfort them. 

" Ada, Orcs!" Amdiriel screamed, wrapping her little arms around Erestor's neck and holding on to him tightly.

"You are safe here, sweetheart. No Orcs. Your adas will keep you safe, little one. No Orcs," Erestor said softly, holding her close and kissing her little face. "It was just a bad dream, sweetheart. You are safe. These two are just Elladan and Elrohir. They heard you scream and came to help you. You are safe now."

The twins sheathed their swords, and Elladan went to the cradle where an infant had just started wailing, startled awake by his sister's screams. He picked up the little elfling, speaking soothingly to him, and rocking and cuddling him in his arms. 

Elrohir knelt next to the bed, looking up in surprise at his friends. "Elflings!" he whispered. "You have elflings!" Glorfindel and Erestor nodded. He reached out to stroke the blond hair of the elfling clinging to Glorfindel. The elfling looked at him with large blue eyes.

"This is Elrohir, little one. Remember I told you about Elladan and Elrohir?" Glorfindel asked. Gailion nodded. "They are home from patrol early. They will protect you, too, just like Ada Restor, and Mel and Tur, and everyone else."

"Indeed we will, little one," Elrohir said. "You will always be safe with Elladan and me. I am sorry if we scared you when we came in, but we heard screams, so we rushed in to save you. Were you afraid of Orcs?" he asked the elfling.

Gailion nodded. "Orcs came to our village and killed our parents. But Ada killed them and brought us here. We do not want the Orcs to get Ada and Ada Restor," he whispered to Elrohir.

"We will not let that happen, little one." Elrohir was shocked at the elfling's response. He stroked the soft hair. "So much like you, Glorfindel," he whispered. "Tell me your name, little one," he said.

"Gailion." 

"A fitting name for you, little one, for you do shine brightly." Elrohir smiled at the elfling, then turned to Erestor. "And who is this you have, Erestor?" he asked.

"This is my sweet Amdiriel. Will you lift your head and greet Elrohir, my love?" Erestor asked.

Amdiriel kept her tight hold around Erestor's neck, and simply turned her head, still tucked into Erestor's neck. Piercing green eyes stared into Elrohir's gray ones. 

"Oh, but you are beautiful," Elrohir said. He carefully stroked her exposed cheek. "What a little enchantress you are." His gently kissed her brow. "Have no fear here, my beautiful one. No harm will come to you. This I pledge to you. I will always protect you." Elrohir spoke softly and gently to the elfling. 

"Will you protect my Ada from the Orcs, too?" Amdiriel whispered.

"Aye, little one. Your Ada does not need my protection, for he and Glorfindel are the ones who taught me to be a warrior, but I will protect them always."

"And my brothers, too."

"Aye, my lovely one, your brothers too. I will always protect them, and you, and your Ada."

"And Ada Glor, too?"

Elrohir grinned at Glorfindel's name. "Aye, little one. Is there anyone else you would like me to protect for you?"

"Lainon and Laerien and Calariel and Glawen, and their Adas, and Nana Diwen. Oh, and Mel and Tur, too."

Elrohir bit his lip to keep from laughing, and somehow managed to continue looking serious. "Ah, and who are these good folk? Although I suspect I know who Nana Diwen and Mel and Tur are, I do not know the other names."

"They are our friends." Amdiriel answered.

Erestor spoke. "Lainon and Laerien are the little elfling siblings adopted by Amarion and Diwen, Elrohir. And Calariel and Glawen are the sweetest little twin elflings adopted by Caladir and Velon. Well, the sweetest after my precious Amdiriel, that is."

"Well, in that case, my lovely one, of course I must protect them, too," Elrohir answered. "And Mel and Tur and Nana Diwen. But what about Saercaeron? Shall I protect him for you, too?" 

Amdiriel nodded.

"And what about me, little one?" Elladan had finally quieted the baby. "Do you want me to protect you too?"

Amdiriel looked from Elrohir to Elladan and back again. And then she smiled at Erestor. "Twins, Ada?" 

"Aye, my love. They are twins." Erestor smiled down at his precious little elfling. "That is Elladan holding Faelion."

Elladan and Elrohir chuckled. "Gailion and Faelion. Brightness and gleaming brilliance. What perfect names!" Elladan said. "Look Elrohir, Faelion is the perfect little image of his brother and Glorfindel as well!" 

"Aye, he is indeed. But how did you come to have those beautiful green eyes and fire in your beautiful hair, little one?" Elrohir asked. Erestor flashed him a warning glance. 

But Amdiriel answered. "I had a different Ada and Nana before Orcs killed them. And then I had a new Ada and Nana and went to live with them and my new brothers. And then Orcs killed my Ada and Nana. And I do not want the Orcs to get my new Ada and Ada Glor," the elfling wailed into Erestor's neck, sobs wracking her little body. 

As the horror of the picture the elfling had painted hit him, tears formed in Elrohir's eyes. "Oh, sweetheart," he said shakily, "I am so sorry. We will not let Orcs get them. I promise. Elladan and I will protect them. We will protect all of you. I will always protect you." Gentle Elrohir, so fierce and strong in battle, found his heart breaking for the little elfling's fears. It was no wonder the little one had nightmares that woke her, screaming in terror. 

"Aye, little one, we will," said Elladan, his voice raspy. "This I also pledge to you. Elrohir and I will always protect you."

Unknown to all, Elrond had also heard the screams and come running. He stood in the outer doorway, watching the scene unfold. He walked into the bedroom. "Welcome home, my sons," he said and held open his arms to embrace the twins, being careful not to squish Faelion between them. "You are back early. I am glad to see you both well and safe, and back with me again."

The twins embraced their Ada and kissed his cheeks. "Aiya, Ada, but look what we found when we came home!" Elladan said, grinning. "And we were only gone for a few weeks!" 

Elrond smiled. "Come with me and I will tell you all about it," he said. 

"Aye, Ada, we will let Glorfindel and Erestor take care of their little ones," Elrohir said. "Unless they want us to stay?" The two new adas shook their heads. "Let me have Faelion first, Elladan, I did not get to hold him yet." Elrohir took the infant, who was falling asleep again, and kissing the top of his head, laid him in his cradle. "Good night, precious little one," he whispered.

"And you, my beautiful one," Elrohir told Amdiriel, "always remember you are safe now." He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Aiya, this one has stolen my heart, Erestor," he whispered. 

Erestor smiled and nodded. "Aye, and mine as well, my friend."

Elrohir next moved to Gailion and gave him a kiss on his brow. "Gailion, always remember, Elladan and I have pledged to keep you safe. You have nothing to fear now, little one."

Elladan next said his goodbyes, and he also kissed the elflings and repeated his pledge.

"Goodnight, my friends," Glorfindel said, "and thank you." The twins left with their father.

"Are you feeling better now, sweetheart?" Erestor asked, kissing the child sweetly. Amdiriel nodded. "Then come, and you and your brother may sleep between Ada Glor and me again, and we will keep you safe."

So the four elves climbed into the big bed. After goodnight kisses and "I love you," was said many times, they snuggled together, and slept peacefully until morning. 

~~~*~~~  
It was late when Elrohir finally found his rooms. After a relaxing bath, he lay down on his bed, but found he couldn't sleep. The memory of piercing green eyes, hair of fire, and the horror the elfling had witnessed refused to leave his mind. He and Elladan would help make sure the remainder of childhood for all of the elflings was blessed and happy.  
And especially little Amdiriel's.

*****


	12. Chapter 12

After Oromë left him, Turidon finally left the woods and returned to Melpomaen's rooms. No, their rooms now, he reminded himself. He had his Melpomaen, his gift from the Valar. Orome had told him this as well. He and Mel were meant to be together. He was not a kinslayer, and was not banned from Valinor. And Thalahir was healing in Mandos' Halls, and one day would be reborn. His heart felt lighter than it had in a long while.

He and Melpomaen had bound themselves to each other only a few days ago. He remembered the night of their binding and every night since in vivid detail. They were the most wonderful nights of his long life, but had been overshadowed by the fear in the back of his mind that he was not good enough, he was too old, and one day he would have to be parted from his little Mel. But now he could give himself freely. The fear was gone, and he smiled.

He found Melpomaen waiting for him in their rooms. The small elf flew into his husband's arms. "Where were you, my love? I couldn't find you and I was worried."

"I was walking in the woods. Mel, my darling, come sit with me. I want to tell you what happened." They sat in Mel's favorite place, on the rugs in front of the fireplace, and Turidon told him of all of his fears, and how Oromë had come and explained everything to him.

"Oh, Tur, I would never have sailed without you. Did you think I would? I could never have left without you. I will remain with you forever, wherever you are." Mel held Turidon's face in his small hands. "Once before I told you this; I was born for you alone, my love, only for you." 

"Aye, my darling Mel, I know that now," Turidon whispered against Melpomaen's lips, before kissing him passionately. When they finally broke apart for breath, he whispered, "And now I can love you freely, for my fear is gone. You are mine, my love, and I am yours, and I am so very happy."

"Then come show me what it is like to be loved by my free, unafraid husband, my love." Melpomaen smiled. 

Turidon laughed, then picked the little elf up in his arms and twirled him around the room before depositing his laughing and giggling lover on their bed. He quickly stripped, and then gently removed Melpomaen's clothing, every so often stopping to kiss or nibble a shoulder or a nipple or a soft side, saying, "This is mine, and this is mine, and oh, this is mine." He kissed the firm abdomen before slowing removing Melpomaen's leggings. He grinned up at his little love. "And this is mine," he said before drawing his tongue from the base to the tip of his husband's engorged member. Melpomaen groaned. He moved back up over Mel and kissed him soundly.

"Sweetheart, will you do something for me?" Turidon asked.

"Anything, my love," Mel answered, wrapping his arms around his lover.

Turidon rolled them over and settled Melpomaen between his legs. "Will you make love to me tonight, beloved?"

Mel's eyes opened wide. "I have never...I mean I don't know how....I mean, Oh, Tur. Oh, I want to, my love, but I've never made love to anyone and I am afraid I will disappoint you."

Turidon smiled softly and stroked Melpomaen's hair. "You would never disappoint me, my darling. Whatever you do and however you do it, it will be wonderful." He pulled Mel up for a kiss. "I have a confession to make, love," he whispered. "I know it may be hard to believe because I am so old, but I have never...I mean no one has ever...I mean you would be the first," he said shyly.

"Truly, love?"

Turidon nodded. "I want to give myself to you. I want to know what it's like to feel...to feel what you feel. To surrender myself to you. Please, love?" He had never allowed anyone to love him the way he was asking Melpomaen to. He had never allowed anyone to take away his control. Until now. 

Melpomaen nodded, then kissed his love passionately. If this was what Tur wanted, he would make his husband's first time as special as he could. He remembered all the things Tur had done to him, and determined to replay them on Tur's body. He moved his mouth to Turidon's ear. After licking his way to the tip, he gently sucked on a pointed tip. Turidon moaned and the sound went straight to his groin. He lovingly kissed and lapped at the creamy neck, then moved down the muscled chest and licked at a nipple. Turidon arched up off the bed with a wail. Mel smiled as he sucked the nipple into his mouth and bit gently on the nub. 

By the time Melpomaen reached his husband's hard member and gently suckled on the tip, Turidon was writhing and moaning and begging for more. Turidon groaned when Mel's mouth left him to reach for the oil. 

Melpomaen thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight that his big warrior husband, undone and writhing beneath him, his dark hair loose and spread over the pillows. "I love you so much, Tur," he whispered, stopping to give him a passionate kiss, which left them both breathless.

Turidon moaned as Mel's tongue wrapped around his. "Oh, Mel," he panted when the kiss finally ended, "I want....I want...I don't know what I want. Just don't stop, don't stop."

"I've only just gotten started, lover. I don't intend to stop." Melpomaen answered. Turidon drew his head down for another deep kiss. Mel eagerly complied and took control of the kiss, drawing Tur's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it. Turidon groaned when Melpomaen released him, then groaned again as Mel once again started to kiss down his body.

Turidon arched his back up as Melpomaen took his hard member into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the sensitive backside. And then a finger massaged around his entrance and gently pushed in.

Melpomaen was not prepared for Turidon to be so tight. For some reason, he had expected it to be easier. He withdrew his finger and released Tur's member from his mouth, and said, "My love, you will tell me if I hurt you, won't you?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart, you won't hurt me. Just go slowly."

Melpomaen swallowed hard. He was getting nervous about doing this. "I'm afraid, Tur. I'm afraid of hurting you." He was letting Turidon down, and he really did want to make love to his husband. He wanted to return the pleasure Tur had given him. Tears started to fall from his eyes. 

Turidon sat up and pulled Mel into his arms. "Don't be afraid, my love. I want this. I love you so much. I want you to make love to me so much." He kissed his lover gently and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Would you like me to help you? To talk you through it?"

Melpomaen nodded and hugged Turidon tightly. "I want to do this for you. I'm sorry I'm such a coward. I just love you so much, and I don't know what I'm doing, and it scares me." He buried his head in his husband's shoulder.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I'll help you." Turidon lifted Mel's head from his shoulder and kissed him breathless. "Let me help you, my love." He took the oil and coated his own fingers. His hands and fingers were larger, and maybe if he could stretch himself first, Mel wouldn't be so afraid. 

Melpomaen watched as Turidon coated his fingers and lay on his side, drawing one knee up to his chest, and inserted a finger into himself. He drew the finger in and out several times, then inserted two fingers. It was the most erotic thing Mel had ever seen, and suddenly, he wanted to be the one doing it. He took the oil and poured it over his fingers. 

"Put one of your fingers in next to mine, my love," Turidon whispered, as he took Mel's hand and moved it down.

If watching was erotic, feeling his finger in the tight channel nearly made him come. Mel moaned loudly as he moved his finger along side Turidon's, then he added another finger and his husband withdrew his own. Laying atop Turidon's side, he closed his eyes and moved his fingers in and out, scissoring them the way he had felt his lover do to him. 

"Add another finger now, sweetheart, and move them in and out," Tur told him. Mel removed his fingers, added more oil, and gently pushed all three fingers in. He moaned when he felt the muscles flutter around his fingers. 

Tur pushed back on the fingers. Oh, it felt so good. "More...please, love...more," he moaned, and Mel began to thrust his fingers in and out. "Bend your fingers towards the front for me now, sweetheart." As Mel followed his instructions, he found that hidden spot. "Oh...again...do that again...please," Turidon begged. Never had he felt anything more amazing. He cried out as Mel rubbed the hidden nerves again. 

Melpomaen's confidence returned as he saw the state his fingers had reduced his lover to.   
"Are you ready for me now, my love? I want to be inside of you." He gently pulled his fingers out.

"Aye, I want you now, sweetheart. Lie down on your back for me, and let me help you." Melpomaen's stature had nothing to do with the size of his endowment, and Turidon didn't want him to be afraid of hurting him. He grabbed the oil again, and coated Mel's shaft with it, running his hand down the length to spread the oil and making his lover arch into his hand. He straddled the smaller elf and reached back to guide his member, then slowly and carefully lowered himself onto his husband's shaft.

Mel moaned as he felt himself engulfed in the tight heat. Nothing could have prepared him for this feeling. 

Turidon closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep from crying out. He hadn't expected it to hurt so much. He was a warrior, for Valar's sake, and a large one. Aiya, his husband was big. When he had finally taken Mel all the way inside, he stopped, panting. 

"Oh, my love, I'm so sorry," Mel said, seeing the pain on his husband's face.

Turidon opened his eyes, and smiled down at Melpomaen. "I am fine, sweetheart. Just give me a minute." He lowered his head and kissed Mel lovingly. The pain was leaving, and he slowly raised himself and pushed down again, wailing in ecstasy as Mel's member hit his prostate, driving any remaining pain away. 

With a strength belied by his small figure, Mel rolled them over until Turidon was beneath him. Raising himself up, he began to thrust into the tight heat. He knew he had found the right angle when Tur moaned loudly and began to raise his hips and move with him. "Oh, Tur...so...good," he said unsteadily. Turidon writhed and whimpered beneath him, giving himself totally over to his lover. Mel lowered his head and placed his lips on his husband's. "I love...you," he whispered, never stopping his thrusts. 

Turidon wrapped his hands around Mel's neck and kissed him greedily. "Oh, Mel, I never knew...I never knew," he whispered, as tears of bliss began to roll down his face. 

Mel knew he was close and his thrusts grew harder and wilder. He reached between them and grasped Turidon's member and stroked it firmly. Turidon came, screaming Melpomaen's name. Before the scream had ended, Mel came hard into his lover, wailing Turidon's name, as the convulsing muscles pulled his climax from him. He collapsed on top of his beloved, and the two elves held each other tightly, panting and whispering words of love.

~~*~~  
In Caladir and Gurvelon's rooms, the little girls were softly sung to sleep by their adas. The warrior and the scribe had just snuck into the sitting room, and were engaged in a passionate kiss, when the screams began. Caladir moaned and Gurvelon said, "I am going to be one frustrated elf!" as they ran to the girls.

~~*~~

Erestor woke to a little hand shaking him and a voice whispering in his ear that said, " Ada, wake up, Ada."

"What is it, sweetheart, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"I have to go to the bathroom, Ada, and you're holding on to me too tight for me to get up," Amdiriel whispered.

Erestor smiled at his precious little one as he unwound his arms from her and helped her get up. "Don't forget to wash your hands when you're done, sweetheart," he whispered as she dashed to the bathroom.

"Erestor, what's wrong?" Glorfindel asked, awakened by the whispering.

"Nothing, my love. Our daughter had to go to the bathroom."

Glorfindel grinned as Erestor leaned back against the headboard, smiling. "What are you thinking of, beloved?" he asked.

"How very much I love being an Ada, my love," Erestor answered. "Thank you for bringing us our elflings." He leaned over and gave Glorfindel a kiss. "I love you, I love our elflings, and I love being an Ada."

"As do I, beloved, as do I."

Amdiriel ran back to the bed and crawled in between Erestor and her brother. "I washed my hands, Ada," she said, as she snuggled back down in Erestor's arms and went back to sleep.

*****


	13. Chapter 13

In the morning, Glorfindel was the first to reach Faelion, who was loudly protesting his wet state and empty stomach. Erestor ran to the kitchen to get the baby's milk and ask a kitchen servant to deliver breakfast for the rest of them. He would be glad when the renovation of the rooms currently occupied by Amarion's family was complete, and he would be able to keep some basic things for the children, like the baby's milk, in the small kitchen they had planned. He was even looking forward to preparing some simple meals for them. 

Returning to their rooms, Erestor found Glorfindel sitting in the rocking chair with all three of the elflings squished onto his lap. He was rocking them and teaching the older elflings one of the songs he remembered from his own childhood, as Faelion sucked on a bunny ear. Erestor, smiling at the lovely sight, took the baby from Glorfindel to feed, and joined in the singing. 

When the baby was fed, Erestor laid him in the cradle with his bunny. He picked up Amdiriel from Glorfindel's lap and said, "Are my elflings hungry? Breakfast is here. Come and eat." Glorfindel picked up Gailion, and they set the children in their chairs.

"Oh, look little ones, no porridge again!" Glorfindel said.

The children grinned at him. "Do we have jam this morning again, Ada?" Gailion said.

" Indeed we do. There is jam, and toast to put it on, and fruit and eggs." Glorfindel said, taking his turn and serving them this morning. "Would you like some toast with your jam as well, Ada Restor?"

Erestor chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with a lot of jam and a little toast, is there, my elflings?"

The happy children shook their heads and smiled at their Adas. 

When breakfast was over, Erestor told the children, "Your Ada Glor and I need to take a bath. Shall we all take one before we dress?"

"With bubbles, Ada?" Amdiriel asked.

"Oh, lots of bubbles," Erestor answered. 

The entire family, Faelion included, fit in the bathtub with room to spare. The elflings really did not need their hair washed, since Erestor had done it last night, but it would be a good way to switch places again. Trying to make sure the elflings felt loved equally by both their Adas, and grew comfortable with both, Glorfindel held Faelion safely while Erestor washed Gailion's hair, and then Erestor took the baby so Glorfindel could wash Amdiriel's. 

When they were in danger of having permanently wrinkled skin, Erestor thought it might be a good time to mention that there was new clothing and shoes to look at this morning. Even though Gailion had enough clothing that Elladan and Elrohir had grown out of, Glorfindel had made sure he purchased some new clothes for him that would not be hand-me-downs.

After coaxing the children out of the bathtub with the promise of new clothing, Erestor dried Faelion and set him on the warm rug near the fireplace. Quickly drying themselves and putting on leggings, they then switched elflings again. Erestor dried Amdiriel, then brushed and braided her wet hair, while Glorfindel took care of Gailion. 

Erestor pulled out the new clothes and laid all of Amdiriel's new dresses out on one side of the bed, while Glorfindel laid out all of Gailion's and Faelion's on the other. 

"Look at all the new dresses your Ada Glor bought for you yesterday, sweetheart," Erestor told Amdiriel. "Are they not lovely?"

Amdiriel's eyes grew large, as she looked at all the dresses, touching some of them shyly.  
"Oh, Ada, there are so many. They are so pretty." She ran to Glorfindel and held her arms up for him to pick her up, which of course he did. "Thank you, Ada Glor. I have never had so many dresses before." She kissed Glorfindel shyly on his cheek. "I love you, Ada Glor." She gave Glorfindel a hug. 

"I love you, too, sweetheart. I am very happy that you like your dresses. Now, do you see one you want to wear today?" 

"I am not sure yet, Ada Glor. Can I go look at them again?" Glorfindel set her down and she ran back to the other side of the bed with Erestor. " Ada, what color should I wear?"

Erestor realized there were just too many for the little elfling to decide on her own. "Well, yesterday you and I wore green. What about if we wore blue today? And Ada Glor and your brothers can also wear blue and we will all match. Would you like that?"

Amdiriel nodded, smiling at Erestor.

"What a good idea, my love," Glorfindel said. "Gailion, which ones would you like to wear today, little one?"

"Hmmm....those Ada." The elfling pointed to a set of dark blue leggings with a marching dark blue tunic that sported gold clasps. " Ada," he said, "thank you for all my new clothes." 

"You are very welcome, my sweet one," Glorfindel answered. "Do you love Ada Restor and me, too?" He added with a little grin.

"Of course, Ada! But not just because of the clothes and toys. We would love you even if you did not give us presents," Gailion said.

Amdiriel nodded. "We would, Ada," she told Erestor.

"Thank you, my love. Your Ada Glor and I love all three of you very much, and we want to do nice things for you because we love you. Now, since Gailion has chosen dark blue, what if you wore this beautiful dark blue dress and I wore my dark blue robes? See, the dress even has gold buttons, and we will put a gold flower clasp in your hair."

"A gold flower clasp, Ada?" Amdiriel asked.

"Aye, love. Your Ada Glor bought them for all of you yesterday. The golden flower is the symbol of Ada Glor's house, so it is our symbol, too. It is mine, because I am his husband, and you and your brothers because you are our children now. Do you understand?"

"I think so, Ada," she answered. 

"So you see my ring, little one?" Erestor showed her his wedding ring. "It is just like Ada Glor's. They are the rings we exchanged when we married, and it has a golden flower in it too."

Amdiriel smiled up at Erestor. "So when we wear golden flowers it tells everyone that we are yours, is that right, Ada?"

"That's right, my love," Erestor answered with a smile.

" Ada, do Faelion and I have golden flowers too?" Gailion asked Glorfindel.

"Of course, sweetling. You all have a golden flower hair clasp and a golden flower broach for your cloaks. And the gold circlets I ordered for all of you has a golden flower on them."

"What is a circlet, Ada?" Amdiriel asked.

Erestor opened a drawer and took out his gold circlet. "This is a circlet, love. We wear them on our heads on special occasions like when we have important visitors, or on days like Yule. Both your Ada Glor and I are Lords of Imladris. But your Ada Glor was also a great Lord in Gondolin long ago. You are our children now, so your Ada Glor ordered circlets like this, but smaller so they will fit you, to wear on special days."

" Ada and Nana used to tell us stories of Glorfindel of Gondolin," Gailion said. "He killed a Balrog and helped save the people, but he died. Are you named after that Glorfindel, Ada?"

'Oh, sweet Elbereth, what do we tell them now?' Erestor heard Glorfindel's words in his mind.

'Let me try, my love,' he answered.

"Gailion, come sit with your sister and me for a moment, and I will try to explain something to you." He sat on the floor and pulled the elflings onto his lap. Glorfindel came and sat beside them, and picked up Faelion. "You both understand that elves are immortal, meaning we are supposed to live until the end of Arda?" The elflings nodded. "Sometimes, though, when an elf's body is hurt too badly for the soul to remain, the body dies and the elf's soul goes to Mandos' Halls." He waited for the elflings to nod again. 

"That is what happened to Glorfindel of Gondolin's soul, and what happened to the souls of your parents. So even though your parents are not here with us, they are still alive in Mandos' Halls, which is in Valinor, because elves do not die even though their bodies can. Sometimes, when a soul wishes it and when Mandos allows it, an elf is reborn and their soul is given a new body. Usually they are born into a new family with a new body, so they might look different. We do not know if they ever rejoin their old family, even though they remember them when they are grown up, at least I have not heard of that happening. I think most of them must decide to stay in Valinor when they are reborn because it is such a wonderful place to live, and wait for their old families to join them there. Do you understand so far?"

"I think so, Ada," said Gailion. "So if our Ada and Nana were reborn, they would probably stay in Valinor, and we might see them when we go there?"

"Aye, little one, that is right," Erestor answered. "Now, what happened to Glorfindel of Gondolin was very special, because he had something very special to do. The Valar made a new body for him that was exactly like his old body. In fact, it was his old body, recreated by the Valar. His soul returned to that body, and the Valar told him he had to return to Middle-earth, even though all of his family and friends were gone, because he was needed here. They told him that he was to protect Lord Elrond and his family, and fight against the evil things here. Lord Elrond is the descendent of one special family that Glorfindel saved in Gondolin. That family was the daughter of the ruler of Gondolin, and her husband, and their little son. The little son was Lord Elrond's father, Eärendil."

"The same Eärendil that is the star, with his ship, Ada?" Amdiriel asked.

"Aye, sweetheart, the very same." Erestor answered. "And so Glorfindel returned to Middle-earth, as the Valar asked him to, and came to Imladris. So you see, your Ada Glor is the same Glorfindel of Gondolin that killed the Balrog."

The elflings looked wide-eyed at Glorfindel. "Really, Ada?" Gailion asked in an awed whisper. "You died and came back?" 

"Really, my little ones," Glorfindel answered.

The two elflings threw themselves at Glorfindel, nearly squishing their little brother in the process. "I am glad you came back, Ada Glor," Amdiriel said, "so you could be our Ada." 

" Ada, you will not die again, will you?" Gailion asked. 

Glorfindel smiled. "I certainly do not intend to, sweetheart. I do not think the Valar would send me back just to have me die all over again. I am very careful not to, because I still need to protect Lord Elrond and protect all of us from the evil things. And I am very sure that the Valar help me so nothing really bad happens to me."

"But what does all that have to do with golden flowers, Ada Glor?" Amdiriel asked.

"In Gondolin, I was the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, so the golden flower has always been my symbol."

"And now it is ours, too," Amdiriel said, matter-of-factly.

"Aye, sweetheart, now it is yours and your brothers' too," Glorfindel said.

"Now, let us get dressed and see if your new shoes and sandals fit, and then we will go and see if our friends need some help moving to their new cottage," Erestor said.

When the family was dressed in their dark blue and gold, including Faelion, Erestor packed his bag with some diapers, a bottle of milk, and assorted toys for the children. They checked on the cats and left the doors to the balcony open so they could wander into the walled garden and Tinnu could get out to catch his and Glirien's breakfast, and set out for the neighboring rooms. 

The move of Amarion and his family to their cottage had already begun, so Erestor and Glorfindel collected Saercaeron, Lainon and Laerien to keep with them while Amarion and Diwen supervised their move. Next, they called on Caladir and Gurvelon, and they all decided an outing by the river with a picnic lunch and games for the children, and maybe fishing for the boys, would be a wonderful way to spend the day. So they gathered baskets of food for lunch, blankets and fishing poles. 

Erestor went to check on Elrond, and found him working in his office. "Elrond, there is really nothing urgent there, is there?" he asked.

"Not particularly. I just thought I would try to keep up with it so we do not get behind."

"If I help you with it tomorrow, will you come with us today? We are all spending the day at the Bruinen, and you have not taken a day off in a long while." It would do their Lord good to get away from his office for a while. 

"With fishing? And a picnic?" Elrond asked. He enjoyed fishing, and loved picnics. He did not really feel like spending the day working, and was glad for the excuse not to.

Erestor chuckled. "Aye, fishing and a picnic."

"Then may I suggest we also get Mel and Turidon? And Lindir and Taurfaeron as well? Lindir can bring his harp and play for us." Elrond grinned.

Erestor laughed. "I will go find Mel and Turidon. You go and get Lindir and Taurfaeron. After all, Elladan and Elrohir are here and can supervise the training. Oh, and I will tell the cooks to have someone bring us out some more food and drink, and tell the twins to join us for lunch." 

*****


	14. Chapter 14

Elrond decided he would like for them all to go to his favorite fishing hole, which was near the border of Imladris. It was an idyllic spot, even if it was a little far. The access to the river was good, and the river flowed gently there. There was a beautiful meadow full of grasses and wildflowers, and wonderful trees for climbing and sitting under. Deer and rabbits were always there to feed and drink, and the trees were full of squirrels and songbirds. 

"It is early yet, and the children will love feeding the animals. We can catch fish and cook them over a fire. It will be perfect," Erestor agreed. "The children need to get away from the house and out into the air and nature." 

"But I want us carrying weapons, then, Elrond," Glorfindel said, "That spot is too close to the border and we have had much Orc activity lately. You do not think the sight of the weapons might distress the children?" 

"Perhaps for a little while," Elrond agreed. "But carrying weapons is a fact of life. Hopefully it will make them feel safe and protected instead of distressed." The others agreed.

"Well, we need a few more things then. Gurvelon, will you get your kitten and Amarion's and put them in our garden with the others? Tinnu and Glirien will take care of them until we get back so we will not have to worry about them. Glorfindel, you go to the stables and get the horses and a wagon for Saercaeron to ride in ready. We can put the rest of the things we are bringing in the cart as well. Lindir can watch the children for us until we are ready to go. Mel can go to the kitchens and get whatever we need to cook the fish and extra milk for Faelion. The rest of us will get our weapons. And I, for one, am going to exchange these robes for a pair of leggings and tunic, and get some more toys for the children to play with, and a book or two. And more diapers, and a change of clothing for the children in case they need it, and towels in case anyone wants to swim, and their cloaks...... " His voice trailed off down the hall as he hurried to their rooms. 

Glorfindel chuckled. "Well, everyone, I believe we have our orders," he said, handing Faelion to Lindir. 

No more than twenty minutes later, they were all gathered in the courtyard, ready to leave. Erestor, in his dark blue leggings and tunic, knives strapped to his back, lifted Amdiriel onto his horse and mounted behind her. Saercaeron sat at the front of the wagon along with a guard who would drive it. Two sturdy horses would pull the wagon. Gurvelon, sword hanging from his waist, elected to ride in the wagon along with the supplies and his little daughters, and held the happy Faelion. Glorfindel and Gailion rode on Asfaloth, and Lainon and Laerien rode with two of the guards who had cared for them on their journey to Imladris. Ten other guards, all equipped with weapons, accompanied them. Glorfindel was taking no chances with his Lord, Erestor, and the children with them.

The hour later they arrived. Elrond jumped down from his horse and called out "Who wants to go fishing with me? Find your fishing pole!" He picked up the laughing Saercaeron and their poles, and dashed with him to the river so they could get his favorite spot. Almost everyone decided to try their hand at fishing, with the exception of Erestor, Lindir, Gurvelon, Caladir, and the four little girls. The horses were allowed to roam, and the guards stationed themselves around the area. 

"Would you like to help us set out the blankets and things, little ones?" Erestor asked. The girls were handed the toys to carry to the spot they had selected while the elders spread out the blankets and carried the food baskets. 

Caladir and Gurvelon arranged stones and gathered twigs and fallen wood for the fires they would need, assuming anyone caught some fish. Finished with that task, Caladir leaned back against a tree, and pulled Gurvelon over. The smaller elf sat between his husband's legs, leaning his back against the broad chest with strong arms wrapped around him. They talked softly, and smiled as they watched their Calariel and Glawen playing with the other girls.

A large comfortable area was soon laid out. The girls sat with their many dolls on a blanket and played contentedly. Lindir and Erestor sat with them and made up silly and funny stories about what the dolls were doing, while Faelion lay cooing along side of them. "Oh, look, sweetheart, your doll is having tea with Faelion's bunny!" Erestor told Amdiriel.

"Silly Ada, she's not having tea with the bunny. She's having tea with Faelion!" 

"The bunny did not get invited to tea? Poor Bunny," Erestor said.

"Here Bunny, you sit and have tea with Frog and Raven," Lindir said, arranging the stuffed animals. Faelion screamed loudly.

"Lindir, Bunny may not have been invited, but Faelion definitely wants him for tea." Erestor took the bunny and handed it back to Faelion, who promptly sucked on a long ear.

Lindir laughed and tickled the baby. "Oh, you want to eat Bunny, do you little one?" Faelion giggled around the bunny's ear and grabbed Lindir's hair. 

"Careful," Erestor chuckled. He likes hair for tea, too." He unwound Lindir's hair from the baby's hand. "Lindir, would you mind watching Faelion for a few minutes? I need to talk with Caladir and Velon."

Lindir shooed Erestor off, and continued playing with the baby and the girls. 

Erestor sat with Velon and Caladir, and asked, "Did the girls sleep any better last night?" 

Gurvelon shook his head. "You are looking at two very frustrated elves, my friend."

"Oh, dear," Erestor said. "At least Glorfindel and I get to spend some time together on our own, right after they go to sleep."

"That time lasts about three minutes for us, Erestor," Caladir said.

"Do you think the girls would be all right if the two of you went off for some private time now?" Erestor asked. "Would you let me try talking to them?"

"Well, I suppose you could try," Gurvelon answered, "but would it not be better if we talked to them?"

"Something is telling me they might understand better if it came from someone else."

Gurvelon and Caladir nodded for Erestor to go ahead, and he went back to the girls. He sat next to Calariel and Glawen and pulled them close to him. "Little ones, would it be all right with you if your Adas left for just a little while and you stayed with Lindir and me? They would not be gone long, there is just something they need to do."

Calariel looked at Erestor, then at her Adas. "Are they going to try and make elflings, Restor? Ada and Nana always said that was what they were doing when they wanted to be alone for a while."

Erestor and Lindir blushed a deep pink. Erestor was tempted to tell the elfling 'aye' and let Caladir and Velon explain it to her later, but did not think it was good to lie to an elfling. "Well, little one, two Adas cannot make elflings. That takes a Nana and an Ada. But your Adas are married, just like your Nana and Ada were. And married elves need to spend some time together alone. It keeps them happy together."

"All right Restor, we will stay with you so Ada and Ada can be alone for a little while," Glawen said. The two little girls got up and ran over to Caladir and Gurvelon and kissed them. "Bye Ada, bye Ada. We will stay with Restor while you are alone." Then they ran back to Erestor and their friends.

Erestor grinned, and threw a blanket that was still folded up at Caladir and Gurvelon. Gurvelon caught the blanket, and they ran off into the woods. "Now, what would all of you sweetlings like to play now?" Erestor asked. 

Erestor and Lindir played with the girls, and read them a story or two. Squirrels and deer hovered around, and Erestor brought out pieces of bread and fruit, which the little elflings fed to the animals. Then Lindir played his harp and softly sang for them as Erestor changed and fed the baby. Before long, four little girls and one baby were sound asleep on the blanket. Lindir decided a little nap sounded good and made himself comfortable. 

Erestor smiled, thinking of Caladir and Velon, and knowing they were enjoying their 'alone' time. He started gathering wildflowers and making little wreaths for the girls to wear. His fingers working with the flowers, he sent his thoughts out to Glorfindel.

'Can you hear me, my love?'

'Aye, beloved. Is everything all right?'

'Aye, I just missed you. Will we have fish for lunch?'

'Of course we will. How can you doubt all these intrepid fisherelves out here?' Glorfindel heard Erestor chuckle in his mind. 'Wait until you see, sweetheart. Your valiant husband and your Lord are catching more than everyone.'

'Do not forget you will have to carry what you catch back here, my love.'

'Nay, we will just call the horses and put the baskets on their back.'

Erestor's laugh woke Lindir. "What is it Erestor?"

"Nothing, my friend. I am just checking on Glorfindel."

"Ask him how Taurfaeron is doing."

'My love, Lindir wants to know how Taurfaeron is doing.'

'Tell him there are so many fish here, even our guard from the Golden Woods is managing to catch his share.'

'When will you all be back, my love? The girls will be hungry when they wake from their nap, and the little ones with you must be getting hungry as well.'

'Soon, beloved. I do not think our baskets will hold much more.'

'You had better not be joking, Glorfindel. Now I'm hungry.'

'Just start the fires, sweetheart. We will be there soon. I love you, my beautiful councilor.'

'I love you, my golden warrior.'

"Glorfindel says they are catching a lot of fish and to start the fires. Taurfaeron is quite the fisherelf as well, apparently," Erestor told Lindir.

"Well, as long as they clean them." Lindir grinned. 

"You stay with the children and I will see to the fires." Erestor said.

The fires were just beginning to burn perfectly when they heard the fisherelves returning, all singing merrily. They had indeed called the horses, and were walking along side them, holding the baskets on their backs. Elrond carried Saercaeron, who was smiling happily. 

Gailion ran to Erestor. " Ada Restor! Ada Restor! I caught so many fish, Ada. It was fun!" 

Erestor picked up Gailion, laughing. "I am glad you had fun, my love. Did your Ada Glor catch a lot of fish, too?"

"He caught the most of anyone!" Gailion answered. "And he showed me how to do it."

The girls woke up just as Caladir and Gurvelon returned from the woods, arms wrapped around each other and looking at each other adoringly. Calariel and Glawen ran to them, and were picked up and swung around before being hugged and kissed. "Were you my good little elflings while we were gone?" Caladir asked. 

"We were very good, Ada," Glawen answered. "Were you and Ada good while you were gone?" 

Gurvelon laughed at the innocence of elflings. "Oh, little one, your Ada was very, very, very good." Caladir actually blushed, then laughed.

Enough fish for everyone was soon cleaned and cooking over the fires. The remainder of the fish was put in the wagon to be taken back to the kitchens. Bread, fruit, cheese, and skins of water and wine were brought out of baskets and set around the blankets. The children were fed first, and Melpomaen and Turidon carried food to the guards, then the rest of the elves sat down to enjoy their meal. Elladan and Elrohir rode out to join them for the meal, then returned to their duties.

There was much exclaiming on how good the fish was, and many tall fish tales were told about the ones that got away. The children played in the trees and ran and chased each other, and there was merry singing before they decided they should head back. 

They were just beginning to pack everything up to put in the wagon, when one of the guards sounded the alarm, "ORCS!"

The children screamed, and Elrond and Glorfindel yelled to Gurvelon, Melpomaen and half of the guards to gather the children and keep them just inside the woods with them. Erestor thrust Faelion into Melpomaen's arms. Velon and Mel were not the strongest warriors, but they and the guards would keep the children safe. 

The others watched the Orcs quickly approaching the river. There were probably fifty of them, and Erestor, Glorfindel and Elrond quickly calculated the odds as everyone drew their weapons. "We will take out twenty or so with arrows when they cross. Leaves around three for each of us. Good odds," Glorfindel said. 

Twenty Orcs never made it across the river, as the guards with bows and arrows felled them. The elves ran closer to the river, away from the children and met the remaining Orcs full on. Glorfindel glowed brightly as he quickly sliced his sword through five of them. Erestor and his knives began their dance of death and four more were down. Lindir's knives easily slew another two, and Elrond's sword ended the life of four more.   
Caladir, Turidon, Taurfaeron and the remaining guards disposed of the rest. 

If it were not for the continuing and growing threat of evil and the children's fears, the Orcs and the small battle would have been more of a nuisance than anything else.

"Damn them," Elrond said quietly. "They have dirtied my favorite fishing spot with their filth."

"The Bruinen will quickly clean itself, Elrond," Erestor said. "Let us dispose of this filth."

The elves piled the Orc bodies near the shore, as far downstream as they dared to go, and set them ablaze. Then they cleaned as much Orc blood from their clothing and skin and hair as they could before returning to the children. 

Gailion and Amdiriel threw themselves at Glorfindel and Erestor. The elflings sobbed and clung to their Adas. 

"It is all right now, my precious," Erestor told Amdiriel, as he held her tightly and stroked her head. Your Ada Glor and I are safe. We all are. Did we not tell you that we would always protect you? Do not cry, my darling. You are safe with us."

Glorfindel held Gailion and comforted him with much the same words. Gailion finally stopped sobbing, and said, " Ada, you glowed."

"Ada Glor glows because he was reborn and lived in Valinor with the Valar, sweetheart," Erestor answered.

"Oh." Gailion said. "You were pretty when you killed the Orcs, Ada Restor."

Erestor smiled. "Thank you. Amdiriel, do you think Ada was pretty when he killed the Orcs?" 

Amdiriel sniffled and nodded. "Aye, Ada. You were dancing. And Ada Glor was pretty when he glowed, too."

The elves gathered everyone and headed back to the house. They stopped at the cottage to deliver Saercaeron, Lainon and Laerien to their parents, and wanted to make sure Amarion and Diwen got the story about the Orcs from them instead of just their children. The guards returned to the barracks, and all but Erestor, Glorfindel, their elflings and Elrond returned to the Last Homely House. Elrond took a small basket of fish from the wagon to leave for Amarion and Diwen as well.

The cottage was a beautiful, spacious home, located near the Last Homely House, and designed in the same style. There was a large sitting room, kitchen, and three bedrooms, as well as a spacious bathroom. Diwen had fallen in love with it the minute she walked in. The kitchen was already stocked with all the wares she would need for cooking and serving meals, and linen cupboards held towels, sheets, and other necessities. 

A hoard of servants had arrived and began moving their furnishings, while others helped Diwen pack and move their clothing and other belongings. By midday, you would have thought the family had lived there for ages. Clothing was neatly put away in wardrobes, and cupboards held the children's toys. The kitchen held a good supply of vegetables, fruits, cheese, milk, eggs, flour, sugar, spices and every thing else needed to supply a family, all generously sent over on the orders of Lord Elrond. They had even been sent some special baked goods and wine as a cottage-warming gift. 

Diwen made tea, and everyone gathered in the sitting room. Erestor held Amdiriel, and Glorfindel sat with Gailion as Elrond held Faelion and explained what had happened. 

"I am most grateful to all of you for taking such good care of our children, my Lords, and very thankful that none of you were hurt. We will have to continue to be cautious with all this Orc activity." Amarion shook his head. "Orcs again, on Imladris' border." 

"We will be cautious, we have much to protect here," Glorfindel said. "It is good to see you settled in your new home, my friends." 

"And the cottage is lovely," Erestor added. "Oh, we put your kitten with Tinnu and Glirien for the day so she would be safe and fed. We will bring her to you tomorrow."

"We hoped you had done something like that when we could not find her! The cottage is wonderful," Diwen said. "Lord Elrond, we cannot thank you enough for it, and for everything in it. You are most generous."

"As are you and your husband, Diwen. You both contribute much to Imladris. I am happy I had the small opportunity to repay you," Elrond answered. "We will not stay. As you can imagine, Glorfindel and Erestor are anxious to get their family back to their rooms. We have had a long day indeed."

They said their goodbyes and walked back to the Last Homely House. 

"I cannot wait to bathe," Glorfindel said.

"Aye, that will be lovely. What do you say to that, little ones? Does a nice bubble bath sound good?" Erestor asked.

"Aye, Ada," Amdiriel answered. "We would like that. Will you let us wash your hair tonight? And Ada Glor's?" 

Erestor chuckled. "Of course we will, sweetling."

*****


	15. Chapter 15

A Week Later......

The renovations to the rooms that had been Amarion and Diwen's were progressing nicely. There would be two bedrooms and one bathroom for the children added on Erestor and Glorfindel's side, and one large bedroom and a bathroom for the little twins added on Caladir and Gurvelon's. The extra bedrooms would be accessed through the sitting rooms, and the bathrooms from the new bedrooms. Next to the bedrooms, a hall would lead to doors that opened onto a large shared playroom. The playroom could easily be divided into separate rooms later when the children were older. Each family would also have their own dining area on the other side of the hall, and their own kitchen.

Erestor and Glorfindel knew that Amdiriel would not want to stay by herself in a separate room until she and the boys were older, but one day she would want a room of her own. For now, they would make the extra bedroom into an office and move Glorfindel's desk out of the sitting room. 

A worker was showing Erestor the kitchen area. "The stove will go here, my Lord. It is made of iron, and the fire goes underneath, so you can cook or heat things on the top. And there is a separate space next to the fire that you can use to bake things for the little ones. It will also provide more heat than a fireplace in the winter." 

"And where will you put the ice box to store the milk? Surely not here, next to the stove?" Erestor asked.

"Oh, no, my Lord. The ice box will be there," he pointed to the other side of the room. "And you will have a work table in the middle. Next to the stove will be shelves for storing your cooking implements, and next to the ice box, a cupboard for storing food items."

Erestor nodded. "I think that will work very nicely. But I am a little worried about having the stove with the baby. He will begin walking soon."

"I have already thought of that, my Lord," the worker smiled. "I have young ones of my own, so you will have the same arrangement that I use. It is a folding metal barrier, but it has bars to allow the heat into the room. The bars are too close together for the little one to put his hand or arm through. It is lightweight, and the sides are on hinges. You just open it and set it a few inches in front of the stove. The sides will reach back to the wall, so the little one will not be able to move it any closer to the stove. My wife even leaves it up when she cooks."

Erestor smiled. "Thank you. That was kind of you to think of that."

"The other thing you will need, my Lord, is a tub of some kind for washing up. This isn't like the kitchens where it is convenient to the outside. I will put a tap for water in it, and a drain to below the house for you to empty the water. Just like a bathtub. Where would you like it to be placed?" 

"What about on the back wall? That should be a convenient place."

"Aye. I can put it there."

They moved into the rest of the new rooms to make sure Erestor would be pleased with everything.

~~~*~~~  
Lord Celeborn's Chief Advisor, Erynoron, was arriving. Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, Melpomaen, Lindir and Taurfaeron had gone down the steps to greet him just as he and his escort entered the courtyard. Suddenly the Advisor's horse stopped and reared up on his hind legs. Erynoron hung on tightly to the reins, but the horse's movements only got wilder, bucking and rearing again and again. A member of the Lothlórien escort attempted to control the horse without success. 

Erynoron lost his grip and was thrown violently onto the cobbled courtyard. His head hit the ground hard, and he lay unmoving as blood began to seep onto the cobbles. His escort immediately moved in between the fallen advisor and his crazed horse to protect him from further harm as the Imladris elves rushed over. 

Glorfindel grasped the horse's reins and spoke to him gently, reaching to gently stroke his nose. It was then he saw what had caused the horse to react so violently. He had been stung by an insect, probably a bee, and the long stinger was still imbedded in his nose. Still talking quietly to the animal to calm him, Glorfindel led him away from the commotion in the courtyard to the stables where he could be attended to. 

Elrond knelt by the unconscious advisor and gently assessed the damage. "There are no broken limbs, thankfully, but the wound to his head could be dangerous," Elrond said. "Erestor, have the healers bring a litter over quickly. And tell Nestoron I need him as well. We will take him to my private rooms where I can watch him and care for him personally."

Erestor quickly ran to the healing house and moments later, he returned with Nestoron and two other assistants with a litter. Elrond and his chief healer picked Erynoron up carefully and laid him on the litter. "We will take him to my chambers," Elrond said.

When they reached his rooms, Elrond ran ahead of them and quickly pulled the bedclothes down so the assistant healers could place Erynoron on the bed. "Remove his robes, Nestoron, so we can examine him for any other injuries," Elrond told his healer, as he gathered herbs, bandages, and other supplies he would need. Erestor went to the bathroom and emerged with a bowl of warm water and cloths. 

Nestoron's assistants helped him remove the advisor's robes. "Only his head appears to be seriously injured, my Lord," Nestoron said, after his assistants had helped him turn Erynoron on his stomach. He motioned to the assistants that they could return to the healing house. The elves silently bowed and left the room. "There are some abrasions to his arms and back, but not serious." Nestoron took the bowl of water and cloth from Erestor and bathed the wound, removing the blood from the pale blond hair surrounding it. When he was done, Elrond took a clean cloth and applied gentle pressure to help stop the blood flow, as he sent healing energy into the region from his hands. 

"That is enough, Elrond," Nestoron said, speaking quietly. "You are draining yourself." He removed Elrond's hands from the unconscious advisor's head. "Erestor, will you help him lie down for a few moments to recover?"

Erestor wrapped an arm around Elrond's waist and helped him walk to the other side of the large bed and lie down. "You used too much healing energy again, Elrond," Erestor chided him.

"What was I supposed to do, Erestor? This is Celeborn's Chief Advisor." 

"Aye, Elrond, I know perfectly well who it is. He happens to be a friend of mine. But that is no excuse..." Erestor was cut off in mid-sentence.

"Rest and regain your strength, Elrond. I will make sure Erestor waits until you are recovered before I let him scold you anymore," Glorfindel said, as he entered the room.

"What happened to make that horse do that?" Elrond asked.

"A bee sting. The poor animal was stung on the nose, of all places. The only place that would guarantee he would be crazed with it. A healer is tending to him," Glorfindel answered. "Now rest or we will have my husband scolding both of us." Elrond lay back, and almost immediately fell into a light healing sleep.

"How is he, Nestoron?" Erestor asked. 

Nestoron had applied the herbs and bandages to Erynoron's head, and was smoothing salve on the abrasions on his arms. "We will have to wait until he wakes to be sure, but I hope with Elrond's healing he will recover. Head wounds bleed profusely, even if slight, but I think we can be sure he has a concussion at least." The healer took the bowl of bloody water into the bathroom to empty and rinse it, then returned and placed the empty bowl on the nightstand. "He may be nauseous when he awakens, so we will be prepared. Come, both of you and help me turn him on his back again." 

Erestor and Glorfindel turned Erynoron on his back as Nestoron placed soft pillows beneath his head, being careful not the disturb the bandages, and pulled the bedcovers up to his shoulders.

"Glorfindel, my love, I would like to stay and be here when he awakens. He knows me, and my being here may help make him feel more comfortable, just in case he is not himself when he wakes," Erestor said. "But I have not been away from the children for so long since they came. I am torn."

"I am sure Gurvelon and Caladir are taking very good care of them, but I will go and get them and stay with them. I can always bring them into Elrond's sitting room to visit with you, sweetheart."

"Oh, would you Glorfindel? Then I can feed Faelion and spend a little time with Amdiriel and Gailion before you take them back to our rooms." Erestor smiled at Glorfindel and kissed him sweetly before he left to bring their elflings to visit their Ada Restor.

Nestoron drew a chair along side the bed. "Erestor, go and make yourself comfortable in the sitting room. I will be here watching over these two and will call you if Erynoron starts to wake."

Erestor nodded. "Thank you, Nestoron." He left the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him. He made himself comfortable on the sofa where he could sit with all the children and Glorfindel.

It wasn't long before Glorfindel arrived with their three quiet elflings. Gailion sat next to his Ada Restor as Amdiriel climbed up into Erestor's lap, and said "Did your friend get hurt, Ada? Ada Glor said we have to be real quiet because your friend is hurt."

"Aye, little one. My friend Erynoron hurt his head when his horse threw him off in the courtyard, and he has not woken up yet. But Lord Elrond will take care of him and he will be fine. Ada just wants to be here for him when he wakes up because he does not know anyone else in Imladris very well, except for Taurfaeron."

"When will he wake up, Ada?"

"I do not know, my love. We just have to wait."

"Oh. I missed you, Ada."

"I missed you too, sweetheart. That is why Ada Glor brought you and your brothers here." Erestor smiled down at his little daughter and hugged her, then pulled Gailion into his lap as well for a cuddle. "Did you two have fun with Gurvelon and Caladir today? I missed you all very much."

"Aye, Ada Restor. Caladir is making dollhouses for Calariel and Glawen, and he let me help," Gailion said.

"And Velon played with us and then he took us to the kitchens and we had cookies and milk," added Amdiriel.

"Soon we will have our own kitchen in our chambers, and then we can bake cookies and all kinds of good things. Would you like that?"

Amdiriel smiled and hugged Erestor. "We like cookies. Will you teach me how to make them, Ada?"

"Of course, sweetheart. We can all make cookies together. That will be fun."

The two elflings nodded. " Ada, will you make cookies with us, too?" Gailion asked Glorfindel.

Glorfindel sat next to Gailion holding the baby, who was contentedly sucking on his bunny. "I would not miss it for anything. I remember making cookies with my nana when I was just a little elfling in Gondolin. I will teach you how to make the kind of cookies we made. Would you like that?" Gailion smiled and nodded. 

"Erestor, my love, would you like to feed this little elfling before he eats his bunny?" Glorfindel asked as he pulled out a bottle of milk from the bag he carried. 

Erestor unwound his arms from the other elflings and held them out for the baby. He laid the infant on his lap with his head on Gailions's lap and his feet on Amdiriel. Erestor chuckled, "See, you all fit. Are you hungry, my beautiful little one? Is my little elfling hungry?" He tickled the baby's tummy, and Faelion giggled and merrily lifted his arms up and down in the way that babies everywhere do.

Erestor fed the baby, and talked to the other elflings about what they had done during the day. 

"You know, Gailion, I have to make Amdiriel's doll house. Now that you have helped Caladir, perhaps you will show me how?"

Gailion grinned. "Silly Ada. You do not need to know how to do it!" The elfling laughed.

"But I have never made one before, and you have." Glorfindel gave Erestor a wink.

"A doll house, Ada Glor?" Amdiriel asked. "I will have a doll house, too?"

"Aye, love. Gailion and I will make you a nice, big one for all of your dolls. Would you like that?" Glorfindel asked.

Amdiriel grinned and nodded excitedly. "Thank you, Ada Glor."

"You are welcome, sweetling. Maybe we can start working on it when we go back to our rooms, alright?" 

They talked and sat together for a while longer until Nestoron came and told them that Erynoron was starting to wake. Erestor kissed his family goodbye, then went to the bedroom. He moved a chair to sit next to Nestoron. Elrond woke, feeling refreshed, and got up to join Erestor and Nestoron on the other side of the bed. 

Erynoron mumbled something every minute or so, and moved restlessly. "Erestor, speak to him and see if you can wake him up. You see how his eyes are dilated? He definitely has a concussion. Are his eyes normally that color?" Elrond asked, concerned.

"Aye, the color is normal, Elrond, do not worry," Erestor replied. Erynoron's eyes were a unique shade of deep green with gold specks in them. "I always teased him about the color." 

Elrond looked into the unusual eyes, thinking how beautiful they were. "He must have been named for his eyes. He is stunning."

"Aye. He is most fair. And among the kindest, wisest elves I have ever known," Erestor replied. "Rather like you, in fact."

Erestor moved to the bed, sat next to the advisor and took his hand in his own. "Erynoron, my friend, it is Erestor. You are in Imladris. Can you wake now, my friend?" He rubbed Erynoron's hand and continued to speak to him. Finally the advisor's eyes began to focus. "That's right, my friend, wake now. It is I, Erestor."

"Erestor?" Erynoron's voice was horse and shaky. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"Your horse threw you, my friend, and you hit your head on the cobbles. You have a concussion."

Erynoron looked confused for a minute, then said, "I remember now. The horse went wild."

"He was stung by a bee on his nose," Erestor said. 

"May I have something to drink?" Erynoron asked.

Elrond filled a cup with tea that would hopefully help with the advisor's healing. "Erestor, may I exchange places with you?" Erestor rose and Elrond sat next to Erynoron. "Raise his shoulders just enough for him to drink." When Erestor was carefully holding Erynoron up enough, Elrond put the cup to the advisor's lips. "Take little sips. Do not try to drink it too fast."

Erynoron drank several sips. "Thank you," he said. He looked up into the face of Elrond for the first time, and felt his heart beat faster.

Erynoron - Forest Flame

*****


	16. Chapter 16

Erynoron looked into Elrond's ageless face. His eyes were gray with the light of the stars in them, sparkling like polished silver. His hair was dark as night. Erynoron thought he had never seen such wisdom and kind compassion in any other elf before. "My Lord Elrond?" 

"Aye, I am Elrond. Welcome to Imladris, Erynoron. You must lie down and rest, my friend."

Erestor still held him up, and Erynoron attempted a small bow of his head and upper body. Oh, that was a bad mistake. His head spun and nausea swept over him. He groaned.

Nestoron was immediately at his side, gently pushing Erestor aside and lowering Erynoron as Elrond rolled him to his side. Nestoron grabbed the bowl and placed it in front of Erynoron just in time, as the advisor vomited. Erestor ran to the bathroom to fetch washcloths, towels, and a bowl of fresh water.

Erynoron was so embarrassed, but oh, he felt so sick! 

Elrond wiped his face with a cool cloth, as Nestoron took the bowl away. "Erestor, pour a bit more of that tea for me please," Elrond said. He gently rolled Erynoron onto his back, and slipped one arm under the advisor's shoulders. "I am going to raise you very slightly, my friend. Just let me do the work. Do not try to move on your own."  
He lifted Erynoron and placed the cup to his lips. "Sip slowly again." Erynoron sipped the tea obediently, and Elrond laid him back down. "Feeling better?"

"Aye, my Lord. Thank you," Erynoron answered, his voice unsteady.

"Rest now," Elrond said. "You will feel better when you wake again." Elrond laid a hand on Erynoron's forehead, gently rubbing, soothing him as he again sent minute quantities of healing energy into the advisor. "Rest."

Elrond's hand felt wonderful. The hurt in his head lessened, and Erynoron slipped into a healing sleep.

"He will sleep for several hours, Erestor. Go back to your family, my friend. I will send word when he wakes, unless it is in the middle of the night." Elrond said.

"Thank you, Elrond. Just send for me if you need me." 

When Erestor left, Elrond said, "Nestoron, will you help me put a night robe on him? He should stay warm. Then you may as well go back to your other duties." Elrond took one of his own warm robes from the wardrobe, and the two healers slipped it on the healing advisor without waking him. 

"Send for me if you need me, Elrond," Nestoron said as he left the room to return to the healing hall.

Elrond was a bit tired after using his healing energy again. He thought about lying down on the sofa, but decided since Erynoron was asleep, he may as well be comfortable. He lay down on the empty side of the bed, and watched the beautiful advisor for a long time before he too drifted off into sleep.

~~~*~~~

Erestor returned to their rooms to find Glorfindel and Gailion happily working on the dollhouse on the sitting room floor as Amdiriel and Faelion watched. 

Amdiriel sprang up and ran to Erestor. " Ada, you are back!" she said happily, holding her arms up to be picked up and cuddled.

Erestor picked her up, kissed her cheek, and hugged her tightly. "Aye, I am back home, my love. Are Ada Glor and Gailion doing a good job with your dollhouse?"

Amdiriel giggled and nodded. 

"Is your friend all better, Ada Restor?" Gailion asked.

"Not yet, sweetheart. But he woke up and I talked with him for a few minutes. He is asleep now," Erestor answered.

"How is he, my love?" Glorfindel asked.

"He has a concussion, but he remembers what happened. Elrond said he would sleep for several hours." Erestor sat down with Amdiriel on the floor, setting her next to him, and picked up Faelion to hold him on his lap. "It is almost time for dinner. Is everyone hungry? I know I am."

Everyone nodded enthusiastically. "Ada Restor, can we have dinner outside?" Gailion asked. "We like eating outside sometimes."

"I think that is a wonderful idea. What do you say, my love?" Erestor asked Glorfindel.

"Aye, I would like that as well. Shall we have dinner in our garden? Would that be all right, little ones?" 

"Can Tinnu and Glirien and the kittens have dinner with us, too?" Amdiriel asked.

Erestor chuckled. "I do not think we would be able to keep them away, sweetheart."

So when their dinner arrived, they laid blankets out under the trees and settled down on them enjoying their picnic. The kittens played together and tumbled around, while Tinnu and Glirien sat quietly waiting for their treats. 

"Here you are, you little beggars," Erestor said, giving the cats some choice tidbits off of his plate. The two kittens ran over when they saw their parents getting food, and sat quietly next to them looking at Erestor with big amber eyes. "Taught them to beg, I see, Tinnu," Erestor said, grinning. He took two small treats from his plate and fed them to the kittens.

Glorfindel sat holding Faelion cradled in one arm. The baby had gotten cranky and alternated between crying and holding on to Glorfindel's fingers and pulling them into his mouth. Suddenly, Glorfindel yelled, "Ow! He bit me!"

"I think our little one has started teething, Glorfindel. I am afraid to say it, but we are probably going to be in for some sleepless nights," Erestor said. "I thought it was about time for that to start."

"Time for an old Gondolin remedy, then." Glorfindel whispered into Gailion's ear, and the elfling got up and ran into their rooms.

"What old Gondolin remedy?" Erestor asked.

"Oh no, if I tell you, you will not let me do it," Glorfindel said.

Gailion ran back out, carrying a bottle of brandy.

"Glorfindel, you are not going to give Faelion brandy!"

"My nana used it on me, and look at me! I am not going to feed it to him, sweetheart, just rub it on his gums." Glorfindel opened the bottle and poured some brandy in a cup. He dipped a finger into the cup, then ran it along the baby's gums. Faelion cooed and smiled. "See, he likes it."

"He likes that you are rubbing his gums, Glorfindel, not the brandy, for Valar sake!" Erestor was not particularly happy with the development. He took the baby from Glorfindel, and said, "I will be right back. I am going to take Faelion to Nestoron and see what he says. Brandy, indeed!" With that, Erestor flounced into their rooms and out of the door, heading for the healing hall.

"Ada Glor, is Ada mad at you?" Amdiriel asked.

Glorfindel grinned. "Nay, sweetheart. He is just worried about Faelion. You will see, he will be right back and everything will be fine. Would you like to feed the kittens while we wait?"

So they feed and played with the cats while they waited for Erestor to return.

A few minutes later, Erestor quietly returned with the baby. "Very well, Glorfindel. Nestoron says a little brandy on his gums will not hurt him and will help with the pain. But only four times a day, mind you. And we can start feeding him some mashed up fruits and vegetables. He also gave me some herbs to make into a poultice and rub on his gums." 

"Thank you, my love," Glorfindel said softly. Gailion cuddled close to Glorfindel, eyes big, but not saying anything.

Erestor handed Faelion back to Glorfindel and sat down. Amdiriel climbed into his lap. " Ada, do not be mad at Ada Glor, please?" The hint of tears sprang into her eyes as she pouted. "I love you, Ada, and I love Ada Glor, and I do not want you to be mad."

Erestor looked stricken, and wrapped his arms around Amdiriel. "Oh, sweetheart, I am not mad at anyone. I love your Ada Glor very, very much. And I love you and Gailion and Faelion very, very much. I am sorry if I upset you, my precious. I was just worried about your little brother. Please, do not cry sweetheart. If you do, then I will have to cry because I made you cry. And then Ada Glor will cry because I am crying, and Gailion will cry because Ada Glor is crying, and then even Faelion will cry again. And then Tinnu and Glirien will cry because we are all crying and then their kittens will cry. And then Lord Elrond will come to see why we are crying, and he will cry and then Elladan and Elrohir will cry because their Ada is crying. And then Mel and Velon will come and see why we are all crying, and they will cry, and then their husbands will cry, and then everyone in Imladris will cry."

By the time Erestor was finished, Amdiriel was giggling. "Silly Ada." So Erestor tickled her, and soon they were all laughing. Even the cats.

~~~*~~~

Erynoron woke, remembering he was in Imladris. But where in Imladris? It was the middle of the night, and the moon shone into the room. This was not his room, Erynoron thought. The room was full of someone's belongings, and the furnishings were richly appointed. His eyes roamed around the room searching for an answer, until the finally landed the sleeping elf beside him. Lord Elrond? Were these his rooms? He is a great healer. Perhaps he was here so Lord Elrond could care for him? Why would he do that? He would have been fine in the healing hall with the other healers. If these were really Lord Elrond's rooms, he would have to make sure they moved him out of them quickly. Lord Elrond was so beautiful, but what would a great lord ever want with him? 

Erynoron had only become Celeborn's chief advisor a short time ago. Prior to that he had just been a minor advisor and a scribe. His friendship with Erestor had developed while he as still a scribe and the Imladris elves had visited Lothlorien, but he had not ever seen Elrond before. He was no one special and he knew he certainly did not deserve this special treatment.

He had to use the bathroom, and soon. Not wanting to wake Elrond, Erynoron slowly moved his legs off the side of the bed and sat up. He was a little dizzy, but was pretty sure he could make it. He put his feet on the floor and stood. Holding on to the bedpost, and then the side table, he managed to take a step before the nausea hit him again. He swayed, and groaned, holding on to the table desperately to keep from falling.

Before he could think what to do next, Elrond was at his side and had wrapped an arm around his waist. "Erynoron, what are you doing up! Let me get you back into bed."

"My Lord, I thought...I need to use the bathroom, and...I thought...I did not want to disturb you," Erynoron whispered miserably.

"Then let me help you." Without another word, Elrond picked him up in his arms as if he weighed no more than an elfling and was carrying him to the bathroom.

"Please, Lord Elrond, I can walk," Erynoron said, thinking he had never felt anything more wonderful than to be in Elrond's arms. 

"Nay, you cannot right now. Let me help you, my friend." Elrond set him gently on the floor in the bathroom, in front of the privy, still keeping his arms wrapped around Erynoron. "I cannot leave you here alone, or you will fall. 

"My Lord, please...."

Elrond moved Erynoron's hair out of his face, stroking his head. "Just Elrond. Tonight I am just your healer helping his patient," he said softly, still stroking the blonde hair. "Just a healer. Do you need me to help you, or can you manage the robe by yourself?"

"I think I can manage, my....Elrond." Erynoron slowly lifted his robe while trying to hide what he was doing. Embarrassed beyond belief, he finally relieved himself with a sigh. "Thank you, my...Elrond," he whispered, not knowing what else to say. 

"You are welcome, my friend. Let me get you back into bed, then I will wash you up a bit." Elrond gently picked Erynoron up in his arms again and carried him to the bed. "I will be back in just a moment." He returned to the bathroom, filled a bowl with warm water to which he added a small amount of cleansing oil, and grabbed a washcloth and towel. 

When Elrond returned to the bed, he set the bowl on the side. He rolled up the sleeves on Erynoron's night robe, then took the cloth, wet it in the bowl, and washed his face, arms and hands. "Does that feel better? I wish you could have a bath, but it's too soon after your injury. I know how it feels after a long journey."

"Thank you, my...Elrond. But surely there is someone else who can do this? You should not be tending to me yourself, my...Elrond."

Elrond smiled. He rather liked Erynoron calling him 'my...Elrond'. Too bad there was that little pause before his name. "And why should I not be tending to you myself? You are Celeborn's chief advisor, as well as a friend of my dearest friend, Erestor." 

Elrond began washing Erynoron's feet and legs. The advisor did not know what to say to Elrond's answer. "Are these your chambers, my...Elrond?"

"Aye, they are." Elrond unbuttoned the top half of the night robe and began to wash Erynoron's chest. 

"They are very beautiful, my...Elrond, but you should have me moved to the healing hall now. I cannot stay in your bed."

"Why not? I can care for you easier here." The washcloth moved up the advisor's chest to his neck, then back down again. More buttons were unbuttoned as Elrond talked to himself in his mind. 'You are a healer. You are talking care of a patient. It does not matter that he has a beautiful body and you want to see more of it. I am a healer. This is my patient.' He moved the cloth down and gently washed Erynoron's groin and member. 'I am a healer. This is my patient. I am a healer...sweet Elbereth, he is beautiful, and it has been so long.'

Erynoron gulped as the cloth moved over his stomach, then his upper thighs, and finally his groin. 'Oh, Valar, that feels good!'

Elrond dried Erynoron's skin with the towel. 'I am a healer. This is my patient. I am a healer. I am not becoming aroused from doing this. I am a healer.'

"Now, let me turn you over and I will wash your back," Elrond said nonchalantly. He gently rolled Erynoron onto his stomach. Rinsing the cloth into the bowl again, he washed the back of the advisor's legs, then lifted the robe up as high as it would go and washed his back, trying not to look too hard at the perfectly rounded twin globes. 'I am a healer. This is my patient. I am a healer. This is my patient. Oh, so beautiful. I just want to run my hand over them and caress and..... I am a healer. This is my patient. I am a healer. This is my patient.' He gently moved the cloth over the small of Erynoron's back, over the perfectly round globes and across the hips and upper thighs. 

Erynoron bit his lips to keep from moaning when Elrond washed his backside. It felt like a caress, and he wanted more.

Elrond took the towel and gently dried Erynoron. And if he lingered a little longer than necessary on a certain area, who could blame him?

"There, all done." Elrond reluctantly lowered the robe. "Now let us turn you over again," he said as he gently rolled Erynoron back on his back. Erynoron quickly moved his hand to hold the front of the robe together, but could not quite cover everything in time.

'Oh, sweet Elbereth, did I make him aroused? When he is ill and nauseated? Maybe I have a chance with him,' Elrond thought. 

*****


	17. Chapter 17

Glorfindel had finally managed to get Faelion to sleep, and then the two adas gave Gailion and Amdiriel their bath. The elflings were dressed in their soft night robes, and sat on the rugs in front of the fireplace with their parents. 

" Ada, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Gailion asked Glorfindel.

"What would you like to do, little one?" Glorfindel asked.

"Can we finish making the dollhouse, Ada?"

"Of course we can, little one," Glorfindel said. 

"What would you like to do, sweetheart?" Erestor asked Amdiriel as he held her on his lap.

"Can I stay with you, Ada?"

"Aye, my love, of course you can." Erestor kissed her head. The soft, dark auburn curls tickled his nose and he chuckled. "Have I told you yet today how beautiful you are, sweetheart?" 

Amdiriel shook her head and wrapped her arms around Erestor's neck. "You are beautiful too, Ada."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Erestor chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Ada Restor," Gailion said, "Amdiriel and I, we want you and Ada Glor to have alone time tonight."

"You do?" Erestor asked. The elflings nodded and Glorfindel grinned. "That is very nice you both. But what about if you have a nightmare again?"

"I do not have as many nightmares any more, Ada," Amdiriel said, "and I will sleep with Gailion. You have not even kissed Ada Glor tonight, Ada," she chided Erestor. "You need alone time." 

Erestor smiled, then leaned over and pulled Glorfindel's head to him, kissing him sweetly. "I love you, Glorfindel," he said.

"Hmm...I love you Erestor."

"Are you ready to go to bed now, sweetlings?" Erestor asked.

"Aye. Ada Restor, will you sing us a song first?" Gailion answered.

Erestor sang a lullaby for his tired little elflings, his beautiful voice turning it into a caress. Glorfindel's heart filled with an overwhelming love for his husband, as it always did when he heard Erestor sing to the elflings. 

They put the sleepy elflings to bed in Gailion's bed. "Goodnight my little ones," Erestor said, kissing their brows.

"Sleep well, my loves." Glorfindel said, tucking them in and kissing the tops of their heads.

Erestor took Glorfindel's hand, and drew him into the bathroom for their bath. He closed the door and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, drawing him close. "I love you so much, Glorfindel," he whispered before capturing Glorfindel's mouth with his own and thrusting his hungry tongue into the sweet depths. 

Glorfindel moaned as he wrapped his arms around Erestor's back. He slid his hands down, cupping the firm, round globes and lifting Erestor against him, crushing their groins together. 'Erestor, my love...my heart...my soul. I love you'

Erestor groaned as he was held against Glorfindel and heard his beloved voice echo in his mind. 'Oh, beloved...I want these robes off...I want to feel you against me.' He pulled his mouth from Glorfindel's and whispered, "Please..." as he started to unfasten clasps, all thoughts of their bath abandoned.

Glorfindel lowered him and their robes were quickly unfastened and dropped to the floor around their feet. Erestor pulled Glorfindel's head down to plunder the mouth as Glorfindel's hands caressed his bottom, and he was once again lifted. 

Glorfindel turned them around and pressed Erestor against the wall, as his hands held him up, caressing the firm globes. Erestor wrapped his legs around Glorfindel's waist. 'Oh...take me...take me, my love.' Their tongues thrust against each other before Glorfindel sucked Erestor's into his mouth.

'Oh, Erestor...baby...I love you so much.' He reached one hand out to grab a bottle of oil from the shelf and popped the cork off with his thumb. Holding the bottle in his fingers he tilted it into his palm, emptying it over his hand, and allowed the bottle to fall to the floor. The oil ran over his fingers and he moved his hand to Erestor's crevice, seeking and gently massaging the opening. He thrust two fingers inside, then quickly moved them deeply in and out. 

Erestor moaned into his mouth. 'More...more! I want to feel you inside of me. Claim me...take me...now!'

Glorfindel removed his fingers and quickly coated his throbbing member with oil from his palm, then thrust his cock into Erestor to the hilt, slamming it into his sweet spot. Erestor wailed 'Again!' in his mind and used his hands on Glorfindel's shoulders to push himself up. 

Glorfindel thrust up into the tight channel, and just at that moment Faelion woke, screaming. 

Both elves moaned as Glorfindel slowly lifted Erestor free and set him on the floor. They groaned, then quickly donned their robes and rushed into the bedroom. Gailion had gotten up and was bending over the cradle trying to shush his little brother. 

"It is all right, sweetheart, I will take him," Erestor said as he lifted the crying infant from the crib. "Go back to bed, love. Your Ada and I will take him to the sitting room so you can sleep."

"I am sorry Faelion woke up, Ada," Gailion said as Glorfindel tucked him and Amdiriel in again, "It is your alone time." 

Glorfindel smiled. "It is all right, sweetling. Go back to sleep now." He kissed the elfling's brow and stroked his head, then did the same to Amdiriel. "Good night, little ones." He followed Erestor into the sitting room, shutting the door behind them.

Erestor rocked the baby in his arms. "Feel him, Glorfindel. He feels hot."

Glorfindel placed his hand on the baby's face. "A fever?"

"I am taking him to Elrond. He is closer than Nestoron. Stay with the children?"

"Aye, love. Go."

~~~*~~~  
Elrond had just finished tucking Erynoron comfortably into bed after he had finished washing him, when he heard a knock at the door. Hearing a baby crying, he ran to open the door and found Erestor holding Faelion.

"Elrond, he is hot! He has a fever! What is wrong with him? What do I do?" Erestor said, distraught.

Elrond took the infant from his arms and laid him on a sofa to examine him as Erestor huddled over him. "He is teething, Erestor. Sometimes even elflings will get a little fever when they teeth. I will fix some herbs for you to make a tea for him that will help. Placing him in a bath with cool water will help, too. Rub a little brandy on his gums every so often to numb them, and give him things to chew on. I will have your new icebox delivered in the new rooms tomorrow. Take a cloth and wet it very well in water, then place it on the ice to freeze. When it is frozen, roll it up and give it to him to chew on. Oh, and be prepared for some very messy diapers. They go along with this. Elrohir's were terrible!" Erestor picked up the baby as Elrond began gathering the herbs.

"Erestor?" Erynoron called from the bedroom. "Is that you?"

"Aye, my friend." He walked into the bedroom with the still crying Faelion. "I am sorry we woke you, Erynoron. Faelion has a fever, and it scared me."

Erynoron smiled. "Will you bring him here so I can see him?" 

Erestor lowered the infant so his friend could see him, and Faelion decided that looking at a new face was interesting. He whimpered, and his lower lip trembled, but he stopped the loud cries. "Oh, what a beautiful little elfling you are! Much too beautiful to be crying." Erynoron exclaimed softly. "What is wrong, Erestor? He cannot be ill?"

"He is teething, and Elrond says a little fever is normal."

Erynoron nodded. "Aiya, I do not envy you and Glorfindel right now, my friend."

"Erestor, here are the herbs. Steep a spoonful in water, let it cool and put it in his bottle. He can have as much as he will drink of it."

"Thank you, Elrond. I am sorry I disturbed both of you, but I did not know what to do."

"Do not worry, my friend. This is normal. I just hope he does not keep you up night after night as the twins did me." Elrond said.

After bidding good night to his friends, Erestor hurried back to Glorfindel and told him everything Elrond had said. "Will you fix the tea, my love? I will get him into the bath," Erestor said, handing Glorfindel the herbs. 

Glorfindel was glad they had started keeping a kettle for hot water in their rooms, and took the kettle from the hearth to prepare the tea. He placed the herbs into a large pitcher, then added the hot water. 'Erestor, I am going to the kitchens to get some honey to sweeten the tea and some ice.' Hearing Erestor's 'Hurry back' in his mind, he ran to the kitchens. 

In the kitchens he located the honey, then took a pitcher and a heavy knife and went to the cold pantry for some ice. He used the handle of the knife to break off pieces of ice and filled the pitcher with them. He put the knife away, then located a sieve, spoons, and another pitcher to take along. Placing everything on a tray, he hurried back to their rooms. He could feel Erestor's distress.

Reaching their rooms, he strained the steeped tea into the empty pitcher and added honey to it, stirring it to dissolve the honey in the hot water, then added a handful of ice to cool the tea. When the ice had dissolved, he carefully filled one of Faelion's bottles with it, and went to the bathroom to join Erestor.

Opening the door to the bathroom, his heart broke to find Erestor bent over the bathtub, sobbing as he held the crying baby in the cool water. "Oh, sweetheart," he said softly. "Let me help you." He knelt down next to Erestor and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Would you like me to do this for you?"

Erestor shook his head. "I just cannot bear to see him so miserable, Glorfindel," Erestor sobbed.

Glorfindel placed his hand on Faelion, feeling if he was still as hot. "He is cooler, sweetheart. Let us get him out of here and see if we can make him more comfortable."  
Erestor nodded. Glorfindel grabbed a towel to wrap the infant in and held it open in his hands for Erestor to lay Faelion in. Erestor laid the baby on the towel and wrapped it around him, then lifted him, rocking him in his arms. Glorfindel wrapped his arm around Erestor and led him back to the sitting room. 

"Will you get the brandy, please my love?" Erestor asked, sitting on the chaise longue. Faelion had not stopped crying, and tears still ran down Erestor's face.

Glorfindel brought the bottle and poured some into a cup. "Here, sweetheart, drink some first," he said, handing the cup to Erestor. Erestor looked at him gratefully, took the cup, and had a large swallow.

"Thank you, my love. I needed that. Here, you put it on his gums while I hold him," Erestor said, handing the cup back to his husband. 

Glorfindel dipped his finger into the cup, and gently placed it in Faelion's mouth in the middle of a loud cry, rubbing it on his gums. The baby stopped crying and began to suck on Glorfindel's finger before biting on it. Glorfindel simply grit his teeth and let the baby chew on his finger.

"What is it, love?" Erestor asked softly.

"He is chewing on my finger," Glorfindel whispered tersely. "He has quite a bite." 

"Oh, sweetheart. Where is the tea?" Erestor asked. Glorfindel pointed to the table. "Just take your finger out if you can and grab it. He can chew on the nipple."

Glorfindel removed his finger, painfully. He grabbed the bottle, dipped the nipple in the brandy, and placed the nipple in the baby's mouth before he could scream too loudly. Faelion happily chewed and sucked, drinking the tea. 

"Oh, thank the Valar," Glorfindel said, sucking on his finger, as he went to join Erestor on the chaise. He lifted Erestor's legs onto the long seat, then sat behind him and drew him back against his chest. He wrapped one arm around Erestor, and with the other stroked Faelion's soft head. 

The baby soon finished the bottle and fell soundly asleep. Erestor carefully placed him over his shoulder and rubbed his back until he heard a soft burp. "We need to get a diaper on him, my love," he whispered. "I would just leave the towel, but Elrond said the fever and the teething may make his diapers really messy, and I do not want to take a chance."

Erestor and Glorfindel carefully diapered the sleeping baby, then laid him in his cradle in the bedroom. They silently removed their robes and slipped on their nightshirts, then returned to the sitting room, closing the door behind them. Glorfindel lay on the chaise and held his arms open for his husband. Erestor collapsed on top of him, wrapped his arms around Glorfindel's neck, and laid his head on the beloved chest, sighing. 

Glorfindel gently stroked Erestor's back and hair. "Rest for a little, sweetheart," he said, bending his head to kiss Erestor's brow. 

"Hmmm..."

"I love you, my Erestor."

"I love you, my Glorfindel," came the muffled reply. "Do we still have time for our 'alone time'?"

"Aye, love. Rest a little first, and then I promise to ravish you."

"Oh, good."

*****


	18. Chapter 18

Erestor lay contently in Glorfindel's arms, relishing his closeness. "I believe I have rested enough, my love," he whispered, before softly kissing Glorfindel's neck. "Kiss me, my sweetest love."

Glorfindel kissed him deeply before gently rolling them over so Erestor lay beneath him. Nightshirts were quickly removed and tossed to the floor. "My beautiful, beautiful, husband," Glorfindel whispered, running his hands tenderly up the lithe body, as Erestor purred. He lowered his head and lapped at a rosy nipple, then sucked it into his mouth, pulling a moan from his mate. One hand moved lower and cupped Erestor's soft sac as a thumb gently rolled it in his palm.

'Oh... my love...what you do to me.' Erestor's words reached out to Glorfindel. 

'What do you wish, my darling? What do you want from me, my precious love?' Glorfindel spoke in Erestor's mind, as his mouth moved along the pale neck.

'Anything...more...just more...anything...take what you want, beloved.' Erestor arched as Glorfindel's mouth sucked and gently bit on an ear. 'Oh...touch me...please, my love.'

Glorfindel's mouth moved to Erestor's and he thrust his tongue deeply into the sweetness as his hand wrapped around Erestor's engorged member. Erestor moaned into his mouth and thrust into his hand. Their earlier interrupted lovemaking had them now even more aroused than usual.

'Ohhh...Glorfindel...I want...'

'Tell me, my darling...tell me what you want. Tell me, what do you want me to do for you...tell me...tell me what you want.' Glorfindel broke their kiss and panted. 'Tell me.' His eyes looked deeply into Erestor's as he continued to slowly stroke the hard member. 'Tell me.'

'Take me...speak to me...with your sexy words...undo me with your words...love me...please...give me all of you...'

'Always, beloved. You will always have all of me. Only you, my love, always.' As he spoke, Glorfindel lifted Erestor from the chaise and moved them to the rugs in front of the fire, placing his burden gently on the floor. Reaching for the bottle of oil they kept hidden under the mantle, he quickly coated his member, then his fingers. 

Erestor watched as Glorfindel coated his fingers. He was panting, more and more aroused by Glorfindel's words, and lifted his knees against his chest, opening himself to his husband. 'Hurry, my love...hurry...I want you now.' 

Glorfindel gently pushed two fingers into Erestor's passage, finding he was still stretched sufficiently from their earlier encounter. He removed his fingers, and easily thrust his aching member inside to the hilt. 'Wrap your legs around me, baby.' When Erestor did, he stretched himself out with his hands placed on either side of his husband's head. Looking into Erestor's eyes, he began to thrust deeply. 'Is this what you wanted, baby? Feel how hard I am for you, lover. Oh, you feel so good...so tight...so warm. I love moving in and out of you...in and out... Is it good for you baby? Tell me...'

Erestor arched and writhed under the loving onslaught and wrapped his arms around Glorfindel's neck to draw his head down for an open mouthed kiss. 'You feel...Oh...so good...my love...more...harder...Oh...I...love you...love you.'

Glorfindel thrust harder and quicker, hitting Erestor's hidden gland with each thrust, again and again. 'I love you, my sweet baby...only you...always. Can you feel how much I love you.' Hearing Erestor's wail in his mind, Glorfindel grinned against his mouth. 'Do you like my big cock in you, baby? Can you feel how big and hard I am for you?' Erestor's wails in his mind and the whimpers escaping his lips were nearly undoing him. 'I am going to make you come so hard, baby. I am going to make you come like you never have before.'

Tears of ecstasy began streaming down Erestor's face. 'Hold me! Hold me! Oh...please...please...oh...hold...me,' he silently screamed. 'I...can...not...oooh.'

Glorfindel pushed his arms under Erestor's shoulders and lifted him up against his chest. He was losing control as the spasms in Erestor's passage caressed his member. 'I have you, baby. I will never let you go. You are mine and I am yours, always, always. I love you, baby, my sweet...sweet...baby.'

Lightening filled their grasping bodies as whimpers escaped from both of their lips. Glorfindel captured Erestor's mouth and delved deeply with his tongue. 'Come for me, baby. Come for me.'

Erestor wailed Glorfindel's name into his mouth as he came, hard. 'I...love...you...I love...you...love you.' It was all he could manage. 

'I love you, I love you, baby, my baby, my beautiful baby, my beautiful baby,' Glorfindel chanted, Erestor's mouth filling with his sobs as the convulsing channel pulled his orgasm from him.

"Oh, Glorfindel, you are so wonderful," Erestor whispered in his ear, holding on to his husband tightly as Glorfindel sagged down on top of him. "So wonderful, my love."

Sometime during the night they crept back into the bedroom and found their bed. 

~~~*~~~  
Erestor and Glorfindel woke to Faelion's cries, and smiled and they lay in each other's arms. 

"Good morning, my sweetheart," Glorfindel whispered. 

"Good morning, my love." Erestor kissed Glorfindel's lips softly. "Which would you rather do this morning, our little one or the dash to the kitchens?"

"Hmmm...decisions. I will do the kitchen run, you do the infant run."

Erestor chuckled. "Race you."

They sprang from their warm bed, hastily buttoning nightshirts. Glorfindel grabbed a robe, putting it on as he ran through the door, as Erestor went to the cradle.

"Good morning, my precious little elfling," he said softly, lifting the baby into his arms. "Oh my, what a wet little elfling I have this morning." He grabbed Faelion's bunny and handed it to him, then laid the elfling on their bed to change him. "Oh, and what a stinky, poopy diaper we have! Ada Glor is lucky he decided to go to the kitchens, aye, he is! Ada Glor is going to owe Ada Restor for this one, my sweet, foul smelling little one! Aye, he is! And I think you and I are going straight to the bathroom for a nice wash. Oh, that will be nice! Aye, it will!" Erestor crooned, half singing to the baby. Glorfindel was definitely going to win the race this morning. He would be long back before Erestor was finished cleaning up the elfling.

Gailion and Amdiriel had woken up, and laughed, listening to their Ada. "Silly Ada," Amdiriel said.

"Oh, nay! Ada is not silly! This is a stinky little elfling," Erestor continued crooning as he carried Faelion to the bathroom. "Oh, such a stinky, sweet little elfling." The sound of running water was heard. "Ada Restor thinks Ada Glor will have to do this tomorrow morning, aye, he does! No Ada should miss out on this experience, and what do you say to that, my stinky, poopy little precious? Ada Restor thinks Ada Glor will get to change the next stinky, poopy diaper, aye, he does! Here we go, my little stinker, into the nice warm, bubbles you go!" Faelion cooed and smiled at Erestor. "Oh, Ada Restor is so glad his little stinky elfling likes the nice warm water, aye he is! Now he is going to wash his stinky little elfling aaaall clean." 

Amdiriel and Gailion were laughing nearly hysterically when Glorfindel returned to their rooms with the baby's milk. They pointed to the bathroom, where Erestor was still crooning to the baby. 

"Oh, and listen to your silly brother and sister laughing, my little one. They did not have to change that stinky, poopy diaper and clean up their stinky, poopy little brother! Nay, they did not! If they had, they would not be laughing. Nay, nay, nay! Ada Glor is going to have to give Ada Restor lots of nice kisses for this morning! Lots and lots of nice kisses." Erestor was drying the baby, and stopped to place a big raspberry kiss on his stomach, making Faelion scream happily. "Oh, my little elfling is happy now he is all clean and smelling sweet again! Happy baby! Happy Ada!" 

Glorfindel stood at the door chuckling. "Oh, look, Ada Glor is back, now that you are not a stinky, poopy little elfling any more! Would you like to tell Ada Glor he gets to do this tomorrow morning, my sweetling?" Erestor kissed Glorfindel quickly as he passed him, and took the bottle of milk from his hand. "Ada Glor owes Ada Restor lots and lots of nice kisses, aye he does!"

Erestor sat in the rocking chair and gave Faelion his bottle. He smiled sweetly up at Glorfindel. "Did you have a nice run to the kitchens, my love? There is a stinky, poopy diaper inside the bathroom that needs to be rinsed out and put in the laundry, sweetheart. Would you mind doing that for me? I seem to have my hands full of elfling at the moment."

*****


	19. Chapter 19

When breakfast arrived, Erestor held Faelion on his lap and mashed up a ripe peach for him. He fed the little elfling a small amount. Faelion squealed happily and opened his mouth for more. Erestor smiled as he gave him more. "Oh, you really like that. Look, Glorfindel, he likes the peach!" The baby opened his mouth for more. Erestor grinned as he continued to feed the happy elfling. "I cannot wait to try cooked apples. Oh, and maybe some mashed ripe strawberries."

"What a good little elfling he is," Glorfindel said. "How about trying some porridge?" Glorfindel put a bit of his porridge on the tip of his spoon and got up to feed it to the baby. "Here my little one, try some of Ada's good porridge." He put the porridge in Faelion's mouth. The elfling scrunched up his face, and suddenly the porridge adorned Glorfindel's face. Erestor and the older elflings burst out laughing, and even Glorfindel had to smile. "Oh, that was not a good little elfling, spitting porridge at Ada," Glorfindel said, grabbing a napkin and wiping his face. 

Erestor took some porridge and mixed it with the mashed peach. "Here, sweetling, try this one," he said, putting it in the baby's mouth. Faelion happily ate it and opened his mouth for more. "Ah, you like your porridge sweet, and Ada Glor's porridge was not sweet. Glorfindel, add some honey to the porridge and let us see if he likes it."

Glorfindel took some porridge and added some honey to it, then took some more and added some jam to it. "Here, sweetheart. Try these."

Erestor took a bit of the one with the honey and fed it to Faelion. The baby happily ate it and opened his mouth for more. Erestor next took the porridge with the jam. Faelion happily ate it. Erestor grinned at Glorfindel. "Our little elfling has a sweet tooth, my love."

Glorfindel chuckled and the other elflings giggled. "Maybe we would have liked porridge better with honey or jam in it, Ada," Gailion said.

Glorfindel took his porridge and mixed both honey and jam in it, and placed it in front of the elflings. "Try it, little ones. I think you will like it. Faelion likes it."

Erestor took a spoonful from the bowl for Faelion, as the other elflings tried the porridge. Gailion and Amdiriel looked at each other and smiled. "It is really good, Ada," Gailion said, dipping his spoon in the bowl again. Glorfindel picked up his spoon and they all shared his porridge.

~~~*~~~  
Erynoron awoke to find Elrond seated in a large upholstered chair next to the bed, looking at him with a small smile. The gray eyes twinkled with silver.

"How are you feeling this morning, my friend?" Elrond asked softly. "Better?" Erynoron's green eyes with the gold specks in them were the most beautiful he had ever seen. He thought he could sit for hours just looking into them, although his face and the rest of the Lothlórien elf's body were wonderful to look at too. 

"Aye, I believe I do feel better, my...Elrond. You did not sit in that chair all night, did you, my...Elrond? Tell me I did not cause that?" Erynoron said, feeling guilty for being in Elrond's bed.

Elrond chuckled. Erynoron still could not remember to say his name without starting to say "my Lord" first. He found it adorable. "Nay. I slept for a while on the sofa. It is quite comfortable. Would you like to try and walk this morning? I think you may be ready for that."

"Aye, my...Elrond. I would like to. I am anxious to begin my work. Surely the work must be stacking up with you caring for me."

"Nothing of importance. Melpomaen and some of the others are handling the routine items. Do you know Melpomaen?" Elrond asked as he helped Erynoron to sit up.

"Nay, my...Elrond. Only what Erestor has told me of him over the years." Erynoron felt slightly dizzy sitting up and closed his eyes.

"Tell me what you are feeling, my friend. Nauseous again?" Elrond asked, watching in concern as Erynoron's eyes closed.

"Nay, just a little dizzy. It is passing, my...Elrond."

"Good. I am just going to check the wound on the back of your head while you sit for a moment." Elrond removed the bandages and gently moved the long blond hair out of the way. "It is healed over, and the lump is almost gone. I think we can do away with these bandages now."

"I think I am ready to try getting up now, my...Elrond. The dizziness is gone."

Elrond helped Erynoron swing his legs over the edge of the bed. "Go slowly. You may be dizzy again." Elrond wrapped his arm around the advisor to help him stand. 

Erynoron took a tentative step, and felt fine. He slowly walked to the bathroom, with Elrond beside him still supporting him. When they reached the bathroom, Elrond asked, "Will you be all right on your own for a few moments while I find you some clean clothes?" Elrond knew that Erynoron would be embarrassed if he stayed again.

"Aye, my...Elrond. I feel well." Erynoron was thankful that Elrond would allow him to relieve himself in private this time.

Elrond closed the door behind him and went to his wardrobe to find some clothing. Erynoron was only slightly shorter than he was, so he chose a soft, comfortable bed robe that was not too heavy. The advisor would be comfortable in bed with it, and more comfortable than in a light nightshirt when walking around a bit. Elrond thought perhaps they could spend some time relaxing on the balcony today. He would not be allowing Erynoron to begin work for another two days, just to make sure he was fully recovered, and looked forward to spending the time with him. He took the robe to the bathroom, as well as fresh garments for himself, and lightly tapped on the door. "May I enter, my friend?"

"Aye, my...Elrond," Erynoron said. 

Elrond entered and found the advisor gazing longing at the luxurious bathtub, which was sunk into the floor. The bath was covered with mosaic work in blue, green and gold, the designs echoing the light, open architecture of Imladris. Vials of oils, bottles of sweet smelling soaps, and jars of herbs marched around one side, and plush white towels were stacked at the end. Erynoron was sure he had never seen anything lovelier, other than Elrond himself, and it was calling to him.

Elrond smiled, knowing what Erynoron must be thinking. "Would you like to take a bath, my friend? You must be longing for one by now."

"Oh, aye. But please, my...Elrond, surely it is time that I moved to my own room? I would not dream of imposing further on you, and I can easily use your public baths."

"When the time comes, your rooms will have your own private bath, Chief Advisor Erynoron," Elrond said, reminding the advisor of his status, "but that time is not yet." Elrond smiled warmly. "Your healer is not yet ready to release you, and you will stay here for at least two more days, resting." The advisor started to object. "Nay, Erynoron, I am your healer, as well as the Lord of Imladris, and I will hear no more about it." Elrond looked at Erynoron, smugly.

"Aye, my Lord. I will do as you say."

"Good. And it is Elrond, remember?"

"Aye, my...Elrond."

Elrond smiled at hearing Erynoron say "my...Elrond" again. "Now, let us get you in the bath. I am afraid I cannot leave you to bathe alone. It is too soon, and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you." Elrond opened the taps to fill the bath with warm water from Imladris' underground hot springs, and chose oil and soothing herbs, which he added to the water. The room filled with the scent of lavender and rosemary.

Erynoron slowly unbuttoned his nightshirt as he watched Elrond. Oh, he hoped he would not embarrass himself. Thinking how wonderful Elrond was and the tingles he got when the half-elf touched him, he prayed he would be able to control himself. 

"Come, Erynoron, your bath is ready," Elrond said. He helped the advisor remove his nightshirt and led him to the bath. He placed his arm around Erynoron's waist to help him step down into the bathtub, and heard the advisor draw a sharp breath. "Are you all right, my friend?"

"Aye, my...Elrond," Erynoron said shakily. 

Elrond settled him in the bath, then knelt behind him and rolled up his sleeves. "Let me wash your hair for you, my friend. I do not want you to open your wound again." He took a pitcher of warm water and poured it slowly over the blond hair, then added soap and began to gently massage Erynoron's head. The advisor's hair was heavy and long, reaching down to his waist, and felt amazingly soft and silky. As he washed and massaged, Elrond daydreamed of holding Erynoron and running his hands through the silken waves as they kissed. He would look into those amazing eyes as he gently stroked a perfect ear, as he ran his fingers lovingly along the lone, pale neck, slowly moving his mouth closer... 'What am I doing, for Valar sake! I absolutely cannot dream like that while caring for Erynoron. He trusts me as his healer. What if I scare him off? Stop it, you stupid elf. I am a healer and this is my patient.'

Erynoron had never felt anything so nice as Elrond's hands gently running through his hair, his fingertips softly stroking his scalp. He practically purred, as he relaxed and closed his eyes. He wished he could have Elrond always touching him. 'You will only make yourself sad, silly elf. What would a great and wise Lord like Elrond ever want with you? Stop torturing yourself. Just be thankful Celeborn sent you to this beautiful place and you will get to work with Elrond for a while.' Erynoron sighed softly.

"Comfortable, my friend?" Elrond asked.

"Aye, my...Elrond. That feels wonderful." 

Elrond chuckled softly, then poured fresh water over Erynoron's head to rinse the soap away, and laid the long hair out of the way along the floor. "All done." He moved around the side of the bath. "My friend, I need a bath as well, and it would be easier for me to wash you if I am in the bath with you. Would you mind if I joined you?" 'Oh, you idiot. Why did you ask that? Now what are you going to do?'

Erynoron smiled softly at Elrond. He was going to wash him? "Of course not, my...Elrond. I do not mind." 'Oh Valar, why did I say that? How are you going to control yourself now, you foolish elf?' 

Elrond could not believe his good fortune. Erynoron was going to allow him to join him! He quickly disrobed and stepped into the bathtub. 

Erynoron had to bite on his lip to keep from moaning when he saw Elrond's beautifully proportioned body. His skin was golden, and muscles rippled in his battle-hardened body. His long and shapely legs, the firm muscular thighs.... ' Stop it! Do not look! No one will ever want me. He does not want me. I probably look revolting to him. He will never want someone like me. I am nothing but a simple scribe who happened to fall into being chief advisor because there was no one else available. He will never want me.'

Elrond took a cloth and poured soap on it, then began to wash Erynoron, starting with his hands and arms. Erynoron couldn't help watching Elrond's eyes. He looked for a sign of disgust or loathing in them, and surprisingly could find none. 

Elrond moved the cloth to his chest, and then his sides. Coming across a scar he had not noticed before, he asked, "What is this scar from, my friend? It looks old, but it has never healed completely."

"It...was from the...claw of a...warg...my...Elrond. Not a very big one, but I am...not...skilled in fighting...or defending myself...and..."

"What happened?" Elrond asked, concerned.

"I was with a guard...he killed it and...saved me," Erynoron said. He would not tell Elrond that he had really thought he loved that guard. When he had laughed at him and made fun of him in front of all his friends because he could not defend himself properly, it had ended any hopes that Erynoron had of their being a couple. 

Erynoron watched Elrond's eyes again, expecting to see the loathing he knew would be there when the Lord heard he could not defend himself. But all he could see was kindness and concern. 

"Thank the Valar you were not injured more seriously," Elrond said. "I have some cream that we will put on it that should help the scar to fade. It does not look like it was tended to properly at the time. What did the healers do for it?"

"I did not...go to the healers, my...Elrond. I tended it myself."

"Why?" asked Elrond, amazed.

"I was ashamed...I could not...defend myself against a small warg, my...Elrond." Erynoron hung his head.

Elrond gently lifted the advisors chin with a finger. "Erynoron, my friend, not all elves have the same gifts or skills. We are not all healers, or warriors, or scribes, or metalworkers. You had nothing to be ashamed of." It was obvious that the incident had caused Erynoron to doubt his worth. He would just have to help him see that there was no cause for him to doubt himself.

Erynoron looked into Elrond's kind eyes, the wisest in all of Arda. Could what Elrond said be true? 

"You had nothing to be ashamed of, my friend," Elrond repeated. He smiled gently. "You *have* nothing to be ashamed of."

"I have nothing to be ashamed of? Truly?" Erynoron whispered. "Do you mean that my Lord?"

"Aye, truly. I would never lie to you, Erynoron. You have nothing to be ashamed of. And it is Elrond. I have become rather fond of your calling me 'my...Elrond'. I miss it when you do not say it." Elrond chuckled and smiled at the advisor. 

Erynoron smiled back. "Thank you, my...Elrond." Elrond laughed, and Erynoron thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"Come on, my...friend. Let us finish this bath before the water gets cold." 

Erynoron laughed at the way Elrond said 'my...friend'. "Am I truly your friend, my...Elrond?" he asked.

"Aye. I think you and I are going to be very, very good friends, Erynoron."

Erynoron smiled. "Friends help each other, do they not?" Elrond nodded. Erynoron took the cloth from Elrond's hand, added more soap, and looked up at the half-elf. "Then may I?" he asked, motioning to Elrond's chest. Elrond nodded, happily. 

Erynoron gently ran the cloth over Elrond's chest and arms. 'I cannot believe I am doing this,' he thought. 'Where did this...courage...come from? I am probably going to hate myself later when I realize how much I have just embarrassed myself, but I want to do this.'

Elrond took the cloth back, added more soap, and washed Erynoron's feet and legs. Then Erynoron did the same for Elrond. 

As much as he wanted to wash the rest of Erynoron's beautiful body, Elrond was afraid to do more, fearing that it would shatter this new more comfortable relationship between them. He smiled at Erynoron. "I am starving. I think we both missed dinner last night. Let us get out of here and get dressed and see if our breakfast has arrived."

Elrond helped Erynoron out of the bath. After drying themselves, Elrond reached for the robes he had brought. "I hope you do not mind wearing my things for now, my friend. Your things were taken to your rooms, but I asked the servants to wait until you moved there before they unpacked anything. I did not want them to disturb anything personal you might have brought without your knowledge." 

"I do not have anything very personal, my...Elrond, but it is most kind of you to concern yourself with me and share not only your rooms but your things with me."

Elrond almost frowned, but kept his tone light. "Ah, such a diplomatic answer. I thought we were friends, Erynoron." 

"Forgive me, my...Elrond. I am honored to wear your robe...Nay, I mean I thank you for...Nay, I am sorry my...Elrond. What I mean is, I like wearing your robe," Erynoron nearly whispered and blushed. What a fool he was making of himself.

Elrond chuckled, once more finding Erynoron simply adorable. He helped the advisor into the robe, then dressed himself. "Come, let us see what the servants have left us for breakfast." Taking Erynoron's hand, he led him out of the bedroom to the sitting room with its small dining area. 

By the time they had finished breakfast, the half-elf realized how kind and wise the advisor was. Elrond was also quite sure that he was very much in love with Erynoron


	20. Chapter 20

The plan for the day for the House of the Golden Flower was Glorfindel and Gailion would finish making the dollhouse, while Erestor took Amdiriel and Faelion with him to visit Erynoron and Elrond. 

Glorfindel would also oversee the nearly finished renovations, as Erestor tended to hover over the workers. Erestor was anxious to have the rooms completed, and was having a hard time containing his excitement. Much progress had been made in the last two days, and it was expected that the renovations would be complete by the next day, as long as Erestor stayed out of the way of the workers. The icebox was due to be installed later that morning, along with the stove, and they expected that the kitchen would be completed by the evening. The children's rooms, playroom and dining room were nearly complete, and would be ready sometime the next day.

Erestor washed and dressed Gailion and sent him to Glorfindel. After washing Amdiriel and Faelion he asked, "What shall we wear today for visiting my friends, sweetheart? Green or blue?"

"Can I wear that one, Ada?" Amdiriel asked, pointing to a dark green gown. It had a separate underdress of very pale green fabric that made up the elaborate full sleeves. 

"That would be lovely, sweetheart." Erestor said, slipping the pale underdress over her head. The full sleeves hung to her wrists. The dark green followed. Pale green ruffles peeked out at the neckline and hem. "Pretty as a princess," Erestor said. "Now, how about if we put your golden flower in your hair?" Erestor brushed her long hair and gathered part of it back from her face, securing it in the back with a hair clip. Dark green slippers for her tiny feet followed. "Now, would you like to pick out my robes for me to wear while I dress your brother?"

Amdiriel nodded and ran to Erestor and Glorfindel's wardrobe. Erestor dressed the infant in a soft pale green gown. 

"These, Ada," Amdiriel said, pointing to a shimmering pale green floor length tunic with a dark green sash and surcoate. 

Hardly the thing Erestor would normally choose for day wear, but if it made Amdiriel happy, he would wear it. He quickly dressed, gathered diapers, milk and bunny for Faelion in his bag, and announced, "Well, I believe we are ready to go. Gailion, take care of your Ada for me today and do not let him get into any trouble, all right?"

Gailion giggled. "I will, Ada Restor. We will be good today."

Glorfindel kissed Erestor and the two little elflings goodbye, and shooed them out of the door, Tinnu trailing behind them. The cat wanted to visit his friend Elrond. 

Erestor held Faelion in one arm, and held Amdiriel's hand with his free one. He noticed the cat following as they headed off down the hall and chuckled. "Coming visiting with us, Tinnu?" 

"Reow-eow-ow! "

"I am sure Elrond will be happy to see you, too, my friend."

Arriving at Elrond's door, Erestor knocked lightly. Elrond opened the door, smiling. "Erynoron, we have visitors, although I must confess I have no idea who these resplendent elves are!"

Erestor laughed and they entered. "We brought another visitor to see you, Elrond," he said, nodding to Tinnu.

"Tinnu, how good to see you, my little friend," Elrond greeted the cat.

"Reow!"

~~~*~~~  
"Good, they are gone." Glorfindel grinned. "Gailion, my son, we have something very special to do today, and without Ada Restor. We will give them a few minutes to reach Lord Elrond's rooms, and then we are off!"

"We are not going to finish the doll house, Ada?"

"We will, but later today. First we must take care of a little surprise for your Ada Restor."

After a couple minutes had passed, the two elves set out, cautiously looking around corners to make sure Erestor was nowhere in sight. They left the house and quickly dashed to the marketplace. Entering a shop, they were greeted by the owner, a master carpenter.

"Are they ready, my friend?" Glorfindel asked.

"Aye, my Lord. Come and see." He took Glorfindel and Gailion to the back room, where finished furniture was stored. Whipping cloth covers off the furniture, he dramatically revealed the first of the pieces Glorfindel had ordered. 

"Perfect!" Glorfindel said, awed by the craftsmanship. Their new wardrobe was magnificent. Larger than their old one, it included a full-length mirror in the center panel. Deeply carved flowers bloomed under towering trees, vines trailing themselves here and there. Inside were drawers and shelves, as well as a large space to hang robes. "Erestor will love it!" The carpenter moved aside another cloth covering and revealed two matching bedside chests, and a matching long storage chest. "Excellent!" Glorfindel beamed. "And the rest?"

"The storage chests and beds for the children's rooms are here, my Lord." Three beds and matching chests carved with forest animals were revealed. "And the dining room furniture is over here, my Lord." The carpenter walked to the other side of the room and uncovered a dining table with six matching chairs, and a large matching storage cabinet. There was even a special higher chair for Faelion to sit in, built with a tray that could be dropped in front of the infant. 

Glorfindel lifted the tray up and down, chuckling. "Oh, he will really like this for Faelion." The top of the dining table was gleaming dark wood. The legs of the table and the backs of the chairs were intricately carved trees. "Beautiful, my friend! Can you have them all delivered now? Gailion and I will empty the wardrobe we use now so it can be moved into the children's bedroom, and the new dining room will be ready for the table and chairs within the hour."

"Aye, my Lord. We are ready to move them."

" Ada, I thought only the kitchen was going to be done today," Gailion said.

"Ah, little one, that is part of Ada Restor's surprise. It will all be finished by the time he returns!" Glorfindel responded. "We need to hurry back and clean out the wardrobe and bedside tables to they can be moved to your new room. Will you help me?"

Gailion grinned and nodded. 

~~~*~~~  
Everything came together perfectly. Elves delivered the furniture, then helped Glorfindel arrange everything. They even helped put all their clothing in the two wardrobes, and the children's toys in their chests. Little tables and chairs were delivered to the children's shared playroom, along with more toys and games. 

More elves arrived to deliver cooking ware, utensils, fine crystal glasses, mugs, cups, plates, trays, bowls, table linens and more. Ice from Imladris' ice house was delivered for the icebox. Flour, sugar, spices, eggs, fruits, vegetables, milk, teas, cheeses and other supplies were all neatly put away in the kitchen. Breads and muffins, jams and butter, and a large pot filled with stew for their dinner arrived from the kitchens. Fuel was placed and lit in the stove in the kitchen, and a kettle of water set on top to heat for tea. The pot of stew was placed along side the kettle to simmer.

House servants arrived and made up the beds in the children's room, covering them with matching quilts in bright and cheery blues, greens, and golds. Bed curtains, canopies and curtains were in the same matching shades. Wood and tinder were placed in the fireplace, ready to be lit. Soaps, oils, towels and other necessities found their way into the children's new bathroom. 

Everything was ready for Erestor's return. When all of the elves who had come to help left, Glorfindel looked around and smiled happily. "Perfect," he whispered.

" Ada?" Gailion said. "Our old beds are still in your bedroom."

Glorfindel smiled down at the elfling, then picked him up and sat down in a chair with him. "Sweetheart, you and your sister do not have to sleep in your new room until you want to. You can continue to sleep in our room with us for as long as you want to. Is that all right with you?"

Gailion smiled happily and hugged his Ada. "Thank you, Ada. We were afraid you would not want us there anymore when our room was done."

"Of course we want you, little one. We love you." Glorfindel kissed Gailion's brow. "Now let us have our lunch, and then finish Amdiriel's doll house, all right? She is going to be so surprised when she sees everything we have made that goes inside."


	21. Chapter 21

Erestor, Faelion and Amdiriel spent the day with Elrond and Erynoron. They chatted the morning away, and after Elrond examined Faelion, they had lunch on the balcony. Elrond insisted that Erynoron rest after lunch, so while the advisor, Faelion, Amdiriel, and Tinnu napped, Erestor walked with his oldest friend in the gardens outside Elrond's rooms.

"Elrond, I saw the way you looked at Erynoron all morning. You have feelings for him." Erestor smiled at his friend.

"Aye, Erestor, I do. You were right...he is kind and wise. His heart is ...good. I can feel it. And he is so very beautiful to these old eyes of mine. He has stirred feelings in me that I thought long dead. His eyes...his eyes enchant me."

"Oh, dear."

"Why do you say that, Erestor?"

"You are in love, my Lord," Erestor responded quietly.

"Aye, I am." Elrond cut a red rose off a bush with his thumbnail. "Do you think he might...like...me?"

Erestor chuckled. "Oh, there is something there, I think. Every time you turned away, Erynoron could not keep his eyes off of you."

"Truly?"

"Truly, my friend. At the very least he is interested." Erestor grinned. "And the way he says, 'my...Elrond' is so sweet."

"So do you think I might...have a chance with him?"

"Aye, my friend, I do. Elrond, I do not think Erynoron has ever had a mate or lover before. You will be...careful...with him, will you not?"

Elrond nodded. "Of course I will, Erestor. I would never hurt him. He is already far too important to me."

~~~*~~~  
Erestor, elflings and cat returned to their rooms later in the afternoon. Opening the door, he laughed to find Glorfindel holding up Gailion over his head, as the elfling tried to remove Galvorn's claws from the curtains. The little black and white kitten had managed to climb to the very top. Glirien sat anxiously, head back, watching her kitten. The furry black Brogdithen watched from his perch on the table. 

"Neow now," Tinnu meowed loudly at Brogdithen, and the kitten jumped from table to chair to floor. Cats sitting on tables were not allowed. Tinnu knew Erestor and Glorfindel would not let anything happen to Galvorn, and waited patiently for the kitten to be brought down as he licked Glirien's head, comforting his sweet little mate. 

"All right, Ada, I have his claws out." Galvorn's little legs thrashed around as Glorfindel slowly lowered the elfling and kitten, until Tinnu's loud "Reow!" at the kitten made him stop trying to get free. 

Gailion set the kitten on the floor next to Glirien, who promptly proceeded to lick her offspring madly, then carry it away to their basket.

"Hello, my sweethearts," Glorfindel said, picking up Amdiriel with one arm and wrapping the other around Erestor and Faelion. "Did you have a good day, my love?" he asked, kissing Erestor soundly. "Those kittens have been underfoot and getting into trouble all day long. Did you have a good time visiting today, sweetling?" he asked Amdiriel, kissing her cheek.

Amdiriel nodded. "Elrond and Noron are nice, and we had lunch outside on the balcony, and then Tinnu and I and Faelion took a nap with Noron," she said, not stopping for breath.

Glorfindel smiled at his beautiful little daughter and gave her another kiss. "Gailion and I missed you all today. Would you like to see what we did?" Amdiriel nodded. "Close your eyes, then. You too, Erestor, my love." When Erestor's eyes were closed, Glorfindel held Amdiriel in one arm and took Erestor's free hand in his own. "Now no peeking, either of you. Keep your eyes closed." Grinning at Gailion, he led Erestor into the children's new room. "All right, you may open your eyes now."

Erestor opened his eyes, amazed at what he saw. A fire burned warmly in the fireplace, casting a soft glow around the room. Three little beds were lined up, dressed in matching blue, green and gold, with carved chests at their foot ends. On a table in the corner of the room sat a completed large dollhouse. 

Amdiriel's mouth had formed an 'O' when she saw the dollhouse. "Down, Ada Glor, please," she said. The second her feet touched the ground, she ran to the table. Opening doors and windows on the dollhouse, she laughed happily when she saw furniture and little carved figures inside. " Ada, look! We are inside! There is Ada Glor, and you and me and my brothers!" the elfling squealed.

Glorfindel grinned as he lifted half of the roof up on its hinge so Erestor could see inside as well. "Look, little one. When you want to move us around, just lift the roof and you can reach in." The detail was exquisite. There were tiny dishes and rugs, and each bed was covered with a quilt. There were even tiny replicas of the elflings' toys, including Faelion's bunny. And each room was exactly like their real chambers. 

"Oh, Glorfindel, it is wonderful!" Erestor said, as he kissed Glorfindel and Gailion. "However did you do it in such a short time?" 

Gailion snickered. " Ada and I have been working on it in secret every day since that day he went shopping. We fooled you! You did not know we were doing it!"

Amdiriel hugged her brother and kissed his cheek, then lifted up her arms to Glorfindel. When Glorfindel lifted her, she whispered, "Thank you Ada Glor," and rained little butterfly kissed all over his face. Glorfindel giggled and Erestor laughed.

"Glorfindel, my love, is that not our wardrobe?" Erestor asked, looking around the rest of the room. "And our bedside tables?" He opened the wardrobe to find the elfling's clothing neatly put away, then peeked into the bathroom to find it was as cleverly arranged as the rest of the room. "Amdiriel, look at your bathroom, sweetheart," he said, as Glorfindel carried her into the room.

"Do you like your bathtub, sweetheart?" Glorfindel asked her. 

Amdiriel nodded. "It has bunnies and squirrels and birds and trees and flowers on it, Ada, look," she said, pointing to the large, elaborate bathtub. 

"Just like your new beds and chests do," Glorfindel said. "Come to our room now, my love," Glorfindel said to his mate, reaching for Erestor's hand. He stopped at the doorway to their room, giving Erestor a gentle push in the room ahead of him. 

"Oh, Glorfindel, it is magnificent," Erestor whispered, trying to take in the new wardrobe, bedside chests, and storage chest. He walked to the wardrobe and opened it, giggling at all the drawers and shelves. Some of the children's clothing, as well as diapers, and their nightshirts were neatly stacked on a shelf so they would not have to go to the children's new room for everything. Erestor turned around and smiled at Glorfindel. He laid Faelion in his cradle, then took Amdiriel from Glorfindel's arms and set her on the bed next to Gailion. "I need to borrow your Ada Glor for a minute, my love," he said.

Erestor turned around and stalked back towards his husband with a grin on his face. Wrapping his arms around the taller elf's neck, he drew the golden head down and captured Glorfindel's mouth with his own for a long, passionate kiss.

Glorfindel moaned into the kiss. When Erestor finally released his lips, he whispered, "There is more, my love."

"More?"

Glorfindel nodded. He took Faelion from the crib, and holding him in one arm, grabbed Erestor's hand. "Bring your sister, Gailion", he called, as he pulled Erestor out of the room.

Entering the dining room, he carefully placed Faelion in his special chair and lowered the tray in front of him. The baby giggled and cooed and pounded on the tray with little fists. Erestor laughed merrily at the sight, and opened cabinets to find dishes and glassware and linens. "Oh, Glorfindel," he whispered. Glorfindel pulled him into the kitchen where the kettle and their dinner simmered on top of the stove. Erestor looked around at all the supplies, opened the icebox to find bottles of milk inside, and tears filled his eyes. "A real home. We have a real home, my love."

" Ada, you are going to have to give Ada Glor lots and lots and lots of kisses," Amdiriel said. 

"Lots and lots and lots of kisses indeed," Erestor whispered, looking up adoringly at his golden husband.  
~~~*~~~

After dinner, dishwashing and drying with Gailion and Amdiriel helping, baths, story telling and lullabies, the elflings were sound asleep in their parent's bedroom. As usual, their parents had crept out of the room to the sitting room. Lying naked on the fur rugs in front of the fire, Erestor held Glorfindel's face in his hands and looked down into the blue eyes he so loved. 'I know not what I did to deserve you, beloved, but I thank the Valar daily for giving me such a wonderful husband. I love you so very much, my darling one.'

Erestor's words washed through his mind, and a deep feeling of peace, contentment, and overwhelming love rolled over Glorfindel. He gently ran his hands over Erestor's back and caressed the beautiful bottom that fit so perfectly in his hands. 'Erestor...my Erestor...my Erestor...my love...my life...kiss, me my love.' 

~~~*~~~

Lorien drifted through the Last Homely house, making sure all of its residents were soundly asleep and would remain so. Coming to Glorfindel and Erestor's rooms, he blew gently on the elflings, ensuring their deep sleep. He checked the new rooms and looked into the dollhouse, chuckling when he saw the little figures. He laid the three elflings' figures in their beds in their parent's room, and arranged Erestor and Glorfindel in each other's arms in front of the sitting room fire, chuckling again. Moving to the sitting room, he looked at the basket of sleeping cats, and gently picked up Tinnu, then blew on the others. 'Come and sit with me, my little friend.' The shadowy shape sat in a dark corner of the room with Tinnu on his lap, unseen and unnoticed by the elves.

'Why are you here, non-elf? You will not ask me to give my remaining kittens away, will you?'

Lorien chuckled in Tinnu's mind. "Nay, little one. I am here for them...for your master and his mate. And you may call me Lorien.'

'You are not giving them or their kittens away, are you?'

Lorien chuckled again. 'Nay, Tinnu. I bring them a gift.'

Tinnu felt a little better and relaxed slightly. 'What kind of gift? Is it a good one?'

"Aye, little one. It is a very good one. You see, Tinnu, your master and his mate are very special elves. They are very good and very strong, and they will do much good in the years to come, as will their children and their children's children.'

'Their kittens will have kittens and will do good things too?'

'Aye, Tinnu. Their...kittens...were always meant to be theirs, chosen for them since the beginning. Have you not noticed how easily and quickly their...kittens...loved their new parents? Their souls already knew them, you see.'

'Oh. What gift did you bring them, Lorien?'

'Watch.'

'Do I have to? I have seen them doing this many times before.'

'This time will be different, little one. That is why I sent everyone else into a deep sleep. The first time can be a little...overwhelming...for elves. It is a gift that usually only the Valar and Maiar share, and we are giving it to them. They have many special tasks to perform in their years on Middle-earth. This gift will help them be even stronger. Their love is the strongest of all of Middle-earth. They will stand before the Nazgul and their fell beasts, before Sauron and his evil, and they will be victorious.'

'What is a Nazgul and Sauron, Lorien?'

'Later, Tinnu. Watch.'

The air began to fill with golden, sparkling lights. Tinnu reached out a paw and batted at one, but it passed right through his paw. It made him feel warm. And then he saw the golden lights were coming from his master. 'Ooooh. Why is Erestor glowing, Lorien? Why is he gold?' And then Erestor moved, and rolled Glorfindel on top of him, and Tinnu could see Glorfindel was glowing gold too, and the little golden lights were coming from him too. 'What is happening, Lorien? What is it?'

'The golden light is their love, little one, that is now a visible thing. At times, all around them will even be able to see and feel it. See how the gold from Glorfindel is pouring into Erestor, and Erestor's into Glorfindel?'

'Why are their eyes changing, Lorien?' Erestor's dark eyes sparkled with gold, as did Glorfindel's blue ones.

'Because of their love, little one.'

The elves screamed, and Tinnu jumped. 'Are they in pain?' he asked in a panic. 

'Nay, little one. It is just very intense for them. I am here to make sure that they will be all right.'

The way that Erestor was sobbing and crying out for Glorfindel to take him was unlike anything that Tinnu had ever heard before. Glorfindel sobbed something about Erestor not being prepared. Tinnu's round eyes grew rounder as he stared between his elves and Lorien. The Vala petted the cat to calm him. 'It is all right, Tinnu, they are all right.'

Erestor flipped Glorfindel beneath him and quickly lowered himself on his husband's hard member, taking it fast and hard inside his passage as their moans and sobs filled the air, and the golden lights grew larger and brighter. Erestor lifted his hips and slammed them back down again and again, before Glorfindel turned them over and started thrusting wildly into the elf below him. Erestor's fingernails tore at Glorfindel's back, until Lorien softly blew at the writhing elves, and Erestor's fingers began pressing instead of clawing. 

Erestor could not think or speak. All he could do was feel as Glorfindel pounded into him and his love poured through him. There were no words that were needed, because he was in Glorfindel and part of Glorfindel. Sobbing with the intensity of it, Erestor crawled inside of Glorfindel, and was wrapped in his love.

'Will it always be like this for them now, Lorien? I mean, they are awfully noisy, and it does not look like they are enjoying it,' Tinnu asked.

'Nay, just this first time is like this, Tinnu,' Lorien chuckled. 'After tonight, outwardly it be much like it was before...except for the golden lights and what they feel inside. That will stay. And trust me, they are enjoying it, little one.'

Glorfindel wailed as he pounded into Erestor, and every thrust buried him deeper and deeper until all that existed was Erestor. Erestor was in him and around him and Erestor was all that mattered. 

Finally screaming their completion, the two elves collapsed in each other's arms, as golden lights still sparkled through the room.

'Time for me to leave you now, my little friend. Your mate and kittens will wake soon. Go to them, Tinnu.'

'Will I see you again?'

'Someday, perhaps, little one. Someday.'

Tinnu nodded and went to his basket as Lorien waved a hand over Glorfindel's back, then shimmered away. The marks on Glorfindel's back disappeared, and Tinnu wrapped himself around Glirien and licked her head gently, as golden specks of light fell over them, warming them.

Erestor and Glorfindel slowly recovered and searched each other's eyes. 'What was that, my love?' Erestor whispered. 'What happened? Your eyes are gold.'

'I do not know, sweetheart. It was...it was...so...wonderful...intense...perfect. And your eyes are gold as well, my love,' Glorfindel said as he kissed Erestor deeply. 

They lay in each other's arms and watched as the gold flickered in their eyes. Silently and tenderly they spoke words of undying love as hands and arms lovingly caressed glowing flesh. Golden sparks of light still fell around them and through them, unnoticed by the elves. They fell into reverie, and the gold of their eyes slowly retreated behind blue and brown.


	22. Chapter 22

Erestor, Faelion and Amdiriel spent the day with Elrond and Erynoron. They chatted the morning away, and after Elrond examined Faelion, they had lunch on the balcony. Elrond insisted that Erynoron rest after lunch, so while the advisor, Faelion, Amdiriel, and Tinnu napped, Erestor walked with his oldest friend in the gardens outside Elrond's rooms.

"Elrond, I saw the way you looked at Erynoron all morning. You have feelings for him." Erestor smiled at his friend.

"Aye, Erestor, I do. You were right...he is kind and wise. His heart is ...good. I can feel it. And he is so very beautiful to these old eyes of mine. He has stirred feelings in me that I thought long dead. His eyes...his eyes enchant me."

"Oh, dear."

"Why do you say that, Erestor?"

"You are in love, my Lord," Erestor responded quietly.

"Aye, I am." Elrond cut a red rose off a bush with his thumbnail. "Do you think he might...like...me?"

Erestor chuckled. "Oh, there is something there, I think. Every time you turned away, Erynoron could not keep his eyes off of you."

"Truly?"

"Truly, my friend. At the very least he is interested." Erestor grinned. "And the way he says, 'my...Elrond' is so sweet."

"So do you think I might...have a chance with him?"

"Aye, my friend, I do. Elrond, I do not think Erynoron has ever had a mate or lover before. You will be...careful...with him, will you not?"

Elrond nodded. "Of course I will, Erestor. I would never hurt him. He is already far too important to me."

~~~*~~~  
Erestor, elflings and cat returned to their rooms later in the afternoon. Opening the door, he laughed to find Glorfindel holding up Gailion over his head, as the elfling tried to remove Galvorn's claws from the curtains. The little black and white kitten had managed to climb to the very top. Glirien sat anxiously, head back, watching her kitten. The furry black Brogdithen watched from his perch on the table. 

"Neow now," Tinnu meowed loudly at Brogdithen, and the kitten jumped from table to chair to floor. Cats sitting on tables were not allowed. Tinnu knew Erestor and Glorfindel would not let anything happen to Galvorn, and waited patiently for the kitten to be brought down as he licked Glirien's head, comforting his sweet little mate. 

"All right, Ada, I have his claws out." Galvorn's little legs thrashed around as Glorfindel slowly lowered the elfling and kitten, until Tinnu's loud "Reow!" at the kitten made him stop trying to get free. 

Gailion set the kitten on the floor next to Glirien, who promptly proceeded to lick her offspring madly, then carry it away to their basket.

"Hello, my sweethearts," Glorfindel said, picking up Amdiriel with one arm and wrapping the other around Erestor and Faelion. "Did you have a good day, my love?" he asked, kissing Erestor soundly. "Those kittens have been underfoot and getting into trouble all day long. Did you have a good time visiting today, sweetling?" he asked Amdiriel, kissing her cheek.

Amdiriel nodded. "Elrond and Noron are nice, and we had lunch outside on the balcony, and then Tinnu and I and Faelion took a nap with Noron," she said, not stopping for breath.

Glorfindel smiled at his beautiful little daughter and gave her another kiss. "Gailion and I missed you all today. Would you like to see what we did?" Amdiriel nodded. "Close your eyes, then. You too, Erestor, my love." When Erestor's eyes were closed, Glorfindel held Amdiriel in one arm and took Erestor's free hand in his own. "Now no peeking, either of you. Keep your eyes closed." Grinning at Gailion, he led Erestor into the children's new room. "All right, you may open your eyes now."

Erestor opened his eyes, amazed at what he saw. A fire burned warmly in the fireplace, casting a soft glow around the room. Three little beds were lined up, dressed in matching blue, green and gold, with carved chests at their foot ends. On a table in the corner of the room sat a completed large dollhouse. 

Amdiriel's mouth had formed an 'O' when she saw the dollhouse. "Down, Ada Glor, please," she said. The second her feet touched the ground, she ran to the table. Opening doors and windows on the dollhouse, she laughed happily when she saw furniture and little carved figures inside. " Ada, look! We are inside! There is Ada Glor, and you and me and my brothers!" the elfling squealed.

Glorfindel grinned as he lifted half of the roof up on its hinge so Erestor could see inside as well. "Look, little one. When you want to move us around, just lift the roof and you can reach in." The detail was exquisite. There were tiny dishes and rugs, and each bed was covered with a quilt. There were even tiny replicas of the elflings' toys, including Faelion's bunny. And each room was exactly like their real chambers. 

"Oh, Glorfindel, it is wonderful!" Erestor said, as he kissed Glorfindel and Gailion. "However did you do it in such a short time?" 

Gailion snickered. " Ada and I have been working on it in secret every day since that day he went shopping. We fooled you! You did not know we were doing it!"

Amdiriel hugged her brother and kissed his cheek, then lifted up her arms to Glorfindel. When Glorfindel lifted her, she whispered, "Thank you Ada Glor," and rained little butterfly kissed all over his face. Glorfindel giggled and Erestor laughed.

"Glorfindel, my love, is that not our wardrobe?" Erestor asked, looking around the rest of the room. "And our bedside tables?" He opened the wardrobe to find the elfling's clothing neatly put away, then peeked into the bathroom to find it was as cleverly arranged as the rest of the room. "Amdiriel, look at your bathroom, sweetheart," he said, as Glorfindel carried her into the room.

"Do you like your bathtub, sweetheart?" Glorfindel asked her. 

Amdiriel nodded. "It has bunnies and squirrels and birds and trees and flowers on it, Ada, look," she said, pointing to the large, elaborate bathtub. 

"Just like your new beds and chests do," Glorfindel said. "Come to our room now, my love," Glorfindel said to his mate, reaching for Erestor's hand. He stopped at the doorway to their room, giving Erestor a gentle push in the room ahead of him. 

"Oh, Glorfindel, it is magnificent," Erestor whispered, trying to take in the new wardrobe, bedside chests, and storage chest. He walked to the wardrobe and opened it, giggling at all the drawers and shelves. Some of the children's clothing, as well as diapers, and their nightshirts were neatly stacked on a shelf so they would not have to go to the children's new room for everything. Erestor turned around and smiled at Glorfindel. He laid Faelion in his cradle, then took Amdiriel from Glorfindel's arms and set her on the bed next to Gailion. "I need to borrow your Ada Glor for a minute, my love," he said.

Erestor turned around and stalked back towards his husband with a grin on his face. Wrapping his arms around the taller elf's neck, he drew the golden head down and captured Glorfindel's mouth with his own for a long, passionate kiss.

Glorfindel moaned into the kiss. When Erestor finally released his lips, he whispered, "There is more, my love."

"More?"

Glorfindel nodded. He took Faelion from the crib, and holding him in one arm, grabbed Erestor's hand. "Bring your sister, Gailion", he called, as he pulled Erestor out of the room.

Entering the dining room, he carefully placed Faelion in his special chair and lowered the tray in front of him. The baby giggled and cooed and pounded on the tray with little fists. Erestor laughed merrily at the sight, and opened cabinets to find dishes and glassware and linens. "Oh, Glorfindel," he whispered. Glorfindel pulled him into the kitchen where the kettle and their dinner simmered on top of the stove. Erestor looked around at all the supplies, opened the icebox to find bottles of milk inside, and tears filled his eyes. "A real home. We have a real home, my love."

" Ada, you are going to have to give Ada Glor lots and lots and lots of kisses," Amdiriel said. 

"Lots and lots and lots of kisses indeed," Erestor whispered, looking up adoringly at his golden husband.  
~~~*~~~

After dinner, dishwashing and drying with Gailion and Amdiriel helping, baths, story telling and lullabies, the elflings were sound asleep in their parent's bedroom. As usual, their parents had crept out of the room to the sitting room. Lying naked on the fur rugs in front of the fire, Erestor held Glorfindel's face in his hands and looked down into the blue eyes he so loved. 'I know not what I did to deserve you, beloved, but I thank the Valar daily for giving me such a wonderful husband. I love you so very much, my darling one.'

Erestor's words washed through his mind, and a deep feeling of peace, contentment, and overwhelming love rolled over Glorfindel. He gently ran his hands over Erestor's back and caressed the beautiful bottom that fit so perfectly in his hands. 'Erestor...my Erestor...my Erestor...my love...my life...kiss, me my love.' 

~~~*~~~

Lorien drifted through the Last Homely house, making sure all of its residents were soundly asleep and would remain so. Coming to Glorfindel and Erestor's rooms, he blew gently on the elflings, ensuring their deep sleep. He checked the new rooms and looked into the dollhouse, chuckling when he saw the little figures. He laid the three elflings' figures in their beds in their parent's room, and arranged Erestor and Glorfindel in each other's arms in front of the sitting room fire, chuckling again. Moving to the sitting room, he looked at the basket of sleeping cats, and gently picked up Tinnu, then blew on the others. 'Come and sit with me, my little friend.' The shadowy shape sat in a dark corner of the room with Tinnu on his lap, unseen and unnoticed by the elves.

'Why are you here, non-elf? You will not ask me to give my remaining kittens away, will you?'

Lorien chuckled in Tinnu's mind. "Nay, little one. I am here for them...for your master and his mate. And you may call me Lorien.'

'You are not giving them or their kittens away, are you?'

Lorien chuckled again. 'Nay, Tinnu. I bring them a gift.'

Tinnu felt a little better and relaxed slightly. 'What kind of gift? Is it a good one?'

"Aye, little one. It is a very good one. You see, Tinnu, your master and his mate are very special elves. They are very good and very strong, and they will do much good in the years to come, as will their children and their children's children.'

'Their kittens will have kittens and will do good things too?'

'Aye, Tinnu. Their...kittens...were always meant to be theirs, chosen for them since the beginning. Have you not noticed how easily and quickly their...kittens...loved their new parents? Their souls already knew them, you see.'

'Oh. What gift did you bring them, Lorien?'

'Watch.'

'Do I have to? I have seen them doing this many times before.'

'This time will be different, little one. That is why I sent everyone else into a deep sleep. The first time can be a little...overwhelming...for elves. It is a gift that usually only the Valar and Maiar share, and we are giving it to them. They have many special tasks to perform in their years on Middle-earth. This gift will help them be even stronger. Their love is the strongest of all of Middle-earth. They will stand before the Nazgul and their fell beasts, before Sauron and his evil, and they will be victorious.'

'What is a Nazgul and Sauron, Lorien?'

'Later, Tinnu. Watch.'

The air began to fill with golden, sparkling lights. Tinnu reached out a paw and batted at one, but it passed right through his paw. It made him feel warm. And then he saw the golden lights were coming from his master. 'Ooooh. Why is Erestor glowing, Lorien? Why is he gold?' And then Erestor moved, and rolled Glorfindel on top of him, and Tinnu could see Glorfindel was glowing gold too, and the little golden lights were coming from him too. 'What is happening, Lorien? What is it?'

'The golden light is their love, little one, that is now a visible thing. At times, all around them will even be able to see and feel it. See how the gold from Glorfindel is pouring into Erestor, and Erestor's into Glorfindel?'

'Why are their eyes changing, Lorien?' Erestor's dark eyes sparkled with gold, as did Glorfindel's blue ones.

'Because of their love, little one.'

The elves screamed, and Tinnu jumped. 'Are they in pain?' he asked in a panic. 

'Nay, little one. It is just very intense for them. I am here to make sure that they will be all right.'

The way that Erestor was sobbing and crying out for Glorfindel to take him was unlike anything that Tinnu had ever heard before. Glorfindel sobbed something about Erestor not being prepared. Tinnu's round eyes grew rounder as he stared between his elves and Lorien. The Vala petted the cat to calm him. 'It is all right, Tinnu, they are all right.'

Erestor flipped Glorfindel beneath him and quickly lowered himself on his husband's hard member, taking it fast and hard inside his passage as their moans and sobs filled the air, and the golden lights grew larger and brighter. Erestor lifted his hips and slammed them back down again and again, before Glorfindel turned them over and started thrusting wildly into the elf below him. Erestor's fingernails tore at Glorfindel's back, until Lorien softly blew at the writhing elves, and Erestor's fingers began pressing instead of clawing. 

Erestor could not think or speak. All he could do was feel as Glorfindel pounded into him and his love poured through him. There were no words that were needed, because he was in Glorfindel and part of Glorfindel. Sobbing with the intensity of it, Erestor crawled inside of Glorfindel, and was wrapped in his love.

'Will it always be like this for them now, Lorien? I mean, they are awfully noisy, and it does not look like they are enjoying it,' Tinnu asked.

'Nay, just this first time is like this, Tinnu,' Lorien chuckled. 'After tonight, outwardly it be much like it was before...except for the golden lights and what they feel inside. That will stay. And trust me, they are enjoying it, little one.'

Glorfindel wailed as he pounded into Erestor, and every thrust buried him deeper and deeper until all that existed was Erestor. Erestor was in him and around him and Erestor was all that mattered. 

Finally screaming their completion, the two elves collapsed in each other's arms, as golden lights still sparkled through the room.

'Time for me to leave you now, my little friend. Your mate and kittens will wake soon. Go to them, Tinnu.'

'Will I see you again?'

'Someday, perhaps, little one. Someday.'

Tinnu nodded and went to his basket as Lorien waved a hand over Glorfindel's back, then shimmered away. The marks on Glorfindel's back disappeared, and Tinnu wrapped himself around Glirien and licked her head gently, as golden specks of light fell over them, warming them.

Erestor and Glorfindel slowly recovered and searched each other's eyes. 'What was that, my love?' Erestor whispered. 'What happened? Your eyes are gold.'

'I do not know, sweetheart. It was...it was...so...wonderful...intense...perfect. And your eyes are gold as well, my love,' Glorfindel said as he kissed Erestor deeply. 

They lay in each other's arms and watched as the gold flickered in their eyes. Silently and tenderly they spoke words of undying love as hands and arms lovingly caressed glowing flesh. Golden sparks of light still fell around them and through them, unnoticed by the elves. They fell into reverie, and the gold of their eyes slowly retreated behind blue and brown.

*****


	23. Chapter 23

Morning came and Erestor finally stirred in Glorfindel's arms, and looked up to find blue eyes beaming down at him. "Good morning, my darling one," Erestor whispered, softly kissing Glorfindel's lips. 

"Good morning, my precious Erestor," Glorfindel answered softly, caressing Erestor's face, his eyes full of love as he looked down at his beautiful husband. "How do you feel this morning, beloved?"

"Wonderful, my love, wonderful. I feel your love for me...like...like it is a solid thing. Something I can touch. It makes me warm and...and...Oh, Glorfindel...I am so happy. And you, beloved? How do you feel?"

"Oh, my love...it is almost magical, how I feel. I am so very happy. Your love...I still feel it pouring into me. I cannot describe it...it makes me feel strong, alive."

Erestor snuggled closer against Glorfindel and drew his head down for a deep kiss. "Oh, I love you, my darling husband. I love you so very much," he whispered.

Glorfindel smiled down at Erestor and watched his dark eyes begin to sparkle with golden lights as he caressed the beloved face. "I love you, my Erestor. My lover, my friend, my heart, my soul, my beautiful husband. I love you more than my simple words can say," he whispered, as he lowered his head and captured Erestor's lips lovingly with his own.

Giggles came from across the room, and Erestor and Glorfindel looked up to see Amdiriel and Gailion trying to catch golden lights in their hands and giggling, while Faelion giggled and cooed and waved his arms in his cradle. Erestor rested his head against Glorfindel's chest and smiled as he watched their children contentedly.

" Ada!" Amdiriel squealed. "Look! What is it Ada?" The little elfling laughed as a gold light passed through her hand. 

Erestor held out his arms. "Come, my little ones. Gailion, sweetheart, will you bring Faelion, please?"

Gailion picked up his little brother, and the three elflings tumbled into bed with their parents. Erestor laughed as he reached for Faelion and found his bottom soaking wet. He held the baby up as Glorfindel removed the offending diaper and flung it across the room in the direction of the bathroom, then wrapped the baby in a corner of their blanket and laid him in Erestor's arms along side Amdiriel. Neither one of them wanted to spoil the moment by getting up.

"Glorfindel, my love, did you notice? Faelion is not fussing today. I am so glad his poor teeth are not bothering him," Erestor said. "And how lucky we are this is not a poopy diaper morning!" 

Glorfindel laughed and scooped Gailion into his embrace, and held his whole family in arms. "Oh, now I am the happiest elf on all of Arda," he said. He planted kisses on everyone's heads, his "Mmmm...I love this one, and I love this one, and this one and this one," sending everyone into more giggles. 

Erestor hugged the elflings, lying against Glorfindel, all of them held in the warrior's strong arms. "Happiest elf after me, my love." He sighed with contentment.

" Ada? Are you going to tell us what it is?" Gailion asked as he grinned at the golden lights.

"They are so pretty, Ada. And they feel good." Amdiriel giggled as another light flitted through her hand.

Erestor looked up at Glorfindel. "Will you tell them, my love?" 

Glorfindel nodded and smiled. "The lights, my little ones, the lights are love."

"Love, Ada?" Gailion asked.

"Aye, little one. The love your Ada Restor has for me, and the love I have for him. And there is so much love that it shines out of us and all over the three of you." 

"Really, Ada?" Amdiriel asked Erestor.

"Really, sweetheart. We love you so much, and our love lights you up and keeps you warm, too."

"Is that why your eyes and Ada Glor's eyes are gold, too?"

"Aye, little one. It is the same love, shining through our eyes."

"Oh." She grinned. "Your eyes are all sparkly, Ada. They are pretty."

Erestor laughed happily and hugged his daughter close.

"What shall we do today, my loves?" Glorfindel asked.

"Hmmm...cook breakfast, eat breakfast, clean up the kitchen and dining room, have a bath, get dressed." Erestor grinned. "Oh, I know! A trip to the market. Elrond will have a special dinner for Erynoron any day now, and we will need the circlets you ordered for the sweetlings. You can take them and see if the circlets are ready and make sure they fit. Nay, wait, that would leave me without you all. That will not do at all! I know what we will do...we will all go! Does that sound like fun, my sweetlings?"

Amdiriel and Gailion clapped their hands and bounced on the bed, making Faelion squeal at their antics. "Come, my loves, let us go find something to fix for breakfast. After your Ada stops in the bathroom and then gets a diaper on your brother, that is," Erestor said. 

Glorfindel sent the older elflings into the kitchen, telling them to get out bread, eggs, fruit, and milk, and their Adas would be there in a minute, then joined Erestor in their bathroom. Erestor was just getting ready to relieve himself. Glorfindel wrapped his arm around Erestor's shoulder and lifted his own nightshirt. The two elves sighed in relief as they peed together. Glorfindel raised his eyebrows comically, and said, "Good morning, beautiful one. Have we met before? Can I help you hold that perhaps?"

After they managed to stop laughing and kissing long enough to wash, Erestor shooed Glorfindel out to find them some clothes while he washed and diapered the baby. Returning to the bedroom, he quickly dressed in a loose tunic and leggings while Glorfindel dressed Faelion in a clean robe, then they hurried to the kitchen.

Amdiriel and Gailion had set the items Glorfindel requested out on the table, and Gailion was pumping fresh water into the kettle for tea. 

"Oh, my wonderful elflings. Look, Ada Glor, they have everything out for us!" Erestor beamed at the children. "Thank you, little ones." Checking to make sure the fire in the stove was still burning, he poured milk in a small pot to warm for Faelion. Erestor removed the apples he left slowly baking in the oven the night before, and set them aside to cool. He was anxious to see if Faelion would like his Ada's easy version of applesauce.

Glorfindel and Erestor had been delighted that they could easily keep the baby safely in his chair while they attended to things like cooking and cleaning. Glorfindel placed the baby in it, then put a small piece of soft bread in Faelion's hand to try while his milk warmed. "Here you are, little one. Let us see what you think about this." The baby sloppily shoved the bread into his mouth and ate it happily, then squealed for more. Glorfindel broke off another piece and put it in the tiny hand.

Amdiriel took over feeding Faelion so Glorfindel could cut up fruit and bread while Erestor cooked the eggs. Glorfindel showed Gailion how to make toast, and before long they were all seated at the table, enjoying their first meal prepared as a family. 

Erestor made the mistake of setting the bowl of cooked apple on the tray in front of the baby, and looking away for a moment. Glorfindel and the other elflings rolled with laughter when Faelion reached inside the bowl, squealed, then flung some of the apple at Erestor. The little elfling laughed gleefully along with the others at Erestor's apple-splattered face. Even Erestor had to laugh, as he playfully took a bit of apple from his face, and flung it at Glorfindel. Before long, fruit and pieces of egg and toast were flying around the room.

~~~*~~~  
They cleaned up their mess and did the dishes, and Glorfindel made sure that the kitchen stove contained enough hard wood so the fire would remain slowly burning. He filled kettles for water to heat slowly while they were gone to the market, and left them on the stove. After baths and all the other things needed to get ready, they were finally ready to go shopping together. 

Glorfindel carried Faelion and his bag of diapers, milk and bunny. Erestor held the other elflings hands, and they proudly set out with their family for the market place. They greeted friends and acquaintances along the way, and everyone passing smiled at them, thinking what a handsome family they made.

The first shop they visited was the jeweler, to check on the circlets for the children. The owner was excited to not only see Glorfindel, but Erestor as well, and rapidly set out other items for them to see along with the finished circlets. "Oh, Glorfindel, look at the sapphire pendant! That would be perfect for Amdiriel when she wears blue." Erestor said. "Oh, and the sweet little bracelet with sapphires! What do you think, little one? Do you like this one?" he asked Amdiriel. 

The jeweler beamed and told the elven lords what a lovely family they had, and could he show them anything else? Perhaps some new hair clasps? Glorfindel decided that since he and Erestor would wear jewels braided in their hair for Erynoron's welcoming, they of course needed sapphires and emeralds to braid in the elflings' hair.

After the jeweler, Erestor wanted to check what elegant children's clothing was available. Since the first clothier Glorfindel, Caladir and Amarion had visited after the elflings' arrival was still closed, they simply went to another known to specialize in more expensive clothing for children. 

Erestor was delighted to find the perfect dark blue velvet baby's gown for Faelion, with matching little booties in deep blue and gold. There was a beautiful forest green and gold gown, fashioned in silk and velvet for Amdiriel, even lovelier than the one she had inherited from Arwen. Gailion was thrilled with his first ever set of formal robes in deep blue and gold.

The clothing was purchased and sent on its way to their chambers in the Last Homely House, and they wandered though the rest of the market, stopping here and there at anyone's fancy. Erestor purchased more pots and pans and baking sheets, and anything else that caught his eye, such as a couple more kettles and tools to stoke the fire in the kitchen stove. There was plenty of room in their kitchen, after all, and he wanted the children to learn how to cook and bake along with the other skills they would be taught. 

Glorfindel found a new doll that Amdiriel just had to add to her collection, as it had dark red hair and green eyes just like hers. And there was a cleverly carved practice sword for Gailion. Erestor purchased quills, paper and ink to use when he began to teach the children to write and read, as well as some excellent children's books he found.

A set of simple wooden chairs for around the kitchen table was sent to their rooms. It would be nice to have the option to share a simple meal like breakfast in the kitchen instead of carrying everything to the dining room.

If merchants began to set out their best wares and call to the family merrily when they approached, no one could blame them. 

Even though they could get all their food items easily from the kitchens in the Last Homely House, delicious looking baked goods, exotic spices, fruits, vegetables, fresh meat and fish that looked too good to pass up were all sent along to their rooms. They may as well make use of the icebox for more than milk, after all.

~~~*~~~  
Elrond walked to his office to meet with Melpomaen and make arrangements for Erynoron's formal welcome to Imladris. He knew that he could not keep Erynoron much longer in his chambers, for to do so would be abusing his position as a healer. He did not relish having the advisor leave for his own rooms, not since he realized how he felt about Erynoron. 

Perhaps they could have a picnic today, to discuss what the advisor's new duties were? Elrond could made some small overtures and see how they were received. Tonight would perhaps be the last night he would have the beautiful advisor's company. Tomorrow night they would have the welcoming dinner and entertainment. All Elrond could do was hope that Erynoron would return his love.


	24. Chapter 24

"When may I begin my duties, my...Elrond?" Erynoron asked. They were sitting in Elrond's private garden enjoying the soft summer breezes, and just beginning to have their mid-day meal. 

"Perhaps a little tomorrow, my friend, or the next day," Elrond answered.

"I really do feel fine now, my...Elrond. I am anxious to begin work. I cannot keep taking up your time like this...nor your rooms. You have been most kind to me," Erynoron said softly.

"I have enjoyed your company, my friend. I believe I will miss you not being with me when you go to you own rooms." Elrond tried, but failed, to keep the longing out of his voice. "We will have your welcoming dinner tomorrow. I met with Melpomaen this morn to arrange everything." He smiled at the advisor. "I do hope you will be happy here with us."

Erynoron took a deep breath. What was Elrond trying to tell him? He wished he could be sure. Did the beautiful Lord of Imladris not realize how Erynoron felt? What being with Elrond was doing to him? The warmth in his voice was intoxicating, and the advisor had never wanted anyone so badly. "I am already very happy here, my...Elrond. I have...enjoyed your company as well."

"Try a strawberry, my friend. They look wonderful." Elrond held a large, ripe berry to Erynoron's lips, and the advisor took a bite, the sweet juices spilling down his lips. Erynoron licked the red juice from his mouth, and Elrond stifled a moan. Oh, he wished he could have lapped up that juice. The sight of the fair advisor's tongue sent heat building in his groin.

Erynoron bravely took a strawberry and held it up to Elrond's mouth. Elrond gently took a bite, his tongue managing to wrap slightly around the advisor's fingers. Erynoron bit his lip to hold back his moan, and looked into the captivating sea-gray eyes. 

Elrond looked into Erynoron's eyes. Green eyes sparkling with tiny specks of gold, like a forest fire. Wildfire. Erynoron was wildfire, and Elrond felt his cheeks burn. He knew he had to stop - he did not want to scare the advisor away and end his chances. "After the formal dinner tomorrow, we will have music and dancing in the Hall of Fire. Do you enjoy dancing, my friend?" Good, he had managed to get that out without his voice breaking.

"Aye, sometimes, my...Elrond. I...I think I will enjoy dancing here, though. May I...may I hope that you will...dance with...me?"

"I would like that very...very much." Holding the lovely Erynoron in his arms, swirling around the floor with him. Elrond nearly panted just thinking of it. Kissing him behind a pillar, out of everyone's sight. Feeling those luscious lips... Elrond cleared his throat to keep from shaking the images out of his head. "Will you dance with me tomorrow night, Erynoron?" he asked softly.

"Aye, my...Elrond." Elrond's seductive voice was driving Erynoron mad with desire, and he wanted to grab the Lord and kiss him senseless. Never had anyone made him feel like this! He was normally a fairly shy elf, and had never wanted to grab anyone before, let alone a Lord!

Elrond took a piece of cheese and held it to Erynoron's mouth. When the advisor opened his lips, he slid the cheese inside, and felt soft lips brush against his fingertips. Oh, this was madness - but such sweet madness. 

Perhaps it was lucky that Elladan and Elrohir chose that time to join their father and new temporary advisor for lunch.

~~~*~~~

Erestor prepared a delicious dinner with the fish and fresh vegetables they had purchased. He had even made a lovely custard dessert, which Faelion adored, and the others too, if he judged by the amount they had eaten. Especially his sweet husband, who had showered him with praise. He was so happy, he felt like dancing around the kitchen. Whoever would have thought that having their own kitchen and making their own meals would have this effect? Staid councilor, indeed, he thought with a smile. And look at all the hidden talents he had discovered in himself! Master chef, storyteller, and singer of lullabies extraordinaire. Expert diaper changer, comforter and rocker of elfings. Champion dish and elfling washer, and fixer of mashed fruit! Tomorrow he would add superb cookie maker to that list. He giggled at his own silliness. Glorfindel was sitting with the children in front of the sitting-room fire, reading a story to them from one of the new books he had found today. Adding one last swipe to the table, he left the kitchen to join his family. His family. What beautiful sounding words those were.

When the story was finished, Erestor lounged on the floor with his head on Glorfindel's lap alongside Amdiriel's, the baby sitting up on his stomach, supported by his Ada's hands. Glorfindel lounged back on pillows, holding Gailion next to him. 

"I think there are some sleepy elflings here, Ada Restor," Glorfindel said.

Erestor chuckled, "Sleepy elflings, comfortable Adas, life is good."

" Ada, can we sleep in our new room tonight?" Gailion asked.

"Are you sure you want to, little one? You do not have to, you know," Glorfindel answered.

"Amdiriel, my love, do you really want to sleep in your new room?" Erestor asked.

The little girl nodded. "Aye, Ada, we like it. It is really pretty and nice, and my doll house is there, and our new bathroom, and our toys are there, and...everything." She grinned at Erestor.

"What about Faelion?" Glorfindel asked.

"Well, I suppose we could move his cradle into their room." Erestor said. "What do you think, little ones?" 

"Aye, Ada. We should stay together," the wise Amdiriel answered. "That way, none of us will be scared. But we are not really scared anymore. And if Faelion cries, we can come and knock on your door and wake you up!"

Erestor grinned and looked up at Glorfindel. He was certain if Faelion cried, he and Glorfindel would hear it before the elflings, even through two closed doors. "All right, little ones. You can stay in your rooms and see if you like it."

Gailion and Amdiriel clapped, then jumped up and ran to their room, and opened the wardrobe to pull their sleeping gowns out. They were so excited. They had their very own room, with their very own bathroom, and it was all theirs. Their Adas had said so.  
~~~*~~~

Glorfindel and Erestor had taken a quick bath and were drying each other off. "You know what the best part is?" Erestor asked.

"Tell me."

"No more nightshirts!" Erestor giggled and ran to the bed, crawling on it on all fours. Seductively wagging his shapely behind at Glorfindel, he looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Come and get it, lover," he said softly and enticingly.

Glorfindel groaned, threw his towel aside, and hurried to the bed.  
~~~*~~~

Taurfaeron and Lindir stood watching the river slowly flow under the bridge. The night was beautiful; stars shone brightly and soft breezes rippled through the trees. The Lothlorien captain held the lithe minstrel's back against his chest, his arms wrapped around Lindir, and inhaled his sweet scent. 

"Lindir?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you, my sweet one, I love you" Taurfaeron whispered.

"Oh, my beautiful warrior. I love you. I love you so very much."

Taurfaeron gently turned Lindir in his arms and held him tightly as he captured the minstrel's sweet lips with his own. Ending the kiss, he breathed against the soft lips. "Lindir...I can no longer imagine my life without you. I know I cannot ask you to leave your home. The others here, they are your family. I have written to my Lord and Lady, asking them to release me to be with you. I know they will do this for me. Lindir, my love...marry me, please marry me? Be mine forever, as I will be yours? I love you so much."

Lindir's lips formed into a smile. Tears sprang unbidden to his eyes, and he nodded. "Oh, Taurfaeron," he breathed. "Aye, I will be yours forever." And wrapping his arms around Taurfaeron's neck, he drew his gentle warrior down for a passionate kiss.  
~~~*~~~

After Erynoron had fallen asleep, Elrond softly closed the bedroom door and sat in his favorite chair in his sitting room. He had to speak to Celeborn and Galadriel. He had been married to their daughter, and even though Celebrian had freed him from his vows before she sailed, he still considered them his parents. His conscience would not allow him to do anything further about his feelings for Erynoron until he spoke with them.

*****


	25. Chapter 25

Elrond sat in his chair, eyes closed, as he reached out with his mind for Celeborn, and smiled as he heard his father-in-law in his mind.

"Celeborn, there is something I need to tell you."

"There is no need, my son. Galadriel foresaw it. What is the gift of foresight for, if not to help our loved ones? Why do you think we sent Erynoron to you? He is a wonderful advisor, but your happiness and his are far more important to us. There are others here who can take his place, but only he will be able to fill your heart again, Elrond."

"I do not know what to say..."

"Just take good care of him for us, and allow him to take care of you. He will be very good at that, you know."

"Thank you, Adar. Thank you."

"And Elrond? Tell Taurfaeron that the answer is aye."

"The answer? What was the question?"

Celeborn chuckled. "My good lady tells me that he proposed marriage to Lindir tonight, and has written to us asking to be relieved of his duties to us and stay in Imladris. Watch out for him for us, will you? He will be missed, but we will not keep him from the one he loves."

"Then I thank you again, Celeborn, for Lindir is dear to me."

"Good night, my son. Hug my grandsons for me."

"Good night, Adar. Hug my daughter for me."

Elrond lay back in his chair resting, a large smile lighting his face.

~~~*~~~

Erestor's hands clawed at the sheets. On his hands and knees, his face was buried in the pillow, his teeth biting into it in an effort to keep from screaming, as Glorfindel pounded into him and whispered sultry words in his ear. They had not been so abandoned in their lovemaking since the elflings had come.

"My sweet baby...my beautiful baby. Oh...you feel so good...I love you baby, I love you." 

Erestor panted and writhed beneath the onslaught, and wailed into his pillow. Glorfindel began pulling nearly all the way out and slamming home again. Erestor felt like lightening was flashing through his body. Glorfindel was driving him wild, and he loved it.

"Is this what you want, baby? Can you feel me deep inside you? Tell me, baby...tell me this is what you want."

Erestor wailed, "Ayyyyyeee!" and thrust his hips up to meet every thrust. Glorfindel filled him with love, with passion as well, but most of all with love. "Love...you. Love...you. Glor..Ai!" His length was taken in a strong hand and pumped, and all Erestor was capable of doing was screaming into his pillow to muffle the noise he was making as he came hard, spilling over Glorfindel's hand. When he felt Glorfindel's seed splash deep within him, he cried out again, as his husband muffled his own cries against his neck. Erestor collapsed down on his stomach, and Glorfindel rolled to the side to keep from squashing him.

"Oh...Erestor...baby...that was..."

"Amazing..." Erestor panted. "Love you."

"Love you."

Their breathing slowed as they slowly drifted off into reverie, gold lights falling all around them.

~~~*~~~

After their breakfast, Elrond and Erynoron went to Erestor's office, where Melpomean helped show the new advisor what work awaited him and where everything was. Erynoron was nearly ecstatic at the thought of getting to work with Elrond every day. Elrond had been so sweet to him over breakfast that Erynoron hated the thought of not having every meal privately with him in the future, but working with him would make up for it.

After an hour or so, Elrond called Erynoron into his office. "Come, look at this with me and tell me what you think." He didn't really need Erynoron to help him, but it was an excuse to be close to the advisor.

"What is it, my...Elrond?"

"Drains. We need to put in new drains, and need to find the best spot for them. I am not sure if they should go here, here, or here," Elrond said, pointing out the spots on a map.

"Hmmm. Not here. You see how the ground sloops? If you put the drains there, they may pollute the hot springs beneath the house. The same for this spot. They should go here." Erynoron touched the third spot with his finger. 

Just as he did so, Elrond moved his finger to the spot and said, "Here, then." His hand brushed Erynoron's, and a shiver hit him. He gently wrapped his hand around the Advisor's and their eyes met. The green eyes flashed with gold. "Wildfire," he breathed. "My flame."

Erynoron drew a sharp breath and watched as Elrond slowly moved closer, until "My flame," was breathed against his lips, and his mouth was captured in a soft kiss. Throwing his arms around Elrond's neck, he wove his fingers through the silky dark hair and moaned into the kiss, as he felt a warm tongue press against his lips.

Feeling the long fingers running through his hair, Elrond pressed for entrance, and moaned when it was granted. Their tongues writhed around each other in the lover's dance as old as time. Finally forced to break for breath, they stood panting in each other's arms, eyes locked.

"My Elrond," Erynoron whispered.

"Aye, yours." Elrond said softly, before his lips were captured and controlled by the Advisor's.

~~~*~~~

Glorfindel opened the doors and stepped out onto their balcony. "Erestor, come quick, love! Look!"

Erestor ran out on the balcony and looked to where Glorfindel pointed. And a smile broke out on his face. "Oh, I am so happy for them. How sweet they look." Elrond and Erynoron walked hand in hand through the gardens, their heads close together, and they looked to be talking. Suddenly, Erynoron pulled Elrond into his arms and kissed him passionately. "Oh, my. Noron, I never knew you had it in you." Erestor chuckled.

Glorfindel grinned, watching as his Lord was thoroughly kissed. "How wonderful for Elrond. Exactly what he needs. Someone who is strong enough to overlook his position and take what he wants. Good for Erynoron."

"Come, my love," Erestor said. "Let us stop staring at them before they see us out here." He pulled Glorfindel into their bedroom. The children were playing quite happily in their room, so he grabbed his husband and kissed him senseless.   
~~~*~~~

"Elrond...oh, I cannot believe I just did that. I do not know where this courage comes from, but I find I can no longer be the shy and unassuming advisor with you," Erynoron whispered into Elrond's neck.

Elrond chuckled. "I am glad you cannot. Perhaps it comes from here," he said, placing his hand over Erynoron's heart.

"Aye, it does, my Elrond. It does," the advisor answered. "I know not what happened, but from the first moment I saw you, my heart has sung."

"As mine sings for you, my love," he whispered. Holding Erynoron's face in his hands, he gazed into his beautiful eyes. "So beautiful. My flame," he whispered, then kissed his new love deeply. 

*****


	26. Chapter 26

Deciding to get themselves ready before the elflings, Glorfindel and Erestor dressed in the robes that had been made for their wedding. The velvet robes sparkled with embroidered gold flowers and jewels. The only difference was Glorfindel's was royal blue with sapphires, and Erestor's was a deep red with rubies. They fixed each other's hair as they had done on the day of their formal marriage, weaving jewels among the elaborate braids and finishing with their golden circlets.

When Erestor and Glorfindel walked into the children's room to get them ready, they grinned as they saw the children stare at them wide-eyed. 

"It is just your Adas, sweetlings," Erestor said.

"Oh, Ada. You are...you are...beautiful!" Amdiriel squealed. "Oh...Ada Glor is so pretty, too."

"Well, just wait until we are done with the three of you. We will be the most stunning of everyone at the party!" Glorfindel said.

Erestor dressed Amdiriel in her new green gown, and wove emeralds that flashed when she moved her head into her dark curls . Her beautiful emerald bracelet and pendant were next. "Come, see what you look like sweetheart." Erestor stood her in front of the mirror. "See how beautiful you are?"

"Oh, Ada, is that me?"

Erestor chuckled. "Aye, that is my Amdiriel."

Glorfindel finished with their oldest elfling, and Gailion joined his sister in front of the mirror. The only thing left was their gold circlets. Glorfindel wove them into their hair while Erestor dressed Faelion and coaxed the baby into letting him put his circlet in his hair. 

Finished, they looked at themselves in the mirror. "Stunning, my dears. Simply stunning," Glorfindel said. 

Erestor laughed. "Let us go then, or we will be late."

As they walked to the dining hall, Erestor reminded the children that his cousin, Mirfaineth, would be taking them back to their rooms, along with Calariel and Glawen, shortly after dinner. The children could come to the Hall of Fire after dinner for a few minutes to see everything, but it would be too late for little elflings to stay up longer. Mirfaineth's husband was out on patrol, and she was expecting their first child. She was looking forward to watching the elflings for the practice. The children liked Mirfaineth, and Erestor trusted her, so it was a good solution.

At the doors to the dining hall, they paused. "Do you remember what to do, little ones?" Erestor asked. Two little heads nodded. Glorfindel held Faelion in his arms, and Erestor held Amdiriel. Gailion would walk between them. The two adas smiled at each other, extraordinarily proud of the sight they would make. Glorfindel opened the door and they stepped inside. Walking to their place at Elrond's table, they could not help hearing gasps and other sounds of admiration. 

If the elflings were awed by the crowd of elves in the room, they did not show it. Gailion and Amdiriel noticed Amarion and his family, and gave a tiny wave to their friends, hoping their adas would not mind. Elrond and Erynoron had not arrived yet, so they took their places at the table.

Erestor noticed that Calariel and Glawen were looking adorable in their new finery as they sat on their adas' laps, and sported matching sapphires around their necks and wrists, as well as in their hair. He smiled at Caladir and gave Gurvelon a wink. 

Glorfindel helped Erestor sit with Amdiriel in his lap, before seating himself with Faelion. The little girls were still too small to sit in the chairs in the dining hall and reach anything. Gailion was just big enough, so he sat between his adas. Besides, there were plenty of friends around if need be. 

They greeted Lindir and Taurfaeron, seated across from them, and Erestor noticed a flash. "Lindir?" Erestor said, "Is that a mithril ring I see on your finger perchance, my friend?" He wished Taurfaeron would move his hand so he could if the Lothlorien captain wore one as well.

Lindir blushed prettily and nodded. 

"Indeed it is, Erestor," Taurfaeron said proudly. "My beautiful love has consented to marry this hardened old warrior." He held up his hand to show off his matching ring.

"Oh, I am so very happy for you both," Erestor said. "Glorfindel, is it not wonderful?"

"Indeed it is. My congratulations to you both," Glorfindel smiled.

Melpomean and Turidon were seated on the other side of Lindir and Taurfaeron, and joined in the congratulations. "Lindir," Mel laughed, "do you remember telling me once that you wished you had a big, strong warrior to sit beside? I think you got your wish, my friend."

"And more than I ever hoped for," Lindir answered, looking adoring up at Taurfaeron. The minstrel looked so adorable that his big, strong warrior had no choice but to lean over and kiss him, to the delight of all of their friends.

Just then, Elrond finally arrived with Erynoron at his side. As usual, the Lord of Imladris looked elegant and regal in his dark blue and cream robes of state. With his mithril circlet and silver stars laced through his hair, he was as beautiful as always. But Erynoron was stunning. The tall elf was dressed in beautiful deep green robes that shimmered with golden embroidery and amethysts. Peeking out through slashes in the sleeves were wisps of pale, sheer lavender. Emeralds and amethysts woven into his carefully arranged hair flashed as he walked. Behind them walked Elladan and Elrohir. 

The assembled elves rose, and as the party passed, bowed respectfully to their Lord. Erestor could see a faint blush on Erynoron's cheeks. He doubted if his friend had ever been so elegantly attired before - Elrond had certainly done his best to make sure his new love shined for all to see.

" Ada, Noron is pretty," Amdiriel whispered.

"He is indeed, sweetheart," Erestor whispered back. "Now do not forget to bow your head when Elrond comes to the table, all right?"

When Elrond, Erynoron and the twins reached the table, Amdiriel, still held in her Ada's arms, inclined her head as Erestor had taught her to do, and the other elves bowed. Elrond introduced Erynoron and explained to the assembled elves that Celeborn's Chief Advisor would serve as their Chief Councilor, along with Erestor, and relieve Erestor of most of his regular duties to allow him time with his new family. 

Erestor was touched that Elrond had said Erynoron would serve along with him, and gracefully acknowledged the complement with a bow of his head. He longed for the time off from his duties, but it felt good to still be needed and recognized.

"We have another cause to celebrate this evening, my friends," Elrond continued. "Our dear Lindir and our new friend Taurfaeron of Lothlorien, are betrothed." The assembled elves cheered and applauded, and a blushing Lindir held onto Taurfaeron's hand tightly. "Taurfaeron, Lord Celeborn bids me tell you that your request to leave his service has been graciously agreed to. We welcome you to your new home, Taurfaeron of Imladris." At this announcement, Taurfaeron grabbed Lindir and kissed his soundly, to the cheers and applause of all. "After dinner there will be entertainment and dancing in the Hall of Fire," Elrond continued. "Please, be seated, and enjoy the meal and the rest of the evening."

When they were seated, Elrohir, who was seated on the other side of Erestor, spoke to Amdiriel. "Hello, little princess. Do I get a hello hug?" Amdiriel giggled, and held out her arms. Elrohir took her from Erestor and set her on his lap. "My, you look beautiful tonight, princess. Who put all those emeralds in your hair?"

"My Ada did." Amdiriel giggled again.

"Are you going to save me a dance later tonight, princess?"

" Ada says we have to go back to our room with Mirfaineth after dinner."

"Ah, he does, does he? Erestor, may I have one dance with your little princess before she has to go with Mirfaineth?" He looked at Erestor with puppy dog eyes. "Please? Just one small one?"

Erestor laughed. "Would you like to dance with Elrohir, sweetheart?"

"I would, Ada. May I?" The little green eyes sparkled up at Erestor, and she smiled. 

Erestor knew he could not deny her. "Just one then. And then you must go to bed, all right?"

Amdiriel grinned and nodded. "Thank you, Ada."

"Thank you, Ada," Elrohir echoed and grinned, earning him a little slap on his shoulder from " Ada".

Dinner was an elaborate affair with all the best Imladris had to offer. Erynoron secretly peeked at Elrond whenever he could, and Elrond was peeking back when he could. Lindir and Taurfaeron had eyes only for each other. Mel and Turidon happily chatted with everyone. Caladir and Gurvelon were having a wonderful time with their pretty little elflings. 

Servants helped the four new adas prepare plates for the elflings, cut up the children's food for them, and even brought mashed fruit for the baby. Faelion happily chewed on Glorfindel's hair after his Ada had fed him and was finally eating his own dinner. 

Elrond and Erynoron fawned over all the elflings and told their adas what wonderful, beautiful children they were. Erestor whipped the baby's bunny out from under his robes and handed it to Gailion to give to his brother to chew on instead of his Ada's hair. 

"Always prepared, my friend," Erynoron laughed. 

"I am learning, my friend. I am learning," Erestor chuckled. 

When dinner was over, all of the elves moved into the Hall of Fire. Musicians played in a corner, and soft music filled the hall. Elrohir claimed his dance, whisking Amdiriel off to the dance floor. He swirled around with her in his arms, as she laughed merrily. Caladir and Gurvelon danced together, each with an elfling still in his arms, and Erestor found his heavily pregnant cousin for one not-too-lively dance before she took the elflings away. Glorfindel simply picked Gailion up in his other arm and twirled around the floor with his two sons, laughing joyfully. 

After their one dance, Erestor and Gurvelon accompanied Mirfaineth to Erestor and Glorfindel's rooms to help get the children ready for bed. Before they left, Calariel and Glawen were curled up together in the unused bed in the children's room, Faelion was peacefully asleep in his cradle, and Amdiriel and Gailion were just falling asleep in Gailion's bed. At Erestor's insistence, Mirfaineth was stretched out on Amdiriel's bed, resting.

"If you are sleeping when we return, we will not wake you, love. Just stay here for the night. You need to be careful in your condition, you know," Erestor said. He was very protective of his cousin, especially when her husband was off on patrol.

"Aye, Nana," Mirfaineth answered with a grin.

Erestor just chuckled and kissed her chastely on the cheek.

When they returned to the Hall of Fire, Erestor sought out his husband. "Dance with me, Glorfindel my love?"

Glorfindel smiled down at his beautiful mate. "Always, sweetheart." Sweeping Erestor into his arms, he twirled him out onto the dance floor.

Erestor looked up at Glorfindel with love shining from his eyes and smiled. There were few things he liked better than dancing in Glorfindel's arms, and they had not been able to do much of it lately. After two or three lively dances, many of their friends had left the dance floor to catch their breaths. The music slowed and grew soft, and still they danced slowly in each other's arms. 

"I love you, my Erestor," Glorfindel said softly. Erestor fit so perfectly in his arms, the dark head cradled under his chin. "I cannot remember life without you, without your love. I love you so very much."

"I love you, my Glorfindel, and I thank the Valar daily for your love. You are my heart, my soul, my light." Erestor lifted his head and moaned so softly that only his husband could hear as Glorfindel kissed him sweetly.

Elrond, Erynoron, and several others stood watching the couple. "They are so beautiful. So much in love," Erynoron said.

"Aye, it shines from them," Elrond answered. 

Golden lights began to sparkle here and there around the dancing couple as they kissed. "What is that?" Erynoron asked.

"I...I do not know, at least for certain. I have heard of such things, but have never seen it before," Elrond replied. 

The golden lights grew stronger and more numerous. Other couples dancing began to notice, and stopped to watch, amazement on their faces.

"Turidon, have you seen it before? Do you know?" Elrond asked. Turidon was one of the first elves, and if anyone would know, it was he.

"Aye, my Lord. I have seen it. Long ago when the Valar walked among us and in the Undying Lands. I know what it is. But never have I seen it among elves. It was only known among the Valar." There was wonder in Turidon's voice.

"What is it, my love?" Melpomaen asked. "Tell us?"

"Love. We are seeing love. Their love. See how it passes from one to the other and then overflows into the room? They have been greatly blessed, and we have been greatly blessed to witness this. It is their love. Come, my little Mel. Come and dance with me," Turidon said softly.

"Turidon, perhaps it would be better if..." Elrond began. Erestor and Glorfindel were gazing into each other's eyes before they kissed again. The golden lights again grew more numerous.

"Nay, my Lord. You do not understand. It is to be shared. That is why we can see it - to share in it. Did you not see their eyes turning to gold? Come, all of you. Come and dance." Turidon led Melpomaen out onto the floor and the other couples followed. Elrond and Erynoron, Caladir and Gurvelon, and Lindir and Taurfaeron, moved onto the floor and danced, and soon all of the other couples joined them. 

And all around them, and on them, golden lights fell. 

"Can you feel it, my love?" Turidon whispered to Mel. 

"Aye," Mel whispered. "It is warm and sweet, and...and...lovely," he said, pulling Turidon down for a kiss.

Elladan and Elrohir stood side by side, watching the dancing elves. The golden lights grew more numerous and spread throughout the room, even falling on the twins. They watched their father in amazement as he looked into Erynoron's eyes, and the realization hit them at once. " Ada loves him," Elladan whispered.

"Erynoron loves Ada," Elrohir responded. "Just look at them. How beautiful they are together. Oh, I am happy for Ada."

"As am I, my brother, as am I. Too long has he been alone. Oh...look at Caladir and Velon." Caladir and Gurvelon, bonded for centuries with a love so strong that Erestor had once wished that he and Glorfindel's love would be the same, were softly glowing. They always glowed when they made love, but never before at any other time. They saw the glow, and were smiling adoring at each other. 

"Can you feel it, Dan?" Elrohir asked. "They feel warm." He held out a hand and watched as golden lights drifted through it. 

"Aye. They seem to make everything warm and...I do not know how else to describe it."

Elrohir nodded. "Oh, look at Ada and Erynoron!" Elrond had stopped dancing and was drawing Erynoron closer. The twins watched as their father's mouth captured Erynoron's in a deep kiss and the Advisor wound his fingers through dark hair. 

Elladan grinned at Elrohir, who smirked back at his brother. "I do not want to be anywhere near Ada's rooms tonight, brother," Elladan said.

"No indeed." Elrohir chuckled. "Erynoron is truly beautiful, is he not, brother?"

"Aye. Ada has good taste. And he is Erestor's friend. Erestor says he is a good and kind elf, which means we do not have to rip him apart to make sure he is good enough for Ada," Elladan said.

"Indeed. It is good that Erestor knows him so well," Elrohir laughed. "It saved him from Ada's protectors."

The twins laughed and decided it was time for them to look for something else to do. Like sparring for instance. Anything to get them out of this room and away from all this romance! They went to Elrond's office and wrote a quick note telling their Ada that they approved of his choice, and to please be gentle with Erynoron because they rather liked him. They took the note to Elrond's bedroom and left it on his pillow, then went off to change for their sparring. 

In the Hall of Fire, Glorfindel saw Caladir and Gurvelon leave. He gave them a few minutes to pick up their girls and return to their own rooms, then picked up his beloved husband in his arms. 

Erestor wrapped his arms around Glorfindel's neck and rested his head on his strong shoulder, and was lovingly carried back to their rooms.

*****


	27. Chapter 27

Mirfaineth was standing at the door waiting for them when Glorfindel and Erestor arrived. She had woken when Caladir and Gurvelon had come for their girls, and knew that her cousin and his spouse would not be far behind. She grinned at the sight of Glorfindel carrying Erestor in his arms. "Greetings, my indulged cousin. The children are sound asleep, and I am awake, so I will return to my rooms."

Erestor opened his eyes and sighed. "I suppose you had better put me down now, my love, as wonderful as it has been." Glorfindel gently set him on his feet. Erestor gave his cousin a hug and kissed her brow. "Thank you, love. Rest well, and take care of my little nephew you carry."

"I will. Good night, Erestor. Good night, Glorfindel." Reaching up on tiptoe, she kissed Glorfindel's cheek. "Take care of my favorite cousin for me, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel smiled. "Always. Good night, Mirfaineth, and thank you."

When she left, the adas went to check on the children. Faelion was sound asleep in his cradle, clutching his bunny. Tinnu and Glirien had left their kittens in the basket by the fire and were sleeping next to the elflings. Erestor and Glorfindel tucked in a blanket here and there, kissed the children softly, gave the cats a gentle pet, then retired to their own room. They lazily helped each other undress and remove the jewels and elaborate braids from their hair, and finally fell into their own bed. 

Erestor snuggled into Glorfindel's arms. "I am so happy for Elrond and Erynoron. It was lovely to see them together tonight."

"Hmmm....It was. And the twins seem to be all right with it. I hoped they would be." Glorfindel pulled Erestor closer and nuzzled his neck. "It was wonderful dancing with you again tonight, sweetheart," he whispered.

"It was. I love it when you hold me. You always make me feel so warm and protected. I know I do not need protection, but I love feeling it just the same." 

Glorfindel stroked Erestor's silky hair and chuckled warmly. "I love that I can make you feel that way. I would do anything for your happiness, Erestor."

"As I would for you, my love."

The two elves just held each other for a long time, sharing long, languid kisses.

~~~*~~~  
Caladir and Gurvelon looked down on their sleeping daughters. The two little girls were snuggled together, their arms wrapped around their dolls and each other, surrounded by their favorite stuffed animals. Their little gray and white kitten, Cenedril, was curled up sleeping on their pillow. "They are so precious, my love. I never thought I could fall so much in love so fast," Gurvelon whispered, "except with you, of course."

"Aye. So very precious and beautiful," Caladir said softly. "Just like their Ada Velon. Come to bed, sweetheart," he said, wrapping his arms around Gurvelon.

The little scribe nodded and they quietly slipped out of the girls' room and into their own bedroom. Quickly undressing, Gurvelon crawled into bed, pulling his husband after him. As he started to remove the braids from Caladir's hair, he said, "I am so glad they are sleeping better now and in their own room, my love."

"Aye, and not just because I missed having you alone in our bed, but because it means their fears have finally grown less." 

Gurvelon nodded as he removed the last braid and ran his fingers through Caladir's soft, dark hair, spreading it out. Lying down next to his warrior, he covered himself with his husband's luxurious hair. Together for centuries, Caladir and Gurvelon's love for each other had grown only stronger. Their passion and lust for each other had never waned, and lay just below the surface, ready to leap into flame at the slightest touch. 

Velon had always loved to cover himself with the long, dark hair, and frequently wrapped himself in it, using it as a blanket. Caladir was a bear of a warrior, a little taller and broader than Glorfindel, and little Velon was among the smallest of the adult elves in Imladris. Caladir could rest his arm comfortably on his husband's head when they stood side by side. Through all the centuries they had fit perfectly together, and the strength of their love was widely recognized and admired. "Whatever would you do if I had to cut my hair, sweetheart," Caladir chuckled. 

Gurvelon smiled up at the only elf he had ever loved. "Wait for it to grow back, I suppose. I fell in love with you before I knew how wonderful your hair was, if you remember. It was not until after we were married that you finally let me unbraid it at night. Your hair is just something extra that I love about you, beloved. I fear I should still love you, even if you had no hair."

"Perish the thought, sweetheart!" Caladir laughed. "I remember the first time I saw you. You were in the library, reaching for a book. Your beautiful auburn hair loose and curling gently around your lovely, firm little behind." The warrior's large hands tenderly caressed Velon's perfectly round buttocks. "And then you turned and looked at me with your sparkling green eyes, and I saw your beautiful face, your full, red lips smiling at me. You captured my heart the first moment I saw you, and I have never wanted it back, beloved."

"As you captured my heart, my darling warrior," Gurvelon purred. "My heart never stops singing my love for you." He pulled Caladir's head down to him and captured his mouth with his own, delving into his husband's sweetness. 

Caladir moaned and reached under the pillow for the oil they kept there. Opening the bottle, he coated his fingers and quickly prepared Gurvelon. After centuries of lovemaking, most of the time more than once daily, it only took a moment. Then easily lifting his little mate, he thrust his hard shaft into the tight channel to the hilt, ramming it into Velon's hidden sweet spot, just the way his little scribe loved it. He quickly covered Gurvelon's mouth with his own to stifle his lover's scream of pleasure that would surely wake the girls

Gurvelon wailed in delight and wrapped his legs tightly around his warrior as his hands gripped Caladir's muscled arms. His wonderful husband always knew exactly what he wanted. His heart sang for the only elf he would ever love for all eternity, and lightening raced through his body. How he loved it when Caladir covered his body with his own large one when they made love, the big, hard warrior above him making him feel protected and sheltered. "More...more. My...love...oh...I love...you. Harder...harder," he cried out softly.

Caladir thrust harder, striking Gurvelon's hidden spot with each thrust. "So good...always so good...love you...love you," he murmured. His heart sang in response to Gurvelon's love, and he felt the pleasure he was giving to his little husband, making it all the more beautiful. "Love you forever...forever," he whispered. His mind filled with Velon's thoughts of how much he loved his darling warrior, as the familiar lightening coursed through his limbs and the air around them sizzled with the force of their love. Oh, how he loved his precious little Gurvelon. How he loved to watch him writhe with passion beneath him. There was nothing so beautiful as seeing his little husband burning with desire for him, and knowing that he was the only one that could ever satisfy that hunger.

Gurvelon writhed as Caladir fulfilled his every need. When he felt a large, strong hand wrap around his engorged cock and firmly stroke it, he pulled his husband's mouth to his own and screamed out in pleasure as his hot seed exploded between them. 

Caladir thrust one last time and cried out in completion as his essence shot into the tight channel and the convulsing muscles drained him. 

Gurvelon lay sated as he felt Caladir lovingly clean him. Then he was gathered into strong arms and held closely. Resting his head against the hard chest, the soft, silky hair covered him like a blanket, and he fell into reverie as he heard, "I love you, my darling one," whispered in his ear.

Caladir looked down at his precious love, smiling, before joining him in reverie, their bodies still softly glowing.

~~~*~~~  
Elrond and Erynoron, hand in hand, walked slowly back to Elrond's chambers. As they entered the room, Elrond closed the door and finally spoke softly. "Will you stay with me, my love? I find I cannot bear the thought of you sleeping in your rooms tonight. Please stay?"

"I want to stay with you, but...I...I...do not think that I...am ready...for..." Erynoron was struggling for the right words.

"My love, I do not ask that of you. I promise I will not rush you, nor touch you in any way that you do not want. You will be the only one to decide when you want more from me. Whatever you are comfortable giving me is enough. I ask only that I may hold you in my arms while we sleep. I would love to have you staying with me in my rooms, but I want you to keep your own rooms as well. That way, you can decide each night where you want to sleep, and have your private place to go if you want to be alone. I will not pressure you, my love, but if you stay with me tonight, maybe you can move a few of your things here where they are convenient for you?"

Erynoron nodded, then smiled. "I would like to stay with you tonight, my Elrond. And may I keep kissing you? Will that be all right?"

"Oh, I would be very sad if you did not, my love." Elrond smiled back and caressed Erynoron's face in his hands. "I love you, my flame. All I desire is your happiness. You fill my heart, my soul. They have been empty for so long."

"As you fill mine, my Elrond," Erynoron said softly. "I...I never realized how very lonely I was before you. I could never understand how an elf knew instantly when he had met his soulmate until I met you. I know not why the Valar have blessed me so, but I will thank them for the rest of my life. You are wise and kind, beloved. Your light shines so brightly, I am blinded with it." Lacing his fingers through Elrond's silky, dark hair, he whispered, "How I love kissing you, my Elrond. How I love you." 

Elrond's mouth was captured in a kiss so passionate that his legs turned to jelly. He wrapped his arms around Erynoron, grateful for his lover's strength holding him upright. Tongues thrusting deeply, Elrond moaned and pulled Erynoron closer, pressing the heat of their arousals together.

Erynoron broke the kiss, whimpering, his arms wrapping around his lover as Elrond pressed their hips together. "Oh...Oh...Elrond...Oh...that feels...so...good," he panted. "What are you...doing to me?" Elrond's lips moved along his neck, as Erynoron whimpered with the sensations coursing through his body. "Oh...Oh...Elrond...Elrond," he moaned.

"Has no one loved you before, my beloved? Has no one brought you pleasure?" Elrond whispered.

Erynoron shook his head. "Nay."

Elrond stopped, and removed his arms from Erynoron. As he stepped back, he took Erynoron's hands in his own, and spoke softly. "My love, I promised that you that I would not touch you in any way you did not want. I know you are not ready for us to join, and I promise I will not take you until you ask that of me. But even if you were to ask that of me tonight, I would not, nor for many nights to come." Elrond smiled softly as his fingers caressed Erynoron's hands. "My love, you are untouched, and there is much joy in slowly learning the delights of love. There is much more to making love than the act that will result in our binding. I would love to bring you pleasure, to make love to you. You must tell me before this goes any further tonight. Do you want this? Do you want me to bring you pleasure, to love you?"

"I want...I want..."

"Tell me, my beloved. Tell me what you want of me," Elrond whispered.

"I want...your touch. I want...to learn...what it is to make love. If what I just felt was part of learning the delights of love, then teach me more."

Elrond pulled Erynoron close and kissed him deeply. 

Erynoron looked into sparkling gray eyes as Elrond carefully removed emeralds and amethysts from the blonde hair and set them aside. Braids were undone and long, elegant fingers moved though his loose mane.

Erynoron raised his hands to Elrond's head and gently removed the silver circlet. Silver stars joined the pile of jewels as the long dark hair was set free of braids and elaborate knots.

Erynoron's shimmering robes were slowly and carefully removed, followed by Elrond's, and soon the two stood before each other, unadorned and naked. Elrond lightly ran his hands over Erynoron's chest. "You are beautiful, my flame," Elrond breathed.

Erynoron shook his head. "If I am, it is but a pale reflection of your beauty, my love."

"Come, my heart, and I will show you just how beautiful you truly are, for you will see it reflected in my eyes." Elrond led Erynoron to his bed. "What is this?" he said, picking up a note left on his pillow. He opened it, read it, and then began to laugh.

"What is it, Elrond?" Erynoron asked.

"Listen, my love," Elrond said, then began to read the note. "Dear Ada, We thought we should let you know that you have excellent taste. Indeed, Erynoron is strikingly beautiful. We are glad that he is Erestor's friend, and Erestor could vouch for his character. It would have been such a shame if we were made to hurt him a little until we determined if he was good enough for you. But as we trust Erestor's word, all is well, and we heartily approve of your choice in lovers. Ada, now please be gentle with Erynoron, as we find we rather like him, and are looking forward to welcoming him into our family. Your loving sons, Elladan and Elrohir."

"Oh.... how kind of them to do that," Erynoron said. 

"Aye, I believe I am rather proud of them," Elrond said, grinning, and setting the note aside. "Now, where was I?" He picked Erynoron up in his arms and laid him gently in the center of the bed. Straddling his golden lover, he held himself up on his arms and stared into the golden green eyes. He lowered his body enough for chest to meet chest, and teased the advisor's rosy nipples with his own, before capturing Erynoron's mouth and kissing him passionately. 

Erynoron moaned. When an engorged member was moved along his own, he whimpered, and his hands moved to grip Elrond's strong biceps. His whimpers turned into moans again as Elrond's mouth descended on his neck, licking and gently biting, while their groins undulated together. He pulled Elrond's mouth to his own, his tongue searching wildly for its mate. 

Elrond doubted that Erynoron would last long, and he wanted his love to remember their first night together as something special. But he wanted to go slowly with his new love, and let him experience things as new lovers would, little by little. His lips moved around Erynoron's neck, gently lapping the soft skin. Working his way down the lightly muscled chest, his mouth closed around a rosy nipple, sucking it into his mouth. 

Erynoron whimpered as he felt his nipple sucked into a warm mouth. "Oh...Elrond...oh...that feels...ah...so good," he moaned. And then long fingers wrapped around his hard member, firmly stroking, and all he could do was moan Elrond's name as he thrust his hips up in time with the stroking. 

Elrond could feel Erynoron's body tensing, and moved his mouth to the sweetness of his lips. Whispering against them, he said, "Come for me, my beautiful love."

Erynoron bucked, and cried out Elrond's name as he came.

Elrond covered Erynoron's mouth with his own, kissing him breathless. Finally raising his head, he said softly, "Did I please you, my love?"

"Oh, that was.... amazing. Oh, my Elrond, the things you make me feel." Erynoron lay, staring into Elrond's eyes, a smile on his face. 

Elrond smiled gently and stroked Erynoron's hair, then took a cloth from the stand by his bed and lovingly cleaned the advisor.

"Umm.... May I...would it be all right if I...touched you?" Erynoron whispered shyly. 

"You do not have to, my love. Tonight was for you."

"I...I would like to. I know I will not be as good as you, but I would like to...to...give you pleasure."

"Anything you do to me will give me pleasure, my flame." Elrond lay on his side next to Erynoron, and stroked the beautiful advisor's face with his fingers. "I love you, Erynoron."

"I love you, my Elrond," Erynoron whispered.

"Yours," Elrond said as soft lips closed on his and a hand hesitantly brushed across his weeping member. Elrond moaned and deepened the kiss.

Encouraged by Elrond's response, Erynoron wrapped his hand around the hard cock, trying to use the same pressure and strokes that Elrond had used on him. The feel of it in his hand made him groan. He never knew that he could find such pleasure in touching another.

For someone with no experience, Erynoron had set Elrond ablaze. It was only moments before he cried out, "Noron!" and found his release.

Erynoron smiled, and held the panting Lord in his arms until his breathing quieted, then used the cloth to carefully clean them both. 

Held securely in each other's arms, they drifted off into reverie. 

*****


	28. Chapter 28

The House of the Golden Flower was making a mess in their kitchen. Faelion sat in his special chair and watched the activity, squealing and banging on his tray top, as Glorfindel and the older elflings shaped cookies at one end of the table and Erestor watched the ones baking in the oven and pulled out the metal trays when they were done. Cooling cookies lined the table's other end, and flour and sugar covered most of the surfaces, including the floor. 

Erestor picked up a cooled cookie and tasted it. "Hmmm...these taste wonderful." Taking two more cooled cookies, he smiled and handed them to Faelion, one for each hand. The elfling reached out and grabbed the bird shaped confections, squealing, and immediately put one in his mouth, sucking and slobbering on it happily. Erestor went back to helping the others at the table, while keeping an eye on Faelion and on the cookies in the oven.

"Look, Ada, I made a cat!" Amdiriel said proudly. Her cookie looked like a curled up sleeping cat, with little ears and a long tail.

"Oh, what a nice cat, sweetheart. I think you had better make some more of those, because I just have to eat that one when it is baked," Erestor said. Amdiriel giggled and started shaping some more cats.

Faelion had managed to consume most of his cookies. What remained had turned into mush on his face or tray. Suddenly, he opened his mouth and said, "Aaaa....daaa!"

Erestor and Glorfindel looked at the elfling, smiles and surprise on their faces. "Did you say Ada, little one?" Erestor asked.

"Aaaa...daaa!" was the response.

"Oh Glorfindel, he said Ada! Say Ada for me again, sweetheart? Say Ada for Ada," Erestor coaxed.

"Adaaa!" the elfling responded. " Ada... Ada... Ada," Faelion chanted, banging his tray.

"Oh, what a good little elfling you are, sweetheart. Would you like another cookie?" Erestor cooed. 

"Can you say Ada Glor, little one? Say Ada Glor for me...Ada Glor," Glorfindel brought a cookie and tried to get Faelion to say his name, holding it out to the elfling. "Can you say Ada Glor?"

" Ada...Glug," Faelion responded.

"Say Ada Glor, sweetheart," Erestor said.

" Ada...Glug!" Faelion said. " Ada Glug... Ada Glug... Ada Glug!" Faelion chanted, grabbing for the cookie.

Glorfindel laughed and gave their little elfling the cookie. "I think I can live with Ada Glug for a while."

~~~*~~~  
When the cookies were done and kitchen cleaned, Glorfindel announced that he was going to make them all dinner.

Erestor raised his eyebrows. "I did not know you could cook, my love."

"Of course I can. It has just been a while. Well, maybe more than a while, but it is like riding a horse. One never forgets!" Glorfindel shooed everyone out of the kitchen and began gathering ingredients.

A little over two hours later, the family gathered in the dining room to taste Glorfindel's creation. 

"I cannot wait to try it, my love. It looks wonderful," Erestor said.

Glorfindel filled everyone's plate, and they all took their first bite. 

Erestor sat, food in his mouth, not wanting to swallow.

Gailion and Amdiriel swallowed, grimacing.

Glorfindel swallowed, and the smile on his face turned into a look of horror. "Ummm... I think it might make a nice change if we went to the Dining Hall for dinner tonight." 

"Thank the Valar," Erestor whispered.

The elfings applauded and cheered.

"Sorry, Ada," Gailion said, contritely.

"Sorry, Ada Glor," Amdiriel whispered.

~~~*~~~  
"How nice to have you join us, my friends!" Elrond greeted Erestor, Glorfindel and the elflings, as they took their places at his table in the Dining Hall, Amdiriel on Erestor's lap and Glorfindel holding little Faelion. "We see too little of you lately." 

They greeted all their other friends at the table, including Melpomaen and Turidon, and Erestor winked at Erynoron, seated next to Elrond. "We have been enjoying our new rooms, Elrond, and I find I very much enjoy cooking. Perhaps we should join you for dinner regularly, though. Maybe two or three days at week? I do miss seeing everyone so much," Erestor responded. 

Elrond nodded, smiling. "Caladir and Gurvelon join us with their daughters three or four times a week. It would be wonderful to have you here as well."

"That is a wonderful idea, love," Glorfindel said. "Now that we know that I cannot cook, it will give you a welcome break from the kitchen."

Elrond raised his eyebrow in question. "You cannot cook?"

"His finer culinary skills are just a little rusty, that is all," Erestor said, smiling at Glorfindel. "You do prepare wonderful mid-day meals, my love." Of course they consisted of things like bread, cheese and fruit, which required no cooking. Glorfindel smiled at his supportive husband, and leaned over to give him a chaste kiss.

Elladan and Elrohir arrived, apologizing to their father for being late as they took their places. "However do you handle everything on your own, Glorfindel?" Elladan asked. "There are two of us and we have a hard time."

"Centuries of practice, my friends," Glorfindel answered. "And do not forget I have Caladir to assist me, and you two have neither of us." 

Elrohir had been smiling at Amdiriel, and she shyly smiled back. "How has my little princess been? I have been so busy lately I do not get to see very much of you," Elrohir said. "Will you come and sit with me, little one? Then you can tell me everything you have been doing."

"May I, Ada?" Amdiriel looked up at Erestor.

"Of course, sweetheart," Erestor said as he rose to take Amdiriel to Elrohir. He placed her on Elrohir's lap, smiling. He was glad that his daughter was so comfortable with Elrohir. 

"And can Gailion come sit by me, Erestor?" Elladan asked. "We have not gotten to spend much time with them." 

Erestor nodded to Gailion, and he scurried to sit next to Elladan, smiling.

Faelion squealed. " Ada Glug. Ada... Ada...Glug!"

The elves at the table laughed and Glorfindel looked down at his little elfling adoringly. "Aye, little one, your Ada Glug."

"Erestor," Elrond said, "Gurvelon and Caladir asked Melpomaen to start teaching their little ones. We thought perhaps you and Glorfindel might like to have Gailion and Amdiriel join them. Amarion and Diwen's elflings will be there as well. It will only be for two hours a day right now."

"What a wonderful idea," Glorfindel said. "Caladir and I could work with Elladan and Elrohir for those two hours, and you and Gurvelon could help Elrond and Erynoron, my love. Think of how much we could accomplish in those two hours every day."

"I would like that. I do miss the work sometimes. Oh, but what about Faelion?" Erestor said. Melpomaen would be a wonderful teacher for his little ones to start learning with, but whom could they get to care for Faelion every day?

"I will help Mel with the elflings, Erestor," Turidon said. "One more little one is no problem. And we thought we would use the children's playroom next to yours, so it would be close to anything we would need, if that is all right."

"That would be perfect. Thank you, both of you," Erestor said, smiling at Mel and Turidon.

"Good, that is settled then," Elrond said. "We will begin tomorrow after the mid-day meal, if that is agreeable to everyone?" He smiled as everyone agreed. Erestor and Gurvelon's help would keep him from having to spend too many late nights in his office working with Erynoron instead of having him in his bed. Plus, Erestor and Gurvelon missed working as well, so it was the perfect solution.

"Did you hear that, my little princess? You are going to begin lessons with Mel! Oh, that will be such fun for you and Gailion," Elrohir said. "He will teach you to read, and tell you stories."

"Will he teach us to write too?" Gailion asked Elladan. 

"Indeed he will, little one. And all of your friends will be with you, too. Oh, you will have a wonderful time," Elladan said. Sweet little Melpomaen was the perfect teacher for them, he thought. "And I think Lindir will come sometimes to teach you music as well."

Lindir nodded and smiled. "Of course I will."

Dinner was a happy affair, and Erestor was glad things had worked out the way they did. Amdiriel sat and ate her dinner on Elrohir's lap, giggling at his stories, and Gailion asked Elladan questions about what it was like to be an Imladris guard. His love was beside him, his children and friends around him, and he was content.

~~~*~~~

Elrond and Erynoron walked in the garden after dinner, each with an arm comfortably around the other. Stopping under a sheltering tree, Elrond drew his new love close. "I love you, my flame," he whispered.

"I love you, my Elrond," was the whispered answer. "Will you love me again tonight?"

"I long to make love to you again, if you wish it. Tell me what you desire, my heart."

"I desire your lips on mine, your hands touching me, and your hard body on mine, my beautiful Elrond," Erynoron whispered longingly against soft lips.

Elrond moaned as Erynoron plundered his mouth in a deep kiss, and his tongue delved into the sweetness. For such an inexperienced lover, his beautiful advisor exuded sexuality. He was a natural lover, seductiveness seeping forth from every pore of his body. His mind reeled at the thought of an experienced Erynoron making love to him, claiming him, as he surrendered all that he was to his beautiful love, and he moaned again into the kiss until they were forced to part for breath. "Then come to bed," he whispered, need and want in every word, "and let me give you what you desire."

Minutes later, they were lying in the comfortable bed, clothing strewn around the room, as Elrond plundered the soft body writhing beneath him, tasting every inch. 

Erynoron moaned as Elrond's lips and tongue caressed his ears, his neck, his shoulders, and finally his peaked nipples. "Oh...please...touch me," he begged.

"Soon, my beautiful one, soon," Elrond said, lifting his head to gaze into the sultry green eyes. "The touch is even more pleasurable for the wait, my love. Soon you will feel my hands on you, before I take you into my mouth. My tongue will caress your hard shaft, and my lips will draw your sweet nectar from you as a bee draws it from a flower. You will spend down my throat, screaming out my name, as I swallow every sweet drop."

By the time Elrond had finished telling him what he was going to do, Erynoron was whimpering. Elrond had resumed his slow journey down his body, and by the time his lips caressed the flesh where hip and thigh joined, Erynoron was so hard it hurt and tears of frustration seeped from his eyes. "Please...please...Elrond...please," he begged, nearly sobbing.

Elrond played the body beneath him like a fine instrument. His fingers wafted lightly along the hard shaft, drawing moans, before he ran his tongue slowly and firmly up the underside. Wrapping a hand firmly around the shaft, he placed just the tip of Erynoron's cock into his mouth and dug his tongue gently into the slit. 

Erynoron cried out and tried to raise his hips for more, but Elrond's body held him down. And then his shaft was consumed into warm moist heat, and Elrond was lifting his hips, urging him to thrust. Groaning loudly, undone and unable to control himself, he thrust up again and again. He felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Elrond's throat, and he could not stop. 

Elrond relaxed his throat, and took all that Erynoron offered him. He moved one of his hands and ran a finger down the crevice of his lover's buttocks, placing his fingertip over Erynoron's quivering entrance and gently massaging as he felt the body beneath him tense with impending release. 

Erynoron screamed his lover's name as he came, then whimpered as he felt Elrond swallow, draining him. The whimpering turned into sobbing breaths as a warm tongue lapped every drop from his sated member. It was just as Elrond had said it would be, and never had he known such bliss.

Elrond drew the sated, panting elf into his arms, holding him as his breathing slowly returned to normal, then kissed him gently. 

"My Elrond... love you," Erynoron whispered. He wanted to make love to Elrond, to return the pleasure, but was too drained to move. 

"Rest, my love. Sleep," Elrond whispered, as he stroked the golden hair. His own need could wait. "I love you, Erynoron," he whispered, before snuggling next to his beautiful lover to join him in reverie.

*****


	29. Chapter 29

Hmmm...something soft and warm was lapping gently at his throat. A lick to his ear, then a nip. So good...more lapping...warm lips moving down his chest. Elrond awoke to find himself in Erynoron's arms, as the blond head moved further down his body. A warm tongue wound its way around his erect shaft, and he groaned.

Erynoron, being a very wise elf, knew that he was too inexperienced to do what Elrond had done to him the night before, but that did not keep him from experimenting. Maybe if he wrapped his hand around the bottom part and put just the tip in his mouth...oh, that worked very nicely indeed. The fact that the advisor found Imladris' Lord tasted delightful was just an added treat. Now what was it Elrond had done with his tongue? Oh, that thing with the slit. Erynoron gently probed with his tongue, and grinned when Elrond's groans turned into stifled cries of pleasure.

"Ai...please, Noron," Elrond begged. He wanted nothing more than to thrust himself into his sweet love, claiming him as his own forever, but it was too soon. "Come and kiss me...I want to touch you...need to touch you...love you," he whispered.

Erynoron moved back up Elrond's body and suddenly found himself beneath his lover, as the half-elf captured his lips. Moaning into the passionate kiss, he grasped Elrond's shaft at the same time he felt long fingers wind around his own. He wanted more...he wanted everything. He wanted to be joined to Elrond, to never leave his side, to hold him and be held forever.

Elrond was on fire. Sweet Elbereth, how he loved this elf. Never had anyone filled his heart as Erynoron did. No one had ever filled him with such passion, such love. 

Lips barely parted to draw breath before they joined again, hands stroked and grasped until joint cries of completion filled the air.

~~~*~~~

Erestor and Gurvelon had spent the morning setting up the children's playroom, readying it to be used as their schoolroom. Little tables and chairs were neatly aligned. Shelves on the wall were covered with neat stacks of parchment, books, containers of quills, bottles of ink, jars of paint, gaily colored papers, and everything else one would wish for to keep little hands busy. 

Immediately after the mid-day meal, Melpomaen and Turidon arrived. Erestor showed them where everything they might need was kept, as well as where the cookies and milk for the children were. 

Glorfindel had already ushered Gailion and Amdiriel into the playroom to join the other children, and called goodbye to Erestor as he left with Caladir to the barracks.

Erestor and Gurvelon were just ready to leave when Faelion woke from his short nap. Erestor hurried to the crib and picked up Faelion. " Ada is going to work for a little while, precious. I will be back soon, and Mel and Tur are going to take care of you while I am gone. You will be a good little elfling for me, won't you?" He kissed the smiling infant and handed him to Melpomaen.

Melpomaen held the elfling at arms length with his hands under the baby's arms. "Ummm...Erestor? He is wet. What do I do?"

Erestor looked at Mel and rolled his eyes. "You change his diaper of course, Mel."

"Change his diaper?"

Turidon laughed at the lost look on his husband's face. "I will show him, Erestor. You and Gurvelon go on." He took the elfling from Mel and cradled him in his big arms. "Come on, little one. Tur will take care of you while Melpomaen goes and sees to the other elflings. Would you like that?"

Mel flashed Turidon a grateful look, and headed to the playroom. Amdiriel, Laerien, Calariel and Glawen sat at one table, while the older Gailion and Lainon sat at another. Six sweet faces looked at Melpomaen as he entered the room, and he smiled.

~~~*~~~

Glorfindel and Caladir had made short work of the new guard schedules and assignments. An hour after starting to work, they were just beginning to go over some reports with the twins. 

"I wonder how the children are doing?" Caladir said.

Glorfindel nodded. "Me, too. I hope they are enjoying it. I wonder what Mel is teaching them?"

Elladan and Elrohir chuckled. "Would you like one of us to go and check on them for you?" Elrohir asked.

"Aye, please," Caladir answered. He just wanted to know that his precious little elflings were all right without their adas close by. "I just want to know if they are happy there."

"Thank you, Elrohir. Just make sure that Mel and Tur are doing all right with all seven of them for us." Seven elflings were a lot for two elves who did not have a lot of experience with elflings.

Elrohir smiled at the two fathers, who were trying to hide how anxious they were about their little ones. "I will go check and be right back." He hurried out and headed towards the house. 

He quietly entered Glorfindel and Erestor's rooms, walked to the doorway of the playroom, and silently stood and watched. Mel sat on the floor on a large fur rug. Turidon sat beside his mate, Faelion in his arms. The other elflings were spread around them listening, fascinated by the story Mel was reading. An elf warrior-prince was rescuing a beautiful elf princess from a dragon. Elrohir smiled. When the story was finished and the prince had saved the princess, taking her off to his kingdom to live happily ever after, the elflings clapped and cheered, and Elrohir laughed softly.

"Elrohir!" Amdiriel ran towards her favorite friend and held up her arms.

"Hello, little princess," Elrohir said as he picked her up and placed a chaste kiss on her brow. "Are you having fun?"

Amdiriel wrapped her arms around Elrohir's neck and nodded. "Elrohir, are you a prince?"

"Well, I suppose there are those who think Elladan and I are princes, but our ada refused to be made king, so I am not really a prince."

"Oh, good. I am not really a princess. You just call me that, and Ada, too, sometimes."

"Why did you want to know, little one?" Elrohir asked. 

"Because if you were a prince, you would have to marry a princess, and then you could not marry me," Amdiriel answered.

"You wish to marry me?" Elrohir asked seriously, struggling to keep from grinning.

Amdiriel nodded her head vigorously. "Will you marry me, Elrohir?"

Melpomaen and Turidon were grinning, and the other elflings sat quietly watching.

"Well, my little princess, I think your adas would be very upset with me if I gave you an answer right now. Will you wait until you are grown to ask me? If you still want to marry me when you reach your majority, I want you to promise me that you will ask me again. All right?"

"All right, Elrohir. I will wait," Amdiriel said.

"Good," Elrohir said. "Melpomaen, I was sent by a couple anxious adas to see if you needed anything. Do you?"

Mel chuckled. "Nay, Elrohir. We are all doing just fine. The little ones are going to start learning how to write their first letters now."

"Oh, that sounds like fun." He could see that all of the elflings were enjoying themselves, so it was time to return to his duties. "I must return to work now, princess."

Amdiriel nodded and placed a sweet little butterfly kiss on Elrohir's cheek. "Goodbye, Elrohir."

"Goodbye, princess," Elrohir said as he set her down and watched her run back to Mel. He waved at everyone, then returned to the barracks and Glorfindel's office.

At the end of the two hours, four adas and one big brother came to collect their elflings. "Tell Master Melpomaen thank you," Saercaeron coached his little brother and sister. Lainon and Laerien thanked their teacher sweetly, and told him they would be back tomorrow. 

Calariel and Glawen hugged their adas, and excitedly told them everything they had learned, before being reminded to thank their teacher. 

Gailion and Amdiriel thanked Mel and Tur with hugs before running to their adas.

Melpomaen smiled. He had enjoyed teaching the elflings and liked being with them. Maybe someday he and Tur would be able to have an elfling of their own, he thought, then chastised himself. That would mean that another elfling would have to lose his or her parents, and he did not want that to happen.

"Was Faelion any trouble, Turidon?" Erestor asked, taking his youngest son from the warrior.

"Nay, Erestor. He was a joy," Turidon answered. Maybe someday he and Mel would find an elfling they could adopt for their own.

~~~*~~~  
Erestor had made a lovely dinner, and after they had cleaned up he read a story to the children. He and Glorfindel had just finished putting their elflings to bed and were lounging in front of the fire. 

"Elrond is so smitten with Erynoron, my love. I think they are truly and deeply in love. It was sweet to watch them. And it was nice to be working again, even if only for a short while. Gurvelon and I managed to get most of the urgent correspondence caught up."

"I think Elrond is not the only one who is smitten, beloved." Glorfindel said. "Wait until you hear what Elrohir told me." He repeated Elrohir's tale about Amdiriel wanting to marry him. 

Erestor stared wide-eyed at Glorfindel. "Oh, dear. What did Elrohir say?"

"After he told her that we would not be very pleased with him if he gave her an answer now, he made her promise that if she still wanted to marry him when she reached her majority she would ask him again"

"Good," Erestor said, snuggling down against Glorfindel, "Then we will not have to kill him."

Glorfindel chuckled and raised Erestor's head to claim a passionate kiss.

~~~*~~~

Elrond and Erynoron stood in the candlelit bedroom, their eyes fixed upon each other's face. Only a few inches separated them, but they did not touch. They had started a conversation in the garden before moving to the bedroom. 

"Are you sure, Erynoron?" Elrond said softly. "I wanted to wait...for you. It is hard when I have you in my arms, to not.... You do not wish this for me alone, do you?"

"I wish it for us, my love. Elrond, we are elves. We know these things. Our hearts cannot deceive us. My heart is certain. My soul is certain. I have waited my whole life for you, and wish to wait no longer."

"You are right, beloved. Galadriel foresaw it, you know. She and Celeborn have already given us their blessing. " 

Erynoron was surprised. "They have? How...? Oh, you far spoke."

"Aye, I did. I needed to tell them, to let them know how I felt about you, but there was no need. Celeborn told me it is why they sent you to me."

A smile lit Erynoron's face. "Then why do you hesitate, my Elrond?"

Elrond pulled Erynoron into his arms for a loving kiss. Then, cradling the advisor's face in his hand, he spoke softly and earnestly. "Erynoron, I take you for my bonded husband. You fill my heart. From this night forth, you are mine, as I am yours, forever. May the Valar bless our binding. I love you so much."

Erynoron wound his arms around the half-elf. "Elrond, I take you for my bonded husband. I never knew love before you. You complete me. I am yours, forever, as you are mine. May the Valar bless our binding. I love you, as I will love you forever." He drew Elrond's head down for a deep kiss, sealing their vows.

Braids were loosened and clothing strewn on the floor, as the two lovers groped and kissed their way to the bed. Erynoron crawled onto the bed, then turned and pulled his lover on top of him. He wrapped his long legs and arms around Elrond, loving the feel of his husband's hard body, and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss.

When the kiss finally ended, Elrond lifted his head and smiled down at his new mate. "As much as I love being held captive, my sweet, if you want anything else to happen tonight you will need to release me."

Erynoron chuckled and unwound his arms and legs from Elrond. "Oh, I very much want something else to happen tonight, my love," he said seductively. 

Elrond sat up and straddled the advisor, sitting lightly on his upper thighs. Reaching to pull a small bottle of oil from the drawer in his night table, he asked with a grin, "And what might you want to happen, oh beautiful one?" 

Feeling giddy with happiness, Erynoron answered, "I fear if you want me to tell you, oh wise one, you are asking the wrong elf. I thought you were the experienced one." He watched Elrond open the oil and pour some into his hand. "What is that for, my love?"

Elrond raised an eyebrow, then smiled gently at his love, realizing just how innocent he was. "It will help me prepare you for me, my sweet. Without it, it would be painful for you." He leaned up to give Erynoron a tender kiss, then rose and lifted himself up to spread the legs beneath him and settled between them. "It might be easier for you if you were on your stomach, my love, but I want to watch you to make sure I am not hurting you," he said softly. 

"I trust you, my Elrond. What do you want me to do?" Erynoron whispered, beginning to feel a little anxious about what would happen. All the gossip he had ever heard about how painful it could be came back to him, and he stared at Elrond's rather large penis, wondering how it was ever going to fit. Then he felt what his heart was telling him. This was Elrond, who loved him, and would never hurt him.

"Just relax for me, my beautiful Noron. I promise you, I will make it good for you. Soon you will feel nothing but pleasure." Elrond gently lifted the long legs to his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss his lover's sweet lips. He sucked a rosy nipple into his mouth as his finger gently massaged the muscles around Erynoron's opening. His mouth moved down and engulfed the hard member as he slowly pushed his finger inside.

Erynoron moaned and lifted himself farther into the moist heat as Elrond gently pulled his finger in and out of the tight channel. More oil and a second finger joined the first as he gently stretched tight muscles. The feel of the muscles gripping his fingers nearly made him lightheaded as he thought of his cock buried deeply inside his love, and his moans joined Erynoron's. Elrond added a third finger, stretching Noron as much as he could, then he coated his throbbing shaft with oil, preparing to sink into the tight heat for the first time. Positioning himself, he leaned over his love and captured his lips, as he slowly pushed himself into the pulsing channel. 

Moaning as he slid to the hilt deep within Mel's body, and his little love's legs wound around his waist, Turidon whispered "Oh, Mel... I love you... I love you," huskily as his mate's thrusting hips drove him deeper. Burying his head in his lover's neck, he pulled out and thrust again, knowing from the wail Mel released that he had hit his target.

He cried out as his strong warrior thrust into him again. His fingers dug into the hard biceps he clung to. "Ai...more...more...harder," Lindir sobbed, overcome with bliss as Taurfaeron pounded into him, again and again.

He lay back as his sweet little love's nimble fingers caressed his nipples, then moaned as soft lips latched onto his neck, lapping and sucking. "Ah...love, you are supposed to be washing me," Caladir said. Gurvelon chuckled as he ran his soapy hands up and down his lover's large chest. 

He rolled his husband over and tickled him again. A couple of their pillows flew off the bed as his little lover tried to throw them at him, defend himself, and laugh hysterically, all at the same time. "Aiya...Glor...no...more," Erestor managed to get out, grabbing the warrior's hands. "I won't tickle you again...promise." Glorfindel stilled, and smiled down at his beloved husband, waiting for him to catch his breath before he kissed him breathless again.

He stilled, allowing his sweet mate time to adjust to his size. "Are you all right, my love?" When the adviser nodded, and looked up at him adoringly, Elrond slowly withdrew, then pushed in again, making sure he hit his lover's special spot gently. 

"Oh...what was that? Please...do it again." Erynoron cried out as Elrond thrust harder, sending lightening through his body. 

He cried out in pleasure as his husband pounded into him again and again. "Turidon! Oh...more...love you." Tur wrapped his large hand around his lover's engorged member and stroked. Melpomaen screamed his beloved warrior's name as he came hard, gripping Tur's strong shoulders.

Lorien grinned as he wandered down the hall to Lindir's rooms, thinking he should have brought earplugs with him this time.

Taurfaeron roared his release as Lindir's muscles convulsed around him. Pulling his sweet mate into his arms, he panted, "I love you," into his ear.

They had not left the bath. The little scribe captured his warrior's mouth, thrusting his tongue into the sweetness, as he held his husband's head and rode him hard. Caladir's thrusts sent sprays of water over the floor, as Gurvelon's scream of release was muffled by his lover's lips.

Gold lights shimmered and swirled around the room, covering the two writhing elves. Erestor pulled Glorfindel's mouth down on his own, moaning, as words of love sounded in his mind and their cries of bliss echoed around the room.

Erynoron wailed his pleasure as he felt Elrond explode inside of him. The air around them sizzled with their bond, as he whispered brokenly, "I love you, my Elrond," and was gathered up into his husband's strong arms.

Lorien smiled. All was well in Imladris.

*****


	30. Chapter 30

~42 Years Later~

Amdiriel had gone to see the seamstress, Linnolwen, for the final fitting of her new gown. Tomorrow was the ball for her fiftieth begetting day, the day she reached her majority. Erestor and Glorfindel had made sure that everything would be perfect for their beloved daughter's special day. Celeborn and Galadriel had even arrived from the Golden Woods for the event, escorted by Haldir and a large patrol.

While Amdiriel was gone, Glorfindel and Erestor sat together, arms around each other, reminiscing about their children and the last forty-two years.

"Remember how you picked up Amdiriel and Gailion and swung them around laughing when I got back with them?" Glorfindel asked.

"And how you almost bought out the marketplace the first time you went shopping for them?" Erestor added.

A knock at the door interrupted their musings. "Enter," Glorfindel called.

The door opened, and a smiling Elrohir entered the room. "Good day, my friends. May I speak with you both?"

Erestor unwound his arms from Glorfindel. "Of course, Elrohir," he said. "Come and join us."

Elrohir sat in a chair opposite Glorfindel and Erestor. Clutching his hands in his lap, he took a deep breath. "Do you remember that day so many years ago, when Amdiriel said she wanted me to marry her?"

"Aye, I remember," Glorfindel said, as Erestor nodded. "You told her if she still wanted to marry you when she reached her majority to ask you then."

"My heart tells me she has not forgotten, and cares for me still. Please, my friends, do you know, does Amdiriel love me?" Elrohir asked, a soft plea in his voice. 

"That is a question you must ask her, Elrohir, not us," Erestor answered. "What do you want her answer to be?"

"Do you remember all those years ago, when I saw her for the first time, Erestor? I told you then that she had captured my heart." Erestor nodded. "I have never tried to take it back. She holds it still. I love her, and I want her for my mate. If she does not ask me tomorrow, I intend to ask her to marry me, if you both will give me your blessing." He looked at Amdiriel's parents hopefully.

"Elrohir," Glorfindel said, "there is only one thing we need from you before we answer. It is the same thing we asked of Gailion's mate. Do you promise that you will sail with us, and her, to the Undying Lands, when the time comes for us to leave these shores?"

"I give you my solemn promise. We will sail with you," Elrohir said.

"Then you have our heartfelt blessing, Elrohir. We know you love Amdiriel, and we could not ask for a better mate for her," Erestor said, smiling.

"We will be happy to call you our son, Elrohir," Glorfindel said, wrapping his arms around the younger elf as they all stood. "You have made Erestor and me very happy today, my dear friend."

Elrohir embraced Glorfindel, then Erestor, and left them with a smile and lighter steps. 

"Oh, my love," Erestor said, "could anything be better?"

Glorfindel laughed joyfully, embracing his beloved. "All we need now is for Amdiriel to choose him."

"Do you doubt it, my love?" Erestor asked.

"Not for a minute, beloved, if I know our darling daughter," Glorfindel answered, kissing Erestor sweetly. "I want to go and tell Gailion. He will be overjoyed."

"Aye, love, he will. Go and tell him now," Erestor replied.

Glorfindel kissed his mate again, then hurried to the barracks to find their eldest son. He watched as Gailion finished training a group of beginning guards. Their son had grown into a handsome, tall elf, and possessed extraordinary skills with both the sword and knives. By the time he was forty, he had decided that his place was with the Imladris guards, and Glorfindel, Erestor, and the twins had honed his skills. He had been married for nearly ten years now to the one who had captured his heart by the time he had reached his majority. He and Glorfindel, mirror images of each other, with their golden manes, blue eyes, and tall, muscled figures, still retained their special bond.

" Ada!" Gailion called out when he spotted Glorfindel, and walked over to him. "You are grinning. What have you been up to?"

Pulling his son aside, Glorfindel told him the news.

"Oh, Ada, how wonderful," Gailion said, tears sparkling in his eyes, as he hugged his father. " Ada, come with me? We must go and tell my beloved." He knew what his sister's answer to Elrohir would be, so father and son left to find Gailion's mate and share the news.

~~~*~~~

Amdiriel burst through the doors to their rooms. " Ada, Ada, where are you?" she called, as she headed through the sitting room.

"I am here, sweetheart," Erestor said, coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh, Ada," Amdiriel said, "You should see the gown! It is so beautiful. Linnolwen will deliver it in the morning." She practically threw herself into Erestor's arms and hugged him fiercely. "Come and sit with me, please? I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course, little one," he said, smiling, and Amdiriel giggled. She stood a head taller than her ada.

Erestor sat on a sofa, and Amdiriel curled her long legs beneath her and leaned on his lap. " Ada, do you think Elrohir loves me? I mean loves me like you love Ada Glor?"

"You love him, don't you, sweetheart?" Erestor asked softly.

"I do, Ada. I love him so much. I always have. He told me to wait until my majority to ask him, and it is tomorrow. Oh, Ada, what do I do if he tells me nay? I want him so much," she whispered, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Erestor stroked Amdiriel's head and looked into her eyes. His daughter had grown into a tall, elegant, and graceful woman. Her beauty rivaled the fairest of their race, and was matched only by her loving and compassionate heart. "Do not fear, my little princess," Erestor said. "Have I not always taught you to be brave and bold of heart, and never to be afraid of going after what you desire? What does your heart tell you, my love?"

"That he loves me, Ada," Amdiriel whispered. 

Erestor smiled gently. "Then trust your heart, my love." He could have told Amdiriel that Elrohir had been to see Glorfindel and him, but he would not take away the joy of their joint discovery, even to ease his daughter's fears.

Amdiriel's fingers traced Erestor's features, just as they had so many years ago. "My Ada," she whispered. "I love you, Ada. You never left me. You and Ada Glor have always been here for me. If you tell me to trust my heart, I will." She kissed Erestor's brow, wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on his chest, happy to have her beloved Ada hold her.

"I love you, sweetheart. I have from the first moment I saw you," Erestor said, kissing the top of her head. The times like this would be fewer now, and he was content to hold her for as long as he could.

Glorfindel returned a short time later, sat next to Erestor, and wrapped his arms around his husband and daughter, holding them close. Faelion returned from his studies and curled up next to his sister. The four elves sighed contentedly, and before long, golden lights began to sparkle around them.

Amdiriel and Faelion looked at each other and smirked, then Faelion winked at his sister. " Ada," he whined, "do you two always have to do that?"  
~~~*~~~

Amdiriel's gown was a rich forest green, edged in gold. Gold embroidered swirls formed open flowers that sparkled with emeralds and diamonds. Her fathers presented her with a new golden circlet, its elaborate flowers and swirls highlighted in more emeralds and diamonds. Her brothers and Gailion's mate gifted her with a matching pendant.

Erestor wove emeralds and diamonds through her hip-long hair, Glorfindel placed the circlet on her head, and Faelion clasped the pendant around her long, slim neck. Then the three males stood back and looked at her.

"How do I look?" Amdiriel asked softly, trying to eye everything in her mirror.

"Oh, baby," Glorfindel said, tears in his eyes. "You are more beautiful than the stars."

Erestor's tears ran down his cheeks as he added, "You are so beautiful, sweetheart, and your Ada Glor and I are so very proud of you."

Faelion just nodded and smiled at his sister. "Come on, you two," he told his adas. "No crying. You cannot go with red eyes, and it is time for us to dress now." Faelion, ever the practical one for all of his forty-two years, led his fathers to their room to dress. Erestor smiled at his littlest son. He would make a fine advisor one day.

Before long, jewels had been woven into Erestor, Glorfindel, and Faelion's hair, the fathers were dressed in their long-favorite wedding robes, and Faelion was resplendent in dark blue velvet leggings and a blue and gold velvet tunic.

Erestor set Faelion's circlet into the long blond hair, and looked at his son. Before long, Faelion would tower over his ada, just as his siblings did, but for now they stood eye-to-eye. He placed his hands on Faelion's shoulders and kissed his brow. "Aiya, little one, you are so handsome - the image of your Ada Glor and your brother. And soon you will be all grown up, too."

" Ada," Faelion said softly, placing his brow on Erestor's, "don't you know I will never leave you, no matter how old I become? None of us will ever willingly leave you and Ada Glor. We love you. I love you, Ada." 

Tears once again threatened to roll down Erestor's face, as he held his son, his baby, close. "I love you, little one," he whispered.

"No tears, Ada," Faelion said gently.

"No tears, little one," Erestor answered.  
~~~*~~~

The Hall of Fire was alight with music and laughter. Erestor and Glorfindel stood next to Elrond and Erynoron, watching adoringly as Gailion whirled Amdiriel gracefully around the floor.

Saercaeron partnered Calariel, and Lainon danced with Glawen, both couples protectively watched by Caladir and Gurvelon. Arwen took Erynoron's hand and pulled him away from her father. "Come and dance with me, Ada Noron," she said, smiling. Erynoron looked back at Elrond and grinned before twirling across the floor with his smiling stepdaughter in his arms. Even Celeborn was dancing with Galadriel.

"Everyone is having a wonderful time, my friends," Elrond said.

Erestor and Glorfindel nodded, then chuckled as Faelion gracefully executed a difficult step with his friend Anoriel, Melpomaen and Turidon's golden-haired adopted daughter.

Haldir wandered over and joined them, as he watched Taurfaeron dancing with a beautiful dark-haired maiden. "Who is that stunning elleth?" He asked. 

"Which one?" Glorfindel asked. Haldir knew Amdiriel and Arwen, but there were many beautiful maidens dancing.

"The one with Taurfaeron," Haldir answered. 

"Oh, that is Laerien, Amarion and Diwen's daughter. She reached her majority two years ago, and is not yet betrothed." Glorfindel grinned, seeing the look in his old friend's eyes. 

"She is beautiful," Haldir said before wandering off to the dance floor to relieve Taurfaeron of his partner.

Elladan and Elrohir stood side by side, watching the dancers. "Aiya, brother, look at my beautiful mate," Elladan said longingly. "I just want to hold my beloved in my arms and dance and kiss the night away."

"Well, brother, let us go then," Elrohir said. "I believe I would like to dance with your beloved's partner just now."

The twins walked onto the dance floor, and Elladan pulled his beautiful husband into his arms, filling Amdiriel's arms with Elrohir.

Elladan and Gailion gazed at each other adoringly as they danced away, before Elladan's lips captured his beloved mate's. 

Elrohir danced Amdiriel off of the floor and onto a deserted terrace. "Happy begetting day, Princess," he whispered. 

Amdiriel smiled up at the elf she loved with all her heart. "Do you remember that day when I asked if you would marry me?"

"Aye, I remember," Elrohir said softly, as their steps stilled and he brought a hand up to caress her face. "And do you still wish to marry me, my princess?"

"With all my heart, I do," Amdiriel whispered. "And will you marry me, my Prince?"

"With all my heart, I will, beloved." Elrohir said, as their lips sought each other's in a first kiss.

When they finally parted, Amdiriel stood with her face raised to Elrohir's, her smile lighting her green eyes so they shone with diamonds.

"I have a gift for you, my love," Elrohir whispered. "I have already received your adas' blessing." He pulled a small item from his pocket. "One year from now, I will replace this with a gold one. I love you, Amdiriel," he said softly, as he slipped the emerald and diamond studded mithril band on her finger. Pulling a matching ring from his pocket, he said, "Will you put mine on my finger, my love?"

Amdiriel took the ring, tears of joy pooling in her eyes, and slid it onto Elrohir's finger. "One year from now. I love you, Elrohir." Her arms wound around Elrohir's neck and her fingers moved through his hair, as she pulled his head down for a passionate kiss.

Glorfindel and Erestor carefully moved the curtain they were hiding behind back into place, shielding Amdiriel and Elrohir from their further view, and smiled at each other, tears glistening in their eyes. "Come and dance, beloved," Glorfindel said, as he took his beautiful husband into his arms and moved him onto the dance floor. Erestor rested his head on Glorfindel's chest, overcome with happiness for their little daughter.

"Lift your head and kiss me, my darling," Glorfindel whispered into a perfectly shaped ear. 

Erestor raised his head, and his lips were captured in a searing kiss as strong arms held him. As they glided across the floor, gold lights spread out, covering all they loved.


End file.
